Nove Meses
by Darklokura
Summary: Gina sempre sonhou em deixar a cidade e viver da forma que bem pretenderá, mas seu melhor amigo Harry Potter lhe pediu um grande favor, o que ela fará agora?
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptação: Nove Meses de Amor**

**Autora: ****Wendy Thompson**

**Impossível resistir!**

Gina Weasley sonha em viajar mundo afora, atrás da liberdade que ela duvida encontrar no subúrbio onde mora. E justo agora que está prestes a viver sua grande aventura... Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, a surpreende com um pedido inusitado: ter um filho dele, ou melhor, para ele! Gina não precisa de mais motivos que a prendam em Nova York, mas como recusar o pedido de quem sempre esteve a seu lado, em todos os momentos?

Além do mais, é tão fácil imaginar Harry com seus braços fortes embalando um bebê, a voz sensual entoando uma canção de ninar... Com a vizinhança inteira conspirando para ver Gina e Harry juntos, e o próprio Harry dando todas as demonstrações de que a deseja, será que Gina vai trocar o sonho de uma grande aventura pelo sonho de um grande amor?

.

.

.

N/A: Como estão vocês? Espero que todos estejam bem!

Essa fic trata-se de uma adaptação, ou seja, nada é meu. A única coisa que fiz foi trazer os personagens amados de HP para essa história apenas pela alegria de ter algo para ler ao apaixonados por esse casal.

Espero que vcs se divirtam com essa nova adaptação, afinal só hoje mudei de ideia sobre uns três livros para postar. =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Pr****ólogo**

Gina Weasley conhecia muito bem o pequeno aposento escuro e sem janelas. Já estivera outras vezes na sacristia da Igreja Sagrada Mãe, na Ditmars Boulevard, em Queens, Nova York. Aliás, fora ali que fizera a sua primeira e última confissão ao falecido padre Hugh. Bem, mas à parte do _falecido _não era culpa dela, porque o padre morrera antes que pudesse terminar de contar-lhe todos os seus pecados. Não importava o que Harry Potter dissesse a respeito do assunto. Definitivamente, era inocente e pronto!

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios rosados de Gina. Lembrava-se muito bem de que naquela tarde de maio, há mais de uma década, os paroquianos da Igreja Sagrada Mãe deve riam fazer suas confissões na sacristia principal. Na época, as confissões realizadas frente a frente com o padre tinham se tornado habituais e a turma de catequese de Gina seria a primeira a se confessar, antes de receber o sacramento da Primeira Eucaristia.

Pela ordem habitual, Danny Andonelli deveria ter sido o primeiro a fazê-lo, porém, o infeliz pegara uma virose da irmã caçula e não aparecera e como estava uma grande bagunça acabaram deixando Gina como a primeira na fila de confissão. Assim, muito nervosa, ela entrou no aposento e sentou-se na cadeira de espaldar alto diante do velho padre Hugh.

— Perdoe-me pelos meus pecados, padre — ela repetiu o que a irmã Agnes lhe ensinara durante todo o curso preparatório.

O sacerdote tossiu e meneou a cabeça, encorajando-a a prosseguir.

Ainda assim, Gina notara que o velho padre parecia um pouco pálido e distraído enquanto ela discorria sobre seus terríveis pecados, que iam desde colar na prova de Estudos Sociais, embora tivesse olhado sem querer para as respostas da amiga Hermione Granger; até cobiçar a nova cama de dossel de Cho Chang, e outras coisas bem típicas de uma pré-adolescente como ela.

Então, quando estava entusiasmada descrevendo a linda cama de Cho, o padre gemera alto e caíra desfalecido no chão, com as mãos comprimidas contra o peito.

— Padre Hugh?! — chamou-o.

Por um momento, Gina pensou que ele estivesse brincando. Afinal, o padre até que tinha um grande senso de humor para alguém que usava batina todos os dias de sua vida. Tal vez por isso tivesse demorado um pouco para que ela se desse conta de que não era brincadeira. Aturdida, a ruivinha correu até o local em que as freiras e os demais paroquianos aguardavam e contou-lhes, aos prantos, o que havia acontecido.

As freiras ficaram apavoradas e assim que irmã Agnes correu para telefonar para a emergência, Harry Potter a provocou:

— Nossa, Gi, seus pecados devem ser terríveis mesmo, não?! Nem o padre aguentou ouvi-los até o fim! O pobre coitado caiu durinho!

O comentário infeliz foi milagrosamente ouvido pela irmã Agnes e resultou em uma severa punição para Harry, que teve a boca lavada com sabão para aprender a não blasfemar.

Quanto a Gina, ela jamais recebera qualquer punição por sua primeira confissão, a despeito de essa ter sido fatal para o pobre padre Hugh, que morrera de enfarte fulminante, ali mesmo, naquela sacristia em que ela se encontrava agora, dez anos após o incidente. Desde aquele dia, a Igreja Sagrada Mãe voltara a usar os confessionários como antes, motivo pelo qual Gina nunca mais havia colocado os pés naquele pequeno aposento.

Agora, em um sábado chuvoso de julho, a primeira coisa que ela notava era que o aposento estava como da última vez que o vira: o carpete esverdeado, as paredes acinzentadas e a pouca iluminação, tudo contribuía para dar um aspecto sombrio ao local. Havia ainda algumas poucas cadeiras espalhadas a esmo e um grande crucifixo como ponto central da decoração. O odor de incenso e mofo também era tão forte quanto no passado. A única coisa que lhe chamava a atenção naquele cenário quase lúgubre era a figura de Harry Potter, a quem ela via todos os dias desde que se conhecia por gente, mas que neste momento lhe parecia muito diferente do habitual.

Não era somente o cabelo escuro cuidadosamente penteado, os traços atraentes ou mesmo o fato de ele estar usando um smoking em lugar do jeans e da camisa de flanela habituais. A verdade é que, de repente, Harry parecia... Bem, ele parecia um homem de verdade, não o menino que corria pelas ruas de Cho Chang. O smoking realçava-lhe os ombros largos e as pernas longas. Os olhos verdes-esmeraldas eram sagazes e exibiam uma expressão solene enquanto percorriam o aposento, e até mesmo os dentes imaculadamente brancos, contrastando com os lábios carnudos, chamavam a atenção de Gina. O Harry que conhecera a vida inteira se fora e dera lugar a um homem charmoso, um novo Harry Potter.

Suspirando, Gina deu dois passos à frente e aproximou-se do amigo. A saia do vestido de tafetá roçava no _scarpan _forrado com o mesmo tecido do traje. Ao fundo, podia-se ouvir a música que inundava a nave principal da igreja, onde amigos e familiares aguardavam o desenrolar do grande evento do dia. Com cuidado, ela esticou um pouco o braço e fechou a porta atrás de si. Naquele instante, percebeu que Harry, seu velho amigo de infância, não só parecia diferente, mas também exalava um perfume totalmente novo: o da masculinidade. Não que costumasse prestar tanta atenção a Harry Potter, mas é que ele nunca tivera aquele cheiro maravilhoso.

— Você está usando loção pós-barba ou algo assim? — perguntou, movida por um impulso.

Harry a fitou com o cenho franzido, como se apenas agora tivesse notado que não estava sozinho na sacristia.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Gina?!

_Ah, isso! _Ela respirou fundo, esquecendo-se da pergunta que fizera anteriormente e procurando concentrar-se no que realmente importava naquele instante: sua missão.

— Bem... — murmurou, tentando reunir forças para cumprir a missão de que fora incumbida. — Na verdade, Harry, tenho algo para te contar — começou a dizer, esforçando-se ao máximo para ocultar a tensão que a dominava.

— Diga logo. Quem morreu, afinal?

Por uma fração de segundo, Gina teve vontade de rir. Aquele era o Harry que conhecia, sempre tão prático e objetivo que chegava a ser cômico. Mas, com toda a certeza, ele não riria quando lhe contasse o motivo de estar ali.

— Ninguém morreu, Harry...

— Que bom!

— É pior do que isso.

— Pior do que a morte? O que pode ser pior do que a morte, Gininha, querida? E por que você está me contando agora? Entrarei na igreja para me casar a qualquer instante — argumentou, olhando para o relógio de ouro que trazia no pulso, uma cortesia de seu irmão mais velho, Rony, que julgara que o relógio ficaria bem em seu pulso e lhe daria um ar mais elegante.

O mesmo Rony que, além de ser irmão do noivo e um dos padrinhos do casamento, era também um grande covarde na opinião de Gina, pois ele é que deveria estar ali naquele momento difícil. Afinal, as madrinhas deveriam apoiar a noiva, não o noivo. _Deixe de ser boba, Gina, _ralhou consigo mesma, ao lembrar-se de que a noiva já deveria estar a quilômetros de distância dali.

Diante disso, não lhe restava alternativa, a não ser dar as más noticias ao quase futuro esposo de Cho Chang. Gentilmente, Gina tocou o braço musculoso do velho amigo.

— Harry, é melhor você se sentar.

— Gina, que di... — Ele olhou para o crucifixo, pedindo perdão silenciosamente, antes de completar: — Que diabos está acontecendo?

— Sente-se! — ordenou a ruiva, obrigando-o a acomodar-se na cadeira mais próxima.

— Ei, por que você está assim? — Finalmente, o moreno dava-se conta de que a expressão que pairava no rosto oval e delicado era de extrema preocupação. — Onde está Cho?

— Ela... foi embora.

Harry gemeu alto, mas não como o padre Hugh fizera nos seus últimos minutos, antes de cair morto a seus pés. Era quase como se alguém o tivesse ferido profundamente, mas não a ponto de ser fatal, Ele apenas demoraria muito tempo para se recuperar de tal ferimento.

— Sinto muito, Harry. — Gina engoliu em seco, sentia-se mal pelo amigo.

— O que você quer dizer com "foi embora"?!

— Cho partiu. Deixou a cidade.

O olhar estampado no rosto anguloso era o de pura in credulidade e confusão, por isso Gina teria de ser mais específica.

— Cho deixou... você.

— Quer dizer que me abandonou? Mas... .

— Sinto muito mesmo.

— Isso não está acontecendo. Cho não pode ter me abandonado assim!

— Sinto muito — repetiu Gina, tocando-lhe o braço.

_Ela n__ão pode me deixar, _Gina repetiu mentalmente aquelas palavras, lembrando-se de que no verão anterior seu próprio pai as proferira, quando sua mãe, Molly Weasley, morrera ao dar à luz o filho caçula. Ainda assim, apesar de todo o sofrimento, sua mãe se fora para sempre e o mesmo acontecera com Cho Chang. E, mais uma vez, Gina fora deixada para trás, a fim de recolher os pedaços das pessoas que sofriam por perder alguém que amavam.

— Para onde ela foi? — Harry perguntou, visivelmente aturdido.

Gina respirou fundo, ensaiando uma resposta.

— Espere, deixe-me adivinhar. Encontrar a si mesma? Não é por isso que as pessoas fogem? Porque desejam encontrar a si mesmas? — ironizou Harry.

— Não acredito que seja a si mesma que Cho quer encontrar, moreno — argumentou Gina, usando o apelido de infância de seu velho amigo.

— Então o quê ou quem?

— Deus — respondeu num tom baixo. — Ela deseja encontrar Deus.

Harry a fitou incrédulo.

— Deus está aqui — afirmou, apontando para o crucifixo. — Quer dizer, isso aqui é uma igreja, não? Onde ela acha que...

— Cho disse que recebeu o chamado, Harry.

— O chamado?!

— O chamado — confirmou ela, meneando a cabeça afirmativamente.

— E só agora isso aconteceu?

— Não. Foi ontem à noite, a bem da verdade.

— Ontem à noite — Harry repetiu. — Ontem à noite, enquanto eu estava fora me divertindo e ajudando Danny que bebeu demais, Cho estava recebendo o tal chamado? É isso que você está me dizendo?

Gina exibiu uma expressão de pesar,

— Lamento muito.

— Lamenta? É só isso o que pode fazer, lamentar?

— Desculpe, não sei mais o que dizer.

— Também não sei — murmurou ele, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Você sabe que amo Cho desde de criança, não? Toda a minha vida pensei que fôssemos nos casar.

— Eu sei, Harry. Eu sei.

Sentindo o coração apertado no peito, Gina o abraçou com ternura, tentando dar-lhe uma força que, na verdade, não tinha. No fundo, queria estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos ali. Seu lado egoísta a impelia a sonhar que era ela quem estava fugindo para longe de Queens, para começar uma nova vida muito diferente daquela vidinha patética que levava.

Pela primeira vez, desde aquele episódio da cama de dossel, Gina flagrava-se invejando Cho Chang, pois sua amiga tivera coragem de desistir do casamento com Harry, algo que todos esperavam dela, e partir em busca de um sonho...

_Eu ainda farei como Cho e buscarei a felicidade e liberdade que devem estar me esperando em algum lugar deste mundo, _repetiu para si mesma, à medida que as lágrimas de Harry encharcavam-lhe o vestido de tafetá, pelo qual, aliás, pagara uma verdadeira fortuna.

Bem, enquanto não chegasse o dia de sair em busca de seus sonhos, ela ficaria ali, em Queens, recolhendo os pedaços dos sonhos daqueles que precisavam de seu consolo e afeto. Afinal, aquilo era o que todos esperavam da doce Gina Weasley.

.

.

.

N/A: Amanhã postarei o primeiro capítulo e o segundo será postado na quarta-feira, pretendo postar um capítulo a cada dois dias, isso dependerá se houver qualquer comentário.

Ficarei feliz em receber comentários e saber da opinião de vcs sobre a adaptação.

Obs: Desculpe a ausência prolongada, mas estamos na parte da loucura do curso de graduação.

Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando e até mais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap****ítulo I**

Quinze anos depois

O ano que vem a esta hora, estarei na Riviera Francesa — anunciou Gina, movimentando o pé no ritmo da música de um carro que passava.

— É mesmo? Achei que você estaria com Cho na América do Sul. — Harry sentara no banco ao lado dela, to mando um sorvete de casquinha.

— Não em agosto, seu tolo. Ah, Harry, quantas vezes vou ter de repetir qual será meu itinerário? Devo visitar Cho no começo de julho.

— Ah, sim, quer partir no dia quatro.

— Não é simplesmente no dia quatro. — Gina lambeu o próprio sorvete, pensando quantas vezes teria de explicar ao amigo o que faria. Ela esperara a vida toda para sair de Queens, voar pelo mundo e ser finalmente livre. Não haveria dia melhor para começar que o dia...

— O Dia da Independência dos Estados Unidos — Harry completou por ela. — Agora me lembro.

— E depois da visita a Cho, irei até a Alemanha ver Lupin e Ninphadora — Gina disse, referindo-se ao irmão e à cunha da que eram militares e serviam em uma base na Europa.

— E de lá seguirá para Paris e depois para a Riviera Francesa. — Harry ofereceu-lhe sua casquinha: — Quer experimentar?

— É de limão, Harry. Se não me engano, já experimentei antes e não gostei — replicou e estendeu o seu em direção ao velho amigo: — Quer um pouco do meu?

— Não, deixa pra lá. Parece aquela meleca verde que Carlinhos costumava brincar quando pequeno. E essas coisas escuras parecem...

— Para sua informação, são pedaços de pistache.

— Na verdade, parecem...

— Nem precisa dizer!

Naturalmente, engraçadinho como era, Harry pronunciou a palavra com todas as letras. Gina fez uma careta.

— O que tem em mim que traz à tona o garoto de doze anos que ainda vive dentro de você, Harry Potter?

Ele riu.

Gina, porém, olhou para a conhecida rua em que estavam, imaginando se sentiria falta da velha vizinhança quando partisse. Sempre achara que não, mas talvez acabasse sentindo um pouco de saudade de casa e daquele lugar. Afinal, passara os trinta e seis anos de sua vida ali, na rua Trinta e Três, na Ditmars Boulevard, Queens. Aquele era um dos melhores pontos do bairro, embora devesse ser um pouco mais arborizado para ficar perfeito, especialmente num dia quente de final de agosto como aquele. Não havia sombra alguma para protegê-los no banco de concreto diante da casa de Harry, e nem naquele diante da casa de Gina, que era praticamente igual a do amigo. Aliás, as casas daquele quarteirão ficavam tão próximas umas das outras que era possível saber de antemão o que o vizinho comeria no jantar.

Mudando um pouco o rumo de seus pensamentos, Gina afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, desejando que não tivesse deixado as madeixas flamejantes crescerem tanto. Elas estavam em uma situação terrível, pois tinham chegado àquele ponto em que todos os fios escapavam de seu penteado favorito, isto é, um prático rabo-de-cavalo. Toda vez que isso acontecia, Gina desistia de deixá-los crescer como sempre sonhara. Porém, por quanto tempo poderia continuar com o mesmo corte de cabelo? Céus, usava o mesmo comprimento, a mesma cor e o mesmo penteado desde os três anos de idade! Talvez fosse hora de mudar um pouco, não?

Luna, sua irmã mais jovem, sempre repetia que Gina tinha sorte de ter um cabelo natural tão bonito, mas ela não concordava muito com aquilo, não. Queria ser mais glamourosa, talvez como uma daquelas artistas de cinema. Bonnie Wright até que seria uma boa pedida. Rindo levemente de suas pretensões, afastou a franja dos olhos e colocou os óculos de sol mais uma vez.

— Óculos novos?

— Sim, paguei cinco dólares no Saint Mark's — revelou, orgulhosa por sempre conseguir pagar um bom preço pelas coisas que adquiria. — Comprei-o do mesmo vendedor que me vendeu aquele guarda-chuva florido em abril, quando fomos almoçar juntos e começou a garoar, lembra?

— É, aquele guarda-chuva fez um grande sucesso quando você apareceu — ironizou Christopher, fitando-a por sobre as lentes dos próprios óculos de sol, que estavam apoiados na ponta do nariz de linhas retas.

— Alguém tinha que dar um pouco de vida à Wall Street, meu caro.

— Sim, mas estávamos na Vesey Street, não na Wall Street, caríssima.

— Ah, é tudo igual para mim — respondeu Gina, dando de ombros. — E meu guarda-chuva era a única coisa que tinha um pouco de cor em um raio de centenas de quilômetros.

— Oh, claro. Tinha me esquecido, você é a mulher que veio a este mundo para trazer um pouco de luz e cor, Gininha, cenorinha — provocou-a, pois sabia que ela não gostava daquele apelido de infância.

Gina havia engolido uma grande parte do sorvete de pistache e acabou engasgando.

— Qual o problema? — Harry lambeu o que restava do dele e sorriu ao vê-la tossir. — Muito gelado para uma mulher que gosta de luz, cor e calor?

— Sim... Ai! — gemeu, levando a mão à boca. Naquele instante, uma senhora tão alheia ao sofrimento de Gina quanto ao calor do verão nova-iorquino, pois usava um vestido longo preto e sapatos fechados, desceu a rua empurrando um carrinho de feira.

— Olá, Sra. Figg — cumprimentou Harry.

A velha senhora, que tinha problemas de audição, nem olhou para trás.

— Coitada — Harry murmurou.

— Coitada de mim! — reclamou Gina, com sua casquinha ainda nas mãos.

— Por mais gentil que eu deseje ser, querida, não posso deixar de notar que não lida muito bem com a dor, não é?

— Fique quieto, Harry.

— Só estava dizendo que você não é muito resistente à dor e que não tem um grau de tolerância muito alto.

— E eu só estou dizendo quê, neste exato momento, não estou tolerando você também.

— Ora, sabe que me ama — gracejou ele, enquanto Gina observava duas adolescentes que caminhavam vagarosa mente pelo quarteirão. Ambas vestiam _tops _e short tão curtos que deixavam à mostra as pernas longas e bronzeadas.

— Sim, sim; no fundo, amo mesmo — Gina admitiu, olhando para as próprias pernas, que eram longas, grossas e mais claras do que o sorvete esbranquiçado de Harry. Céus, não se bronzeava havia anos. Mas, com um pouco de sorte, no verão seguinte conseguiria mudar isso também. _Ah, a Riviera Francesa... _— Te amo de coração, Harry Potter — falou, movida pelo entusiasmo do momento —, mas isso não significa que você não seja um grande chato, não é?

— Cuidado com as palavras, Ginevra Weasley. Você precisa de mim.

— Quem disse? — revidou, mostrando-lhe a língua, lhe deu em seguida um beliscão por ter dito seu nome.

— Eu... E direi mais: sua língua está com um charmoso tom verde-pistache. — À medida que falava, Harry observara as duas garotas paradas a poucos metros de distância. — Perdidas, meninas?

— Sim... Na verdade, estamos procurando uma pessoa. Sabe se Carlinhos mora aqui? — perguntou a menor das duas, apontando para a casa ao lado.

— Carlos Kramden? — indagou Harry. — Ou Carlos Nader?

— Carlinhos Weasley — respondeu a que ficara calada até então.

— Não conheço. Nunca ouvi falar.

— Viu? Não lhe disse que ele tinha nos dado o endereço errado, Jamie? — argumentou aquela que fizera a pergunta inicial. — Vamos voltar para o metrô. Este bairro é estranho.

— Até mais, garotas — Gina disse, acenando para elas com uma expressão divertida no rosto oval.

Harry respirou aliviado ao vê-las se afastar.

— Ah, achei que iam descobrir que eu estava mentindo e aí eu estaria acabado.

— Não se preocupe, elas são muito jovens para você, Harry.

— Pois é, mas quem não é?

— Deixe-me pensar... Que tal a Sra. Figg?

— Neste caso. Será que ela já tem compromisso para a próxima semana? Porque eu tenho dois ingressos para o jogo...

— Esqueça. Ela provavelmente sairá com o Sr. Figg.

— Ah, é claro. Aquele aniversário de casamento, não é? — brincou Harry, bem-humorado. — Isso poderia ser um problema.

— Se ajuda, eu não tenho compromisso para a próxima semana. Sou solteira e, além do mais, sou mais velha do que você.

— Claro, muito mais velha. Catorze dias completos.

— Ainda assim, sou mais velha, meu caro. E você vive dizendo que quer sair com uma mulher mais velha.

— Não necessariamente com mais idade do que eu. Apenas mais madura. Todas as mais jovens com quem já saí acabam me parecendo...

— Chatas? — Gina completou por ele.

— Não necessariamente, mas...

— Imaturas?

— Não. Na verdade...

— Afoitas?

— Não! Você vai me deixar falar, Cenorinha?

— Vou, se você conseguir, é claro.

— Só estou tentando pensar no que quero dizer. Diferentemente de alguém que conheço, não digo a primeira palavra que me vem à cabeça.

— Ah, por favor! Carlinhos Nader, é?

— Tudo bem, então. Da próxima vez que duas adolescentes enxeridas vierem procurar seu irmão, simplesmente direi onde ele mora. Satisfeita?

— Faça isso e Carlinhos irá atrás de você para tirar satisfações.

— Gostaria de ver ele tentar.

Gina revirou os olhos. Seu irmão mais novo certamente era muito mais alto do que Harry. Carlinhos já estava com mais de um metro e oitenta e cinco, e continuava crescendo, pois tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

— Ei, não revire os olhos para mim deste jeito! — protestou Harry. — Eu devo ser apenas uns cinco centímetros menor do que Carlinhos, não mais do que isso.

— Bem, talvez uns cinco centímetros vezes três.

— Cinco centímetros no máximo. Tenho um metro e oitenta. De qualquer forma, tenho muito mais músculos do que seu irmão. Na verdade, tenho ido à academia todos os dias da semana para garantir isso. Olhe só. — Sem se fazer de rogado, mostrou-lhe o braço, o qual estava bem mais definido que da última vez que Gina observara.

—Nossa, Harry Potter. Como as coisas mudam, não? Ninguém diria que o menino magricela de antes, um dia, teria músculos — caçoou Gina.

— Eu te disse.

— Trabalho árduo na academia. Muito bom. E os abdominais? — indagou, levantando parte da camisa dele para ver.

— Gina, cuidado! Está me despindo em público...

— Desde quando você é pudico? Por acaso não é aquele que aparecia na varanda de cueca para pegar o jornal?

— Sim, mas mudei muito nos últimos anos. Estou mais maduro — explicou, rindo. — Agora acredita que a academia faz milagres? Quer ver mais? Acho que pode comparar o antes e o depois. Afinal, aquele cara que conheceu há quinze anos não é mais o mesmo.

— Ah, não. Cansei de você, meu querido.

O comentário deixou Gina um pouco apreensiva. A verdade é que ela e Harry nunca conversaram sobre o que ocorrera naquela noite quando o confortara depois de Cho tê-lo abandonado no altar, havia exatos quinze anos. Sobre o dia do casamento até que costumavam falar. Mas sobre a noite... Nenhuma palavra. Talvez Harry tivesse esquecido, mas Gina não. Assim, agora que via os novos músculos que ele ganhara ao se exercitar na academia não conseguia evitar pensar no que acontecera entre os dois naquela noite.

_Pare de pensar besteira, Gina!, _ralhou consigo mesma.

— Coitado do Carlinhos — começou a dizer, desesperada para mudar de assunto e desviar o rumo de seus pensamentos. — Não posso acreditar como essas meninas estão ousa das hoje em dia.

— Aparentemente, Carlinhos ainda não tem muita malícia, pois ele deu o endereço verdadeiro àquelas garotas.

— Carlinhos ainda é um pouco ingênuo, apesar de todo aquele tamanho. Ele só se importa com basquete e pizza.

— Bem, era tudo com o que eu me importava quando tinha a idade dele.

— Ah, não é verdade, Harry. Você estava perdidamente apaixonado por Cho na idade de Carlinhos.

— Quantos anos ele tem mesmo?

— Dezesseis.

— Já?

Gina assentiu, embora "já" não fosse o termo que ela usaria para descrever a passagem do tempo. A seu ver, "final mente" seria um advérbio muito melhor. Afinal, depois que sua mãe morrera ficara responsável pela casa e pelos irmãos e passara metade de sua vida adulta esperando que eles crescessem para que pudesse viver novamente. Em junho do próximo ano, assim que Luna se casasse e Carlinhos terminasse o colegial, estaria livre para fazer as malas e partir em busca de seus sonhos.

— É, acho que estava apaixonado por Cho com dezesseis anos — Harry sussurrou. — Nossa, isso é jovem demais para alguém estar apaixonado.

— O que está dizendo? Você já era apaixonado desde os seis anos, Harry,

Ele pensou um pouco, depois respondeu:

— Bem, que outra garota poderia cuspir como Cho? Ela ganhava todas as nossas disputas de quem conseguia cuspir mais longe. Admiro essa qualidade em uma mulher.

— Até parece que você é daqueles que se apaixonam perdidamente e que têm dificuldades em arrumar namoradas.

— Ora, vamos. Esqueceu que a única mulher que amei me abandonou no altar para se tornar uma freira? Acorde, Gina. Foi difícil para mim, sim.

— Pode ter sido, mas Cho não foi a única que você amou. E quanto a Amanda?

— Amanda Johanson? — Harry revirou os olhos. — Não comece com isso de novo.

— Vocês ficaram noivos por um ano inteiro, Harry. Deve tê-la amado. Ou pelo menos, pensou que amasse.

— Sim, eu pensei que amava... até ela me contar que não queria ter filhos. Que tipo de mulher não quer ter filhos?

— Cho não quer ter filhos.

— Ela é uma freira. Não conta.

— Bem, eu não quero filhos.

— Talvez porque já tenha tido crianças demais em sua vida. Quatro delas, a bem da verdade.

Sim, Harry estava certo. Por ser a filha mais velha, Gina cuidara de seus irmãos mais novos desde a morte da mãe, no mesmo ano em que se formara.

— Sabe, sempre imaginei como seria ter filhos da maneira tradicional — Gina confidenciou. — Dar à luz, entende?

— Você?! — Harry meneou a cabeça, incrédulo. — Como poderia se não tolera nem mesmo ficar engasgada, como aconteceu há pouco com o sorvete?! Não sobreviveria ao parto e... — Calou-se de súbito, percebendo a indelicadeza do que acabara de dizer. — Oh, Gina, desculpe. Não quis dizer isso.

— Tudo bem.

E estava mesmo. Fazia muitos anos que Molly Weasley morrera ao dar à luz o pequeno Carlinhos, e Gina não tinha mais aquele tipo de sonho de toda garota, o de gerar um bebê e trazê-lo ao mundo.

— Não, não está tudo bem. Você tem razão. Não é a única que diz a primeira coisa que vem à mente. Sabe que eu não quis dizer...

— Eu sei, Harry. E você está certo. Acho que jamais conseguiria sobreviver ao parto. Eu morreria na primeira contração. Não vê isso? Diante da primeira dor eu estaria gritando, amaldiçoando, implorando pela anestesia ou qualquer coisa que me aliviasse.

— Sim, imagino que faria algo parecido, minha cara. Você nunca sofre em silêncio.

— Não. Faço questão de dividir minha dor com o mundo.

Gina lambeu mais um pouco do sorvete derretido, olhando para um ponto indefinido à sua frente.

— Em que está pensando? — Harry perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Que nunca vou saber como é — admitiu pesarosa.

— Como é o quê? Ser mãe?

— Sim. Sempre disse que quero viver minha vida intensamente e ser mãe é uma aventura e tanto para uma mulher. Sentir um ser de verdade crescer em seu ventre, saber que uma pessoa existe somente porque você a gerou é algo muito forte. Entende, Harry?

— Claro. Se você algum dia sentir necessidade de passar por isso eu...

— Não sentirei. Não desejo ser mãe, lembra? Já fiz minha parte com meus irmãos. Só estava conjeturando um pouco.

— Tudo bem, mas se algum dia quiser tentar, poderia deixar o bebê comigo depois de tê-lo. Eu seria um bom pai.

— Com certeza você seria um ótimo pai, Harry.

— Amanda não pensava assim.

— Oh, a Amanda Quemanda, aquela tola.

Harry ficou surpreso.

— Quemanda?

— Este foi o apelido que dei a ela quando você nos apresentou. Aquela garota era muito egoísta e mandona para se importar se você seria um bom pai ou não. Mas, pelo menos, ela tinha bom senso o suficiente para perceber que não seria uma boa mãe. Deve ser por isso que te disse que não queria filhos.

— Ah, adoro sua sinceridade, Gina Weasley. — Harry ficou de pé. — Não precisa trabalhar hoje, mocinha?

— Sempre preciso trabalhar, meu caro.

Ela trabalhava na pizzaria do pai, a uma quadra de onde estavam.

— Aonde vai agora? — Gina levantou-se contra a sua vontade do banco. — Deixe-me adivinhar: dar uma olhada nos relatórios que trouxe para casa?

— Não trabalho mais nos fins de semana, lembra?

— Como? Não me diga que está cumprindo as resoluções que tomou na véspera de Ano-Novo. Achei que era a única que fazia isso.

— Isso porque as suas resoluções são fáceis.

— Fáceis? — repetiu, indignada. — Não são, não. Faz ideia de como é duro arrumar minha casa inteira toda se mana no meu dia de folga?

— Mais fácil do que resistir ao trabalho, considerando-se que sou um _workaholic _confesso. Isso para não falar em ter de me policiar para ir à academia cinco vezes por semana.

— Aliás, não é lá que você deveria estar agora?

— Não. Já fui esta manhã, enquanto você dormia.

— Sério? Que horas seria isso? Cinco da manhã? Porque foi essa a hora que eu acordei para levar Yank para passear.

— Achava que isso era trabalho do seu irmão Gui.

— Pois é. Era trabalho dele colocar o lixo para fora também, o que eu fiz ontem às seis da manhã, uma vez que Gui não dormiu em casa nas últimas duas noites.

— Seu pai sabe?

— E claro que sabe. Mas meu pai diz que Gui é um homem e por isso é dono de seu nariz.

— Homem? Com apenas vinte anos? Nem tanto.

— De qualquer forma, ele não mora mais em casa oficial mente.

— Mas quando está de férias da faculdade ele fica com vocês e deve ajudar.

— Sim. Gui tem tudo o que deseja de mãos beijadas, por mais crescido que esteja. E meu pai sempre o protege. Fico louca de raiva, mas acabo me calando.

— Gina, às vezes você parece ter uns doze anos de idade, sabia?

— Na verdade, sinto-me como se tivesse. Afinal, aqui estou eu, morando com meu pai e irmãos apesar de já ter trinta e seis anos.

— Por isso, não. Também moro na casa de meus pais — Harry argumentou.

— Sim, mas como eu disse hoje, você também parece ser uma criança algumas vezes — Gina respondeu, com uma pequena careta. — Além disso, a sua situação é diferente. Seus pais passam a maior parte do tempo na Flórida e só vêm para Nova York se tiverem um compromisso muito importante. Eu, por minha vez, moro com meu pai, três irmãos, um cachorro e aquele bicho de estimação esquisito que Carlinhos insiste em manter.

— Talvez você possa dar um jeito nisso quando Carlinhos for para a universidade no ano que vem — sugeriu Harry, enquanto caminhavam.

— Não creio. O bicho é estranho, mas não a ponto de eu expulsá-lo de casa.

— Não o animal, sua boba! Refiro-me a sua situação e à maneira como seu pai a trata. Deveria exigir mais respeito e deixar claro que é uma mulher e não uma menina.

— Sério? E como eu faria isso?

— Não sei. Não apareça para dormir em casa uma noite dessas.

— Claro, sempre quis dormir na rua mesmo.

Harry parou diante de um portão acinzentado e o abriu para Gina.

— O fato é que você precisa ter vida própria, minha cara. Uma vida de verdade. Vida social. Amigos, namorados...

— Vou ter isso em junho, assim que Carlinhos for para a faculdade e Luna se casar.

— Tudo bem, mas você não pode continuar assim até lá. Aposto que Cho vive mais aventuras no convento do que você em plena Nova York. Já faz mais de um ano que ter minou com Dino e nunca mais a vi com ninguém.

Ah, Dino. O artista, escritor e garçom. Dino poderia ter sido o amor de sua vida. Mas ele não estava disposto a esperar por ela. Não entendera a situação da família Weasley e simplesmente não entendia por que Gina não poderia pegar suas coisas e deixar Nova York para acompanhá-lo. A última vez que tivera notícias de Dino, ele estava trabalhando como _barman _em um _resort _nas Ilhas Virgens Inglesas.

— Você não saiu com mais ninguém depois que dei um jeitinho para que ficasse com Miguel no Ano-Novo. —Harry lembrou-a.

Miguel. Certo. Harry insistira que seu amigo seria perfeito para ela, aparentemente baseado no fato de que ambos gostavam de basquete.

— Olhe, acho que Miguel está voltando de Londres a semana que vem, e sei que ele não está com ninguém no momento. Quer que eu...

— Não!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Só não corte minha cabeça! — Harry ergueu as duas mãos pedindo trégua.

Ela respirou fundo e disse calmamente.

— Muito obrigada, Harry, mas não. Você precisa melhorar muito ainda para agir como cupido.

— Nunca disse que era bom nisso, Gina. Foi você quem perguntou se eu conhecia alguém disponível.

— Isso foi depois que eu bebi muito na festa de Natal na casa da sua tia. Acharei meu príncipe encantado sozinha, se é que ele existe. Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza, isso não acontecerá enquanto eu estiver por aqui.

— Claro que não, porque se você encontrasse alguém em Queens, talvez mudasse de ideia e tivesse de ficar por aqui. O que não faz parte dos seus planos.

— Não, não faz. Quero partir em busca da felicidade.

— Ela pode estar aqui, minha cara. Veja o que aconteceu comigo, por exemplo. Mudei muitas coisas e continuo no mesmo lugar, apesar de ter tido sucesso profissional e conquistado tudo o que desejava em minha carreira.

— Fácil falar, Harry. Você é um _workaholic _convicto e teria sucesso em qualquer lugar do mundo. Seu sobrenome é trabalho, meu caro, e não precisa sair de onde está para conseguir o que deseja. Quanto a mim, meus planos sempre foram voar alto e vou fazer isso custe o que custar.

— Sempre faz isso, não é, Gina?

— O que quer dizer?

— Você sempre precisa de um plano. Não gosta de fazer as coisas sem planejá-las.

— Planejar o quê?

— A vida, em geral.

— E o que tem de errado nisso? Gosto de definir minhas metas e organizar tudo para ter uma certa noção do que farei.

— Relaxe. Não foi uma crítica, apenas uma observação.

— Tudo bem. Agora observe isso. — Aproximou-se dele e balançou a mão sugestivamente. — Isso significa até mais, meu caro, porque estou indo agora.

— Divirta-se no trabalho, Gina.

— Você também, Harry. Divirta-se andando por aí sem ter um plano, ou um projeto — provocou ela, girando nos calcanhares e seguindo em direção ao Big Pizza Pie, a pizzaria dos Weasley.

...

— Então eu disse a ela que China nem pensar — Rony Prewett arremessou a bola de basquete em direção à cesta, mas errou. — Pense bem, Mione nunca esteve em um avião e agora quer voar até a China?

Harry pegou a bola e tentou driblar o amigo.

— Reflita com cuidado, Rony. Se essa for a única opção...

— Não é a nossa única opção. Estamos na lista de espera de adoção por aqui. Cedo ou tarde tudo dará certo.

— Mais provavelmente, tarde, muito tarde, meu caro.

— Sim, mas teremos um bebê. Mione só tem de ser paciente.

Harry lançou a bola, que bateu no aro e caiu. Ele já estava com a camiseta ensopada de suor. Aquele novo estilo de vida que estava tentando adotar era muito penoso para alguém que até então não praticava nenhum esporte com regularidade. Talvez os fins de semana no escritório ou diante do _laptop _fossem mais fáceis do que isso.

— Não quer parar por aqui? — perguntou a Rony. — Já estou entregando os pontos, eu disse que estava muito quente para jogarmos hoje.

— Também acho, mas preciso ficar longe de casa. Mione está me deixando maluco com essa história de China. Tirando as despesas fixas e o aluguel, mal temos dinheiro para ir a Chinatown, e ela quer ir até Pequim, do outro lado do mundo?

— Se quiser, arrumo o dinheiro para vocês, Rony — Harry ofereceu enquanto caminhavam até o banco mais próximo. — Já ofereci antes, se precisar...

— Agradeço, Harry, mas...

— Mas você não vai à China. Entendi — completou pelo amigo, tirando a camiseta molhada e enxugando o rosto.

— Bem, você iria?

— À China para adotar um bebê? Talvez, se eu não conhecer alguém em breve e tiver um filho da maneira tradicional — falou Harry, abrindo uma garrafa de Poland Spring que deixara no banco — poderei fazer algo do gênero. Nunca se sabe, Rony. Quero muito um filho.

— Você terá um. Conhecerá alguém e tudo dará certo. Digo, os dois serão férteis e não terão de pensar em opções radicais como eu e Mione.

Harry tomou um gole de sua água, lamentando por seus amigos. Rony e Mione tentavam gerar um filho desde o mo mento em que se casaram, havia quase uma década. Depois de muitas tentativas frustradas, havia dois anos tinham optado pela adoção.

—Você sabe, passamos dez anos de nossas vidas tentando não engravidar alguém — comentou Rony. — Então, depois dos trinta, em geral, fazemos exatamente o oposto.

— Ah, meu amigo, fale por você mesmo.

— Tem razão, esqueci que namorou uma freira durante toda a sua adolescência e que provavelmente uma gravidez indesejada não estava entre as suas preocupações — provocou-o Rony.

— Cho não era freira naquela época.

— Deveria ser, porque todos os sinais de castidade estavam lá.

Era engraçado pensar no assunto depois de tantos anos, mas na época o voto de castidade de Cho fora traumático para Harry, que era o único rapaz de vinte anos ainda virgem em Nova York. Se não fosse por Gina, ele ainda seria. Não. Tivera muitas mulheres desde então. Muitas mulheres, mas Gina era a única que ainda fazia parte de sua vida.

— Quer saber? Estou cansado de mulheres — Harry confessou com um suspiro.

— Nós dois. Digo, eu cresci em uma família com três irmãs. Depois tem Mione, a mãe e as irmãs dela. E se tivermos uma criança chinesa, certamente será uma menina. Os orfanatos estão cheios dessas pequenas, aumentando assim o número de mulheres na família.

Harry suprimiu um suspiro. De volta ao assunto do bebê. Aquilo era tudo sobre o que Rony queria falar nos últimos tempos.

Enquanto o amigo continuava a discorrer sobre os seus problemas e expectativas, Harry se pegara pensando na conversa que tivera com Gina alguns dias antes. A maneira como ela falara que jamais saberia o que é dar à luz. Bem, até parecia que Gina gostaria de passar por tal experiência. Mas, a ruiva era assim mesmo. Ela sempre tentara de tudo um pouco, _bungjump, _astrologia, comida indiana, comunidades alternativas.

_Mas dar __à luz é muito diferente disso tudo, seu tolo, _ponderou Harry. Além do mais, Gina não tinha tolerância alguma à dor. A bem da verdade, ela mal suportava um simples desconforto físico. Não poderia haver nada mais dramático que um espinho no dedo dela. Ou Gina batendo o dedinho do pé, por exemplo.

Aquele simples pensamento o fez menear a cabeça e rir.

— Você acha isso engraçado? — a voz de Rony o trouxe de volta à realidade.

— O quê?

— Parece feliz pelo fato de eu e minha esposa termos passado os primeiros seis anos do nosso casamento fazendo sexo nas mais estranhas posições, como o médico nos orientou a fazer, para o esperma chegar aonde deveria.

Ele mal ouvira o que o amigo havia dito.

_Bem, mas isso é engraçado, Rony — disfarçou.

_Não para mim. Não quando descobri que meu esperma tinha pouca mobilidade.

— Desculpe-me. — Harry colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e jogou a garrafa de água no lixo ao lado deles. — Olhe, tenho de ir para casa. Preciso fazer algumas ligações.

— É? Para quem tem de ligar?

— Um colega de trabalho me deu dois ingressos para ver _Os Produtores _e tenho de arrumar alguém para me fazer companhia.

— Você já não viu este musical duas vezes?

— Três, para falar a verdade — confessou Harry. — Mas é ótimo, então assistirei mais vezes sem problema algum. A não ser que você e Mione queiram ficar com os ingressos?

— Eu até queria, mas temos de ir ao aniversário da mãe de Mione em Jersey.

— Será divertido. Você não estava me contando hoje cedo o quanto gosta da sua sogra e de como ela prepara massas deliciosas somente para você?

— Sim, Betty é ótima, mas acredite, sexta à noite não será divertido. Os irmãos e irmãs de Hermione estarão lá e ela vai chorar durante todo o caminho de volta para casa, como sempre faz quando vê nossos sobrinhos. Chegamos ao ponto em que ela chora até mesmo se vir um bebê em um carrinho de supermercado.

— Sinto muito, Rony.

— Tudo bem, nós sobreviveremos.

Harry bateu de leve no ombro do amigo. A conversa que tivera naquela manhã com Gina ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Especialmente agora que Rony trouxera o assunto do bebê à baila novamente.

Então, como se não bastasse tudo aquilo, quando se levantaram e começaram a caminhar, Harry e Rony passaram por uma fonte, onde havia muitas crianças brincando. Os bancos ao redor estavam cheios de mães e babás, todas ocupadas com seus pequeninos.

Havia somente um homem ali, cuidando de uma menininha. A cena do pai beijando a cabeça da filha, enquanto a ajudava a sair da água deixou Harry comovido. Ficou imaginando onde estaria a mãe da garota.

Se é que ela tinha mãe.

De repente, algo lhe ocorreu. Será que poderia ser pai solteiro?

Talvez...

— Ei, Harry, cuidado. — Rony segurou-o pelo braço.

— O quê? — Harry parou e percebeu que quase havia pisado em uma pilha de lixo.

— Onde anda com a cabeça, homem?

— Você nem imagina — ele respondeu, rindo.

De fato, ninguém podia fazer ideia do que Harry Potter es tava pensando, e do rumo que decidira dar a sua vida. Afinal, Gina tinha razão. Um sonho poderia precisar de um certo planejamento...

.

.

.

_**N/A: Olá, como vão?**_

_**Nossa, não pensei que essa nova adaptação teria logo a princípio tantos comentários. Amei cada um deles, queria muito ter postado o capítulo ontem, mas não tive tempo.**_

_**Obrigado por cada comentário, e um grande agradecimento em especial a todos leitoras que mesmo após uns meses ausente continuam a acompanhar as coisas que posto, muito lindo isso! =D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Obs: Amanhã novo capítulo!**__** (Aproveitem que estou boazinha)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

.

.

**Gigi W B Potter:** Que bom que esta gostando dessa nova adaptação. Sobre sua fic estou aguardando novos capítulos, e assim q você postar as outras estarei lá! =D

.

**Edwiges Potter:** Problemas de ansiedade? Pode deixar que vou procurar não atrasar nas postagens! =D Espero que continue gostando da adaptação. Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Dani:** Desculpa por essa longa espera, mas estive realmente perdida em minhas programações do semestre. Vou postar o mais rápido possível. Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Mari IP:** Que bom que gostou, espero que sua opinião não tenha mudado. Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Joana Patricia:** Quando li este livro pela primeira vez, também ri sobre a história do padre. Espero que continue gostando da adaptação e que acompanhe o desenvolver dela. obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Bia Siqueira:** Que bom que não errei na escolha da adaptação, vou te confessar que abri diversos livros e toda vez mudava de ideia sobre qual fazer, esse é um dos que eu particularmente gosto, ansiosa para saber se vocês também irão gostar. Acho que esse capítulo explicou sua dúvida sobre a Cho, ela não morreu, mas foi encontrar Deus de outra forma. Aguardo seu comentário sobre esse capítulo.

.

**Nathiuka**: Ola, eu recebi os e-mails de alertas do Fanfiction das outras adaptações q esta acompanhando, espero que esteja gostando de todos. Apesar que devo alertar que meu trabalho (quando se trata de adaptação) se resumi a modificá-las levemente para esse maravilhoso casal e postar, ou seja, todo os direitos são dos autores maravilhosos de quem pego emprestado o trabalho para "divulgação" (digamos assim). Qualquer dúvida com o Fanfiction, é só dizer, mas já que é uma leitora recente por aqui busque algumas fics antigas pq elas são maravilhosas também! Aguardo sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo.

.

**YukiYuri:** Ola, tudo bem? Fico realmente contente q esteja gostando. Passaram-se 15 anos desde o abandono, mas logo mais vocês vão perceber que o moreno foi consolado adequadamente (não direi spoiler). Aguardo seu comentário para saber o que achou desse capítulo.

.

**Bianca Evans:** Ola, vou ficar dependendo de vocês para saber se estão gostando ou não. O que ajuda em questão de postagem, pq se estão lendo é injusto eu não me esforçar para postar no dia! ^^ Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e aguardo sua opinião sobre o novo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap****ítulo II**

Gina retirou os pratos sujos deixados em cima da mesa por uma família numerosa que acabara de sair da pizzaria. Famílias numerosas eram as piores no que dizia respeito à bagunça deixada. Bem, adolescentes também eram terríveis. Mas famílias numerosas eram imbatíveis.

Suspirando, Gina fez seu trabalho, limpando o molho que caíra nas cadeiras. Estava prestes a dar o trabalho por encerrado quando percebeu os restos de queijo na toalha e teve de fazer um esforço redobrado para que tudo ficasse em ordem.

Quando terminou, gemeu baixinho e colocou as mãos nas costas, doloridas por ter ficado tanto tempo curvada. Enquanto voltava para a cozinha, deu uma olhada em torno de si e viu que além de uma mesa ocupada por duas garotas que discutiam alegremente, e outra com um casal de meia-idade, havia poucos clientes na pizzaria.

— Olá, sr. Cebriones — cumprimentou o cliente habitual que estava sendo atendido por sua prima Cara.

— Olá, Gina. Você está linda hoje, como sempre. Não está? _— _ele perguntou a Cara.

— Magnífica — respondeu a garota, em um tom entediado.

— Ela é admirável. Ah, Gina, se eu fosse vinte anos mais novo e você vinte anos mais velha...

— Bem, neste caso eu seria vinte anos mais velha do que o senhor — zombou Gina, com uma careta. — Mande lembranças minhas à sra. Cebriones. E experimente esta salada de tomates cereja com _mozarela _de leite de búfalas. Fui eu mesma que fiz e está ótima.

— Se foi você quem fez eu experimentarei. Aliás, por você eu faria qualquer coisa, Gina — fez troça o sr. Cebriones.

A ruiva sorriu e empurrou a porta que dava para a cozinha. O cheiro forte de alho chegou-lhe até as narinas, incomodando-a momentaneamente,

— O que está acontecendo lá fora? Como está o movimento? — perguntou seu pai, que preparava um pedido para ser entregue no sistema _delivery._

— O de sempre. Está começando a encher agora, afinal, está quase na hora do jantar. — Ela colocou os pratos sujos na pia cheia de água.

— Já?

— Sim, já passa das sete e meia.

— Então onde está seu irmão?

— Provavelmente no parque com os amigos.

— Não, Carlinhos. Eu quis dizer Guilherme.

— Guilherme? Alguém alguma vez sabe onde Gui está? — retrucou Gina, cansada.

— Ele deve estar a caminho.

Arthur Weasley continuou a preparar as pizzas.

Gina saiu da cozinha, perguntando-se se o pai teria alguma pista do paradeiro do irmão. Era provável que não. Afinal, Guilherme era o clássico filho do meio. Ela não conseguia deixar de compará-lo a seu tio Cheech, irmão de seu pai e também o filho do meio. Cheech Weasley estava no terceiro casamento e, pela milésima vez, tentava uma nova carreira que ele garantia que iria deixá-lo muito rico.

Cara, filha do primeiro casamento de seu tio, trabalhava todo fim de semana na pizzaria, tentando economizar para a faculdade. Ela frequentemente revirava os olhos diante do que o pai dizia, mas Gina tomava cuidado para não verbalizar o que realmente pensava. Afinal, como vovó Weasley vivia repetindo, sangue é sangue.

Gina riu e concentrou-se em seus afazeres. Ela arrumou outras mesas, atendeu vários pedidos por telefone e voltou à cozinha, esfregando as mãos no avental.

-Papai, você deveria ir para casa — aconselhou, notando que o pai sentia dores ao colocar as pizzas no forno. — Sua bursite está atacada, não é?

- Sim, um pouco. Mas não se preocupe. Irei para casa quando Guilherme chegar.

- Não, você não precisa fazer isso. Cuido da cozinha enquanto ele não chega.

- Você tem de ficar lá fora,

- Peço a Carlinhos para dar cobertura a Cara.

_Papai parece velho e cansado, _Gina pensou ao observar o pai colocar a mão no ombro afetado pelo mal. O cabelo ralo de Arthur Weasley estava mais grisalho e as olheiras mais pronunciadas do que o habitual.

— Pensei que Carlinhos estivesse no parque — argumentou Arthur.

— Eu mando alguém encontrá-lo, isso se ele não aparecer aqui antes. Além do mais, sabemos que Carlinhos estará aqui a qualquer minuto para comer. Vá, pai. O senhor precisa descansar.

Já fazia três anos que seu pai sofrerá um ataque cardíaco que quase o matara. Três anos desde que Gina ouvira um barulho e encontrara o pai caído no chão, ao lado da cama, tentando respirar. Três anos que fizera duas breves ligações em busca de ajuda: uma para o serviço de resgate e outra para Harry.

Por sorte, Harry aparecera lá em questão de segundos, quando Arthur parará de respirar. Fora ele, que salvara a vida de seu pai, ressuscitando-o com massagens no peito. Fora Harry também que pagara a conta do hospital, porque só então os Weasley descobriram que a mensalidade do plano de saúde estava atrasada, pois Arthur tivera de es colher entre pagar a faculdade de Guilherme e o plano que lhe garantiria atendimento. E fora Harry ainda que tirara algumas semanas de férias para ajudar na pizzaria enquanto o Sr. Weasley não podia trabalhar e a ruiva cuidava dele.

Três anos desde que Harry salvara seu pai... e todos eles, na verdade.

Tempo o suficiente para que Arthur voltasse aos velhos e perigosos hábitos: excesso de trabalho, de comida e de preocupações com os filhos e os negócios, não parando nunca para descansar.

Por sorte, agora Gina conseguira convencê-lo a ir para casa descansar um pouco.

Sozinha, ela assumiu o comando do forno a lenha e es forçou-se para dar conta de todos os pedidos. Era difícil, mas estava acostumada, pois fazia isso desde os dez anos de idade. Estava preparando a massa quando Harry apareceu na porta.

— O que está fazendo, Gina? — perguntou, parecendo totalmente refrescado na bermuda branca e a camisa polo com listras azul-marinho.

Uma careta surgiu nas faces ovais de Gina.

— Preparando outra pizza de rúcula. Parece que ultima mente todo o mundo quer pizza de verduras — comentou, colocando fatias de tomate sobre a massa. — É muito estranho para mim que cresci tendo as pizzas de _mozarela _e _pepperoni _como as mais tipicamente italianas.

— Quemanda adorava pizzas de rúcula.

— Isso não me surpreende — falou, usando os cotovelos para afastar a franja do rosto. — Magra como era, optaria por qualquer coisa que tivesse menos calorias. Então, o que está fazendo aqui, Harry Potter?

— Estava voltando da locadora e parei para pegar uma pizza.

— Que sabor?

— Carne e cebola.

— Que filme?

— Aquele suspense que saiu agora e está fazendo sucesso, com Bruce Willis.

— Por um segundo, pensei que você teria um encontro emocionante. Mas com Bruce Willis e pizza de carne e cebola seria muito difícil, mesmo.

— Engraçadinha. Acontece que darei um tempo a mim mesmo e ficarei só esta noite. Aliás, quer assistir comigo? Comprei seis copos de Hagen-Daz de _cookies. _Daqueles que você mais gosta.

—Adoraria, mas estou presa aqui hoje. Gui não apareceu e não tenho ideia de onde Carlinhos esteja. Você não iria chamá-lo no parque para mim, não é?

— Eu até iria, mas o vi sair uma hora atrás — contou Harry, sorrindo. — Ele e um de seus amigos estavam saindo de casa quando cheguei. Os dois passaram tanto perfume que eu poderia jurar que tinham um encontro hoje.

— Encontro? De jeito nenhum.

— Carlinhos usava gel no cabelo.

— Gel? — Gina meneou a cabeça. — Ele nunca usou isso.

— Oh, pobre cenorinha. Vamos apostar.

— Não quero apostar.

— Se quer saber, acho que Carlinhos tem namorada e você não.

— O que apostaríamos?

— Se ele não tiver, tiro o lixo para você durante a próxima semana inteira. Caso contrário, você terá um bebê para mim.

— Ah, pare de falar asneira, Harry. Ele ficou mudo.

Gina começou a preparar outro pedido, refletindo se seu irmão caçula poderia mesmo estar saindo com alguém. Era estranho, mas não conseguia imaginar Carlinhos, o bebê que cuidara desde que chegara em casa da maternidade, rodeado por garotas.

Carlinhos? Mal dava para pensar nele escovando os dentes direito, muito menos se arrumando a fim de impressionar uma garota. Quando Guilherme tinha a mesma idade de Carlinhos, ele já era o preferido entre as meninas. Gina jamais imaginara que o irmão mais novo seguiria os passos de Gui.

Um barulho interrompeu a sequência de seus pensamentos.

Ela olhou para o lado e deparou com Harry lavando uma panela de molho.

— O que está fazendo?

— Ajudando.

— Você não precisa ajudar.

— Sei disso, mas eu quero.

— Preciso de três de _pepperoni _com _champignon _— pediu Cara, entrando com outra pilha de pedidos nas mãos e colocando-a no balcão ao lado de Gina. — Eles mandarão alguém buscar em dez minutos.

— Tudo bem, esqueça a louça e pegue o avental, então. — Gina sucumbiu ao inevitável e aceitou a ajuda que o moreno oferecia.

— Eu não preciso disso.

—Você tem ideia do que acontecerá a sua bermuda branca se não fizer o que estou dizendo? — avisou-o, enquanto ten tava adiantar os outros pedidos.

— Depois eu lavo.

— Não vai adiantar, porque as manchas de molho e gordura não saem facilmente.

— Comprarei outra bermuda. Está muito calor para usar um avental. Tudo bem, o que faço primeiro?

O telefone tocou, interrompendo-os.

— Não posso atender, Gina — gritou Cara. — Estou anotando um pedido.

— Por favor, Harry, atenda — Gina pediu, sentindo-se grata pela presença dele naquele momento.

Harry tirou o telefone do gancho.

— Big Pizza Pie, boa noite.

Gina sorriu e secretamente perguntou-se o que seria dela sem alguém como Harry, que estava sempre por perto, nos mo mentos bons e ruins.

A ruiva virou a placa da porta, deixando claro que a pizzaria estava fechada. Era o fim de mais um estafante dia, ou melhor, uma estafante noite de trabalho. Rapidamente, trancou a porta e apagou quase todas as luzes.

— Ai! — gemeu Harry, tropeçando ao voltar da cozinha.

— Sinto muito, mas se não apagar as luzes, alguém pode aparecer e pedir mais alguma coisa — desculpou-se Gina.

— Juro, acho que se abríssemos vinte e quatro horas pode ríamos ter clientes a noite toda.

- Pois é, sempre disse a seu pai que vocês deveriam abrir uma rede de franquias. Ganhariam muito dinheiro. Eu poderia ajudar...

— Sei que poderia, mas você já fez o bastante por todos nós e, de qualquer forma, meu pai está na fase em que de veria pensar apenas em se aposentar.

Um tímido raio de luz iluminava o ambiente.

— Nossa, como o tempo passa depressa aqui — observou Harry, bocejando e saindo de trás da caixa registradora e indo sentar-se em uma das cadeiras de maneira para esticar as pernas longas na outra.

Fazia alguns anos desde que trabalhara na pizzaria enquanto Arthur se recuperava do ataque cardíaco. Tinha esquecido o quanto exaustivo era aquilo. Suas pernas e costas estavam doloridas e ele transpirava por causa do calor do forno. Mas, de alguma forma, aquela sensação era estranha mente boa.

— Ah, são apenas duas da manhã. A noite é uma criança — Gina desamarrou seu avental.

— É claro. Há muito tempo que a noite não é mais uma criança para mim. Aliás, desde a época da faculdade que não posso dizer mais isso.

— Sim, você está ficando um Harry velho e chato.

— Um Harry velho e chato, mas sem o qual você não sobre viveria minha cara.

— Acredite, Harry, sei que ocupo uma boa parte do seu tempo e que não foi somente esta noite que abusei de sua boa vontade. O que poderia fazer para recompensá-lo?

— Dar à luz o meu primeiro filho — respondeu ele, sem hesitar. — Mas se você for contra a gravidez, aceito uma cerveja gelada.

— Bem, assim é mais fácil. — Ela retirou duas garrafas da geladeira e entregou uma ao amigo.

— Droga, aqui estava eu, esperando que pudesse ter meu filho — ele falou, correndo os dedos pela borda da garrafa.

— Nunca. Eu? Grávida? — Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry, sorvendo um gole do líquido gelado. —Achava que tínhamos desistido dessa ideia hoje de manhã.

— Talvez, você tenha. Eu ainda quero que seja um plano viável.

— Acha que eu ter um bebê para você é viável? — Ela riu. — Será que não consegue me imaginar grávida, enorme, culpando-o por meu infortúnio? Você teria que sair do país para fugir de mim.

— Sim, mas saberia que me encontraria, onde quer que eu estivesse, mesmo se fosse do outro lado do oceano.

— Verdade, por isso eu jamais poderia engravidar.

— Por ser covarde? — Harry tomou outro gole de sua cerveja. — Ah, por favor, Gina. Pense, a dor não deve ser pior do que fazer uma tatuagem.

A ruiva encarou-o beligerante.

— Quem disse que eu faria uma tatuagem?

— Eu digo.

— Mesmo?

— Sim.

Ela olhou para o chão a fim de não deixá-lo ver sua ex pressão, Harry sabia muito bem quando mentia.

— Neste caso, está muito enganado.

— Será? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Imagino que seja porque você tem uma em um lugar que acha que eu nunca veria.

Gina sorveu um longo gole da cerveja sem álcool, tentando disfarçar.

— Cenorinha, você está ficando vermelha.

— Não! É só o reflexo da placa — argumentou, apontando para a placa de néon vermelho da fachada do Big Pizza Pie.

— Não, senhora — Harry falou, deixando a garrafa de cerveja de lado. Talvez fosse hora de tocar no assunto que nunca haviam discutido. Era estranho pensar em falar sobre o que acontecera naquela noite em que Cho o abandonara no altar. Ainda mais depois de tanto tempo e quando a amizade deles era tão forte e sincera.

Era por isso que Harry nunca se permitia sequer pensar no que acontecera. Agora, porém, quanto mais tentava tirar aquelas imagens de sua cabeça, mais elas pareciam nítidas e reais. Perguntava-se se Gina se sentiria da mesma forma.

- Tudo bem. Quem te contou? — Gina deu uma risadinha nervosa.

— Ninguém me contou. Aposto que você pensou que estava muito escuro naquela noite a ponto de eu não ver sua tatuagem, mas...

— Harry!

— O que foi? — perguntou inocentemente. Ele tinha se levantado e agora abria a geladeira para pegar mais duas garrafas. Ao voltar, sentou-se mais perto dela. Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Talvez estivesse com vontade de flertar e Gina fosse a única mulher por perto. Ou talvez... — É uma rosa vermelha — ele disse, permitindo que a magia da noite trouxesse a lembrança da fantasia de adolescentes de volta.

— Chute certeiro. Você sabe que amo rosas. Verdade. Sua mãe sempre foi apaixonada por flores, rosas em especial, e enchia a casa delas. Desde a morte da mãe, Gina tinha um carinho especial por aquelas flores. Ela usava perfume de rosas, sabonete de rosas e tudo o mais que pudesse lembrar a flor.

O moreno suspirou. Queria se aproximar mais dela, porém, achou melhor conter-se por enquanto.

— Não é um chute. Estou afirmando, Gina. Você tem uma tatuagem. Uma pequena rosa vermelha, no lado esquerdo do quadril, bem embaixo do...

Gina o fitou boquiaberta.

— Quem lhe contou? Foi a Cho? Porque eu pedi para ela guardar segredo.

— Não foi a Cho.

Será que ele deveria dizer toda a verdade? Estava se sentindo estranho. Deveria ser a hora, o cansaço... ou a cerveja.

— Sério, Gina, eu vi a tatuagem. Na noite em que...

— Harry! — ela exclamou horrorizada. — Não diga isso!

— Falar o quê? Que transamos? Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, isso aconteceu há mais de quinze anos. Já é tempo de poder mos falar sobre o assunto sem traumas.

— Você pode. Mas terá de falar sozinho. Prefiro fingir que nunca aconteceu. De qualquer forma, o que há com você esta noite?

— Como assim?

— Nada, você parece... — Balançou a cabeça, confusa. — Sei lá, muito empolgado ou está flertando comigo.

Harry a encarou.

— Acha mesmo? — Graças aos anos de prática, conseguia esconder a forte atração que sentia por Gina. Ela nunca soubera do fato, mas começava a ficar difícil disfarçar, especial mente quando queria tanto ter um filho e ela lhe parecia a mulher ideal para concebê-lo.

— Sim, acho que está flertando - Ela respondeu sem rodeios. — E deve estar desesperado para fazer isso. Quero dizer, eu estou cheirando a alho e cebolas, meu cabelo não vê uma escova há, pelo menos, seis horas. Portanto, não devo parecer tão irresistível assim.

— Ora, não banque a modesta. Você é a mulher mais atraente do mundo para mim, Gina Weasley — disse Harry, usando a sua melhor imitação de sotaque francês. — Amo o cheiro de alho, isso me excita.

— Quem seria o senhor, _monsieur? _Peppe Le Pew? — Gina entrou no espírito da brincadeira. — Sabe o que acho, Harry? Que faz muito tempo que teve um encontro.

— Não, eu tive um encontro na sexta. Ou melhor, na terça.

— Sério? Com quem?

— Sara sem "h". Uma garota que conheci na academia.

— Sara sem "h"?

— Sim. Ela deve ter me dito isso um milhão de vezes. "Sou Sara sem h". Como se fizesse diferença.

— Realmente, você só precisaria saber disso se fosse escrever o nome dela.

— Talvez a pobre garota tenha pensado que eu era dado a escrever poemas ou cartas de amor. Eu, um executivo do mercado financeiro. Seria mesmo muito interessante.

Eles riram juntos, como sempre faziam.

— Sério, Gina, o que há com as mulheres?

— É uma conspiração, Harry.

- Contra mim?

- Exatamente. Nenhuma de nós gosta de você, então ficamos confundindo sua cabeça.

— Quer saber? Acredito nisso — ele afirmou. — Passei uma hora tentando pensar em alguém que pudesse convidar para assistir a _Os Produtores _na próxima sexta-feira à noite, e você sabe o quê? Não consegui pensar em uma mulher solteira cuja companhia me parecesse agradável. Você não iria comigo?

— De novo? Você já me levou para assistir a este musical, lembra? Naquela noite em que Amanda Quemanda não quis ir porque estava naqueles dias.

— Eu sei, mas você gostou. Por que não quer ver mais uma vez?

— Hum... Nós jantaríamos primeiro?

— No lugar que você quiser.

— Podemos ir dançar depois do teatro?

— Só se eu escolher o local.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— A última vez que você escolheu o lugar, tivemos de escutar as músicas de Rosemarie Clooney a noite inteira.

— Isso foi cinco anos atrás e, vamos, admita que foi divertido.

— É, até sermos expulsos. Você não deveria ter discutido com aquela Liza.

— Ela, ou melhor, ele passou a mão em mim.

— E daí?

— Por favor, Gina. Como eu poderia sentar e ficar quieto enquanto uma _drag queen _passava a mão...

— Ah, Harry, isso é Nova York. Até onde você sabe, era realmente Liza Minnelli.

— Claro, com dois metros de altura, Gina, e um equipamento sobressalente pendurado em um ponto estratégico do corpo. Não, muito obrigado. Além disso, o ponto é... — Ele tomou mais um gole da cerveja. — Ah, qual era o ponto mesmo?

— Que desejava que eu saísse com você sexta-feira à noite.

— Isso. Desejo muito que vá comigo. Tudo bem?

— Claro. Mas tenho de avisar que meu guarda-roupa não está lá grande coisa. Posso usar o que usei da última vez que saímos?

— Acho que o elenco nem notará que está repetindo a roupa. Vamos lá, vamos para minha casa assistir ao Bruce, vamos — chamou-a, fazendo uma careta de súplica.

— Não. Estou exausta. Tenho de acordar no máximo às dez horas amanhã.

— Eu não. Adiantei todas a minhas coisas hoje.

— Você quer dizer ontem.

— Sábado.

— É, e agora já é domingo. Em poucas horas estarei sentada na igreja, tentando não dormir enquanto o padre faz um sermão interminável. Por favor, Harry, vamos para casa antes que eu caia de tanto sono.

E foi exatamente o que fizeram. Uma vez na rua, eles passaram pelo pequeno mercado coreano, onde havia jovens de vinte e poucos anos em busca de algo para comer depois de uma noite de diversão.

— Nossa, lembra quando ficávamos fora até tarde? — Gina bocejou. — Estamos ficando velhos, não? Logo estaremos na casa dos quarenta.

— Ainda faltam alguns anos. Você tem mais energia do que eu. Sonha em sair daqui e viajar pelo mundo e tudo o que eu quero é ficar deitado no meu sofá.

— Mas isso é tão solitário!

— Seria mais confortável se eu tivesse uma esposa e filhos — Harry admitiu, enquanto dobravam a esquina. — Não seria isso que eu deveria estar fazendo com essa idade? Casando? Construindo uma família?

— Você pode ser. Quanto a mim, tudo o que quero é ter minar com as obrigações de ter uma família, se é que me entende.

Harry olhou para um táxi que passava na rua.

— Já se sentiu como se andasse quilômetros e não chegasse a lugar algum?

— É exatamente como me sinto. Mas sei que só tenho mais um ano para viver desta forma. Menos do que isso. Na verdade, serão nove meses.

— Nove meses? — Harry sorriu. — Vê? Você tem tempo para ter um bebê para mim, então.

— Está falando sério, não é? — Gina disse inesperadamente.

— Ah, Gina, acho que você não cogitaria a ideia de engra...

— Não, não eu. Quer dizer, ter um filho. Você quer mesmo ser pai?

— Eu quero.

— Por quê?

Ele pensou um pouco.

— Não sei explicar — respondeu finalmente. — É que parece que tem algo faltando em minha vida. Estou pronto para a próxima fase, assim como você.

— É... — ela murmurou docemente. — Só que a minha fase e a sua são opostas. A sua meta é totalmente diferente da minha, meu querido amigo.

Pela primeira vez, Harry acreditou ouvir uma ponta de medo na voz melodiosa de Gina.

— Sabe, você não precisa partir. Tem suas coisas aqui e um diploma...

—Da faculdade local? Ora, Harry, só fiz o curso de Administração porque meu pai me obrigou. Além do mais, não quero ser a filhinha que cuida dos negócios da família. Isso não faz parte dos meus planos.

— Talvez você esteja preocupada demais em seguir o que planejou. Nos últimos quinze anos, não falou em outra coisa a não, em quando sairia daqui para realizar seu sonho.

— Eu sei que não preciso, Harry — Gina interrompeu-o com firmeza. — Mas a questão é que desejo fazer isso. Sempre desejei.

E ele sempre acreditara no que ela dizia... Até aquele momento.

Afinal, só agora se dava conta de que, na verdade, ficar era o maior medo dela, e não partir; porque ficar, na cabecinha dela, significava que nada mudaria. Mas ele pensava justamente o oposto: ela poderia ficar e ainda assim realizar o seu sonho de felicidade.

Talvez pudesse ajudá-la a entender isso antes que fosse tarde demais.

.

.

.

_**N/A: Ola, como estão todos?**_

_**O que estão achando da adaptação? **_

_**Gina esta realmente decidida a seguir com seus planos, mas o moreno também esta tramando algo. O que será que vai acontecer? Quem vai ganhar essa batalha de sonhos/desejos.**_

_**Obrigado por todos os comentários, alertas e tc.**_

.

.

_**Obs: PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NA SEXTA-FEIRA!**_

.

.

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

.

.

**Gigi W B Potter**: Como prometido aqui esta o capítulo postado, tendo comentário o próximo será sexta-feira. Mas pode ser que enfim venho o epílogo de "Manual de Conquista" na quinta-feira, vamos se consigo um tempinho para terminá-lo.

Assim que postar algo novo ou atualizar sua fic me avisa que irei passar lá sem dúvida! =D

Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Bia Siqueira:** Quem diria que a Cho serviria para algo, como disse em uma resposta aos comentários no capítulo anterior: O moreno foi muito bem consolado por Gina, e nesse capítulo posso dizer que ele também foi o porto-seguro da ruiva até hoje. O que será que vai acontecer com esses dois?¹ Isso só vai saber lendo! rsrsrs

Harry esta com grandes para a ruivinha, mas como pode ver ela esta bem determinada a seguir com seus sonhos, mas ninguém disse que o moreno também não é teimoso!

A história de Rony e Hermione é bem triste mesmo, só posso imaginar o quanto difícil deve ser para casais nessa situação, mas ainda estamos no segundo capítulo e muita coisa pode acontecer, quem sabe Hermione não o convence a pegar aquele avião para China...

Obrigado pelo comentário, aguardo sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo!

.

**Natalia Weasley Potter**: Ponto anotado! Como prometido aqui esta mais um capítulo, agora os planos do moreno praticamente já foram revelados, vamos só ver se a ruivinha vai aceitá-los. Sério que indicaram minhas fics?

Fico feliz que estejam acompanhando e principalmente gostando!

Aguardo ansiosa para saber sua opinião!

**Gemeas Potter:** Olá, tudo bem? Fico feliz que estejam acompanhando e gostando, espero continuar agradando com essa adaptação até o final.

Obrigado pelos comentários.

**Edwiges Potter**: Confesso que me surpreendi com a quantidade de comentários logo no prólogo, fiquei mega feliz em ver que continuam acompanhando as fics/adaptações que posto. Na verdade eu só cito sobre comentarem porque o tempo que uso para revisar o capítulo e postá-lo é o da minha pausa lanche aqui do estágio e se ninguém estiver lendo não preciso "correr" para postar o quanto antes, mas enquanto tiver qualquer comentário, mesmo que seja 1 eu estarei postando. A história do Rony e Hermione é bem triste, mas ainda estamos no começo, pode ser que algo aconteça referente a isso. Sobre o moreno, ele é teimoso então digamos que ele vai querer lutar por esses novos "planejamentos" que esta fazendo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap****ítulo III**

— Gina? Gina, você está em casa?

A porta bateu no andar inferior do sobrado tipicamente nova-iorquino e passos firmes escoaram pelo hall.

— Estou aqui em cima — gritou Gina, saindo debaixo da cama do irmão mais novo, com meias sujas nas mãos.

— Gina? — Luna chamou mais uma vez, ao chegar em casa do trabalho.

Quarta-feira. Certo. O consultório pediátrico em que Luna trabalhava como recepcionista fechava mais cedo às quartas.

— Estou no quarto dos meninos, Luna.

A mais jovem das filhas de Arthur Weasley apareceu na porta.

— Nossa, o que aconteceu com seus cabelos? — Gina não conseguiu conter o espanto.

O rosto bonito da irmã estava coberto por uma maquiagem pesada e os cabelos exibiam um penteado um tanto exótico, para dizer o mínimo.

— Gostou?

Gina lançou um olhar desconfiado para o estranho coque no alto da cabeça de Luna, que mais parecia um ninho malfeito.

— É... Como eu poderia dizer? Não combina muito com você, Luna.

— Sério? — Luna pisou em um taco de hóquei e no tocador de CD portátil espalhados no chão e olhou-se no espelho.

— Acha que isso combina com seu estilo, minha querida?

— Bem, Lila disse que sim.

— Oh, Lila tem um gosto exótico.

Gina deveria ter imaginado que a amiga mais antiga e invejosa da irmã estaria por trás de tal feito.

Lila se formara na escola de cabeleireiros do bairro e ficara desempregada durante dez anos, além de travar uma busca incansável por um marido. Agora, ela abrira o próprio salão e queria convencer a todos de que era uma profissional de primeira linha.

— Lila achou que esse penteado ficaria ótimo em mim.

— Ela quer que você use isso no dia do seu casamento? — Gina indagou, apontando para o penteado bizarro.

— Sim, também me maquiou para fazermos um teste de como devo ficar no dia.

Gina meneou a cabeça, não acreditando no que ouvira.

— Oh, Deus, dê um tempo. Ou ela está tentando sabotar seu casamento ou tomou todas.

Provavelmente um pouco dos dois, Gina concluiu, pois estava convencida de que Lila tinha inveja do relaciona mento de Luna e Neville.

— Acho que não ficou tão ruim. — Luna colocou uma mecha escura atrás da orelha. —Até acho que ficou chique.

Gina abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Luna continuou falando.

— De qualquer forma, Lila disse que este penteado está na moda na França.

A ruiva revirou os olhos enquanto colocava a pilha de roupa suja no cesto.

Lila, era cheia dessas coisas. Mas Luna acreditava em tudo o que lhe diziam, o que provavelmente era o seu pior defeito. As duas eram amigas desde a infância, e Luna não mudaria de opinião sobre amiga agora, depois de todos aqueles anos.

Mesmo assim...

— O fato é que você não vai se casar na França, meu bem, mas aqui — Gina lembrou-a gentilmente. — O casamento será em Queens, e as noivas de nosso bairro costumam usar penteados normais. Por que não faz isso?

— É fácil para você falar. Seu cabelo não é como o meu. Quero ficar linda no dia do meu casamento.

— Você ficará, querida. Garanto.

_E Lila s__ó tocará em seu cabelo se passar por cima do meu cadáver._

Gina pegou o cesto de roupas sujas do chão e abriu a porta,

— Vamos lá para baixo. Vou colocar isso na máquina de lavar.

— Já fiz isso ontem.

— Bem, acho que Carlinhos trocou de roupa umas cinco vezes hoje — contou ela. — Talvez ele realmente tenha arrumado uma namorada.

— Você acha? — Luna seguiu a irmã até o andar inferior, passando pelas fotos emolduradas da família Weasley. Bastava olhar para o mural de fotos para ter a impressão de que todos eles tinham congelado no tempo.

No alto, estavam as fotos de Arthur e Molly Weasley, no dia do casamento deles. Havia ainda uma de Gina do dia de sua formatura, outra de Percy quando ele se alistara no exército americano. Já a foto de Luna era de uma das piores épocas da vida dela: aparelhos nos dentes, espinhas no nariz, cabelo oleoso, óculos e muitos quilinhos a mais. Enfim, uma adolescente típica. Quanto a Guilherme, o retrato mostrava-o sorrindo, com uma velha bola de futebol americano nas mãos. A última foto era muito menor do que as outras e fora pendurada bem abaixo das demais. Tratava-se de uma pequena foto de Carlinhos bebê, usando apenas uma fralda.

Toda vez que Gina passava por ali, sentia que se sua mãe ainda fosse viva aquelas fotos não estariam mais lá, pois teriam sido substituídas por outras. Muitas vezes, ela própria tivera ímpetos de trocá-las, mas nunca conseguira fazê-lo. Como também não conseguira trocar os móveis da sala de estar desde a morte da mãe. Eram praticamente novos quando ela morrera. Gina lembrava-se de Molly, grávida e vestindo uma bata de gestante, parada na porta, dizendo exatamente onde tio Mário e seu pai deveriam colocar as coisas.

Nada mudara desde então.

Até a cozinha era a mesma, com os armários escuros e fora de moda, o papel de parede com margaridas do final dos anos oitenta, cadeiras amareladas e uma mesa de madeira antiga.

— Se eu fizer café, você toma? — Gina perguntou à irmã, depositando o cesto com roupas na mesa, onde Carlinhos devorara um lanche antes de ir para o treino de basquete.

— Talvez tome uma xícara. Tenho de encontrar Neville nos bombeiros, logo depois do seu turno. Marcamos hora com outro fotógrafo. Espero que seja mais barato do que o outro.

— Por que não pede para o tio Carl tirar as fotos de vocês?

Luna fez uma careta.

— Seria a mesma coisa que dar uma Polaroid nas mãos de Guilherme e pedir para ele fazer as fotos do meu casamento.

— Tio Carl tira ótimas fotos!

— Sim, mas ele não é um profissional. Quero tudo perfeito no dia do meu casamento.

— Nada é perfeito, Luna — frisou Gina, e logo se arre pendeu de ter dito aquilo. Não tinha o direito de estragar as ilusões e os sonhos de sua irmã mais jovem.

Uma expressão de desapontamento cruzou o rosto da irmã mais nova.

— O dia do casamento de uma pessoa deve ser perfeito, Gina. Mamãe sempre dizia que o dela foi um sonho.

— É, dizia mesmo. — Gina pegou um pouco de água para preparar o café. — E mamãe gostaria que o seu fosse mais do que perfeito, Luna. Eu também. Verdade, toda garota cresce sonhando com o dia em que se vestirá de noiva e casará com aquele que amara para o resto de sua vida.

— Você também?

Gina colocou o filtro de papel na cafeteira, pensando na pergunta que a irmã lhe fizera.

— Quando era muito mais nova acho que sim — confessou. —Cho e eu brincávamos de noiva. Colocávamos as roupas da Sra. Chang e todos os adereços que encontrávamos, inclusive joias. Quando a mãe de Cho descobriu, colocou-a de castigo e ligou para a mamãe para reclamar.

— Então você ficou em apuros?

Gina riu, lembrando-se do que acontecera naquele dia, havia muitos anos.

— Mamãe parecia preocupada ao telefone e disse que da ria um jeito. Pensei que ela fosse gritar comigo, deixar-me de castigo ou coisa parecida, mas não.

— O que ela fez?

— Foi até o sótão, pegou o vestido dela de casamento. Mostrou-me e tentou prová-lo, mas não servia. Ela ria de tão pequeno que estava.

— Mamãe sempre disse que o fato de ter engravidado tantas vezes acabara por render-lhe muitos quilos a mais, principalmente nos quadris — murmurou Luna. — Então, ela deixou você provar o vestido?

— Sim. Ficou enorme em mim, é claro. Eu era uma garotinha ainda. Mas ela me dizia que eu estava linda e colocou o véu em minha cabeça. Cantarolou a marcha nupcial e eu fingia caminhar até o altar.

— Você é privilegiada, minha cara. Queria ter todas essas lembranças da mamãe. — Luna suspirou. — Queria usar o vestido dela no meu casamento. Provavelmente está em algum lugar lá em cima.

— Provavelmente. Mas o seu vestido é ótimo também, Luna.

Gina fingiu concentrar-se no pó de café para que Luna não visse as lágrimas que minavam de seus olhos. Ela não conseguia confessar à irmã que, quando não havia ninguém na casa, ia até o sótão e abraçava o vestido da mãe, tentando sentir seu cheiro mais uma vez. Normalmente, só o tirava da caixa e via as fotos, sempre chorando.

Mas, alguns anos atrás, Gina provara o vestido. E naquele momento, o vestido caíra muito bem em seu corpo. Ela herdara a estrutura física de Molly. Luna, por outro lado, puxara à família do pai, italianos do Norte, muito mais altos e encorpados do que a delicada Molly.

— Sabe, de qualquer forma, eu não entraria naquele vestido mesmo. Mas você sim, Gina. Se um dia se casar, poderá usá-lo.

— Eu?! Casar?! — Gina ligou a cafeteira e pegou o cesto de roupas sujas novamente. — É a última coisa que desejo, pois há anos me sinto como uma dona de casa experiente.

— Sim, você é uma dona de casa, mas não se casou. Agora se vier a se apaixonar por alguém, Gi, as coisas serão muito diferentes e você nem se importará com tais detalhes.

— Eu já me apaixonei, Lu.

— Por quem?

— Dino! — Gina disse com um tom inconformado.

— Ah, Dino. Realmente amou aquele sujeito?

— Claro que amei.

— Então, por que terminou?

Gina balançou a cabeça. Luna simplesmente não tinha ideia do quanto se sacrificara por Carlinhos, pelo pai. Por toda a família, enfim.

— Diferenças irreconciliáveis?

— Exatamente.

No outro lado da cozinha, Gina preparava-se para começar a lavar as roupas. Estava colocando as meias sujas dentro da máquina de lavar, quando sentiu algo molhado lá dentro. Era a camisa de linho azul de Carlinhos que ela comprara para ele usar na crisma de Cara.

— O que é isso? — Luna perguntou, tirando o sabão em pó da caixa.

— É uma prova do crime.

— Como assim?

— Carlinhos. Como eu disse, ele tem trocado de roupa constantemente e agora está lavando as próprias roupas também, sem mais, nem menos. Ele deve ter uma namoradinha. Ainda bem que não apostei com Harry sobre isso.

— Falando sobre namoradas e Harry, por acaso ele está com alguém no momento?

— Não. Por quê? — Gina perguntou, desconfiada.

— Porque tem uma mãe muito adorável que leva sua filhinha no consultório toda semana para _check-up _e hoje ela estava me contando que adoraria conhecer um cara com uns trinta anos, solteiro e interessante. Mas não consegue nem um sequer.

— Ela não é casada?

—Viúva. O marido era bombeiro e morreu no World Trade Center. A pobre garotinha nem se recorda do pai.

— Que trágico.

— É. Neville disse que o conheceu e que os dois formavam uma família perfeita. Você sabe, loucamente apaixonados, tinham acabado de comprar uma casa e de ter o bebê...

Balançando a cabeça, tristemente, Gina colocou mais algumas roupas na máquina, agora de Guilherme.

— Então estava falando a ela sobre Harry — Luna pros seguiu. —Contei que ele é solteiro, tem uma boa aparência e é rico.

— Nossa, Lu, ele não é rico!

— Claro que é. — Luna pegou a caixa de cereais e co locou um pouco na tigela de louça.

— Tudo bem, Harry ganha muito dinheiro com o trabalho, mas não é como se fosse milionário ou algo assim. Você deve ter iludido essa mulher.

— Não, não iludi. Eu disse a verdade, contei que ele foi deixado no altar por sua amada e que se recuperara da desilusão dedicando-se de corpo e alma ao trabalho. E que ele quer uma esposa.

— Quem disse que Harry quer uma esposa?

— Ninguém, mas estou certa de que ele quer, não quer? Ficou noivo daquela mulher horrível, a tal Amanda.

— Sim, da Amanda Quemanda.

— Que nome é esse?

Gina riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Esquece. Então, contou para a paciente do consultório sobre o bom partido que Harry é e agora ela pensa que meu pobre amigo está correndo desesperadamente atrás de uma esposa? Você quer juntá-los?

— Por que será que tenho a impressão de que não deseja que eu faça isso, maninha?

— Eu? Por que me importaria? Não quero que Harry fique sozinho de qualquer forma.

— Nesse caso, devemos fazer algo para ajudá-lo, Gina. Ele salvou a vida do papai. Sem mencionar que pagou a conta do hospital, acertou as parcelas atrasadas do seguro-saúde e ajuda na pizzaria quando precisamos. O mínimo que poderíamos fazer é tentar arrumar-lhe uma esposa.

O esboço de um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Gina.

— Não sei como argumentar contra isso.

— Vou dizer a Susannah que lhe darei o telefone.

— Susannah? E o nome dela?

Luna assentiu.

— Susannah com "s" no meio e "h" no final?

— Sim. O que há de errado com o nome dela?

— Nada! Nada está errado. — Gina colocou um pouco de sabão na máquina e fechou a tampa com mais força do que deveria. Aliás, com tanta força que Luna se assustou.

— Nossa, Gina, cuidado! Papai vai matá-la se tiver que chamar o técnico para arrumar. Ele ficou uma fera outro dia, quando chegou a conta do conserto do fogão.

— Mas isso é porque este nosso fogão é tão antigo que cada parte vale uma fortuna. Queria comprar um novo.

Luna parou de mastigar.

— Eu sei. As coisas aqui estão caindo aos pedaços. Por isso me sinto péssima quanto ao papai ajudar a pagar meu casamento. Entre a faculdade de Guilherme e o fato de Carlinhos estar quase lá também...

— Oh, Luna, ele quer ajudar em seu casamento. Tenho certeza de que papai economizou anos para isso — mentiu Gina. — Não se sinta culpada. Ninguém estará mais feliz do que o papai no seu dia. Ele está ansioso para levá-la ao altar.

Em cima da pia, a cafeteira parou com um ruído.

Gina começou a lavar as roupas enquanto Luna colo cava o café nas xícaras. Colocou leite e açúcar na de Gina e dois sachês de adoçantes no seu,

— Isso não faz bem para você, Lu — alertou-a.

— Tenho de emagrecer cinco quilos até o meu casamento.

— Por quê? Está ótima assim. E Neville a ama de qualquer maneira.

— Lila falou...

— Luna, francamente não quero ouvir isso. Lila de veria se preocupar mais com ela mesma e menos com os outros.

— Ela se importa porque é minha amiga.

Gina ficou em silêncio. Sabia que não adiantaria argumentar contra o inevitável. Durante algum tempo, as duas tomaram o café caladas até Luna desatar a falar outra vez.

— Então, o que me diz de Susannah? Vai comentar com Harry? A filha dela é absolutamente preciosa. Você acha que Harry se importaria de sair com uma mulher que já tenha filho?

— Não, ele...

Por alguma razão, Gina não queria contar à irmã como Harry era louco por crianças. Tão apaixonado por elas que queria muito ser pai de uma, mesmo não sendo casado ou tendo um relacionamento fixo.

— Ele o quê?

— Creio que Harry não se importaria.

Era óbvio que ele não se importaria. O que poderia ser melhor para um homem que estava preparado para se tornar pai do que uma mulher que já tinha uma família pronta? Uma linda menina órfã de pai e uma jovem viúva chamada Susannah...

Susannah.

Aquele nome era tão...

Tão bonito.

Uma mulher chamada Susannah certamente seria bonita, elegante, magra, com cabelos longos e sedosos. Certa mente, ela também deveria ter um coração puro e um sorriso singelo. Em outras palavras, seria perfeita para Harry.

_Por que essa id__eia não me agrada?_ Gina perguntou a si mesma. _Você não quer algo bom para Harry depois de tudo que ele fez por você, sua ingrata? Como pode ter medo de que ele encontre um verdadeiro amor?_

Ora, claro que queria o melhor para o moreno. Ele era seu amigo. O melhor amigo desde que Cho partira para o convento. Além do quê, havia apenas alguns dias tentara convencê-lo de que ele poderia encontrar a mulher ideal. O que mudara desde então?

Nada. Era que... Na outra noite na pizzaria, quando Harry comentara sobre sua tatuagem...

Gina flagrou-se lembrando de uma noite de amor que acontecera havia mais de quinze anos. E cada vez que se permitia lembrar daquele momento, mais ela o desejava... Não. Não o Harry. Não era isso. Gina não queria ele. Era o homem errado para ela. Deviam ser somente amigos.

Amigos não transavam. Somente se um deles fosse deixado no altar e a outra estivesse tentando confortá-lo, e, claro, que ambos bebessem muito champanhe que sobrara de um casamento que nunca acontecera.

Fazia tanto tempo... Tanto tempo que ela não tinha alguém especial em sua vida. Tanto tempo que não era beijada ou abraçada ou... amada.

Talvez devesse fazer algo a respeito. Sim, talvez pudesse incentivar Harry a se acertar com alguém. Tocaria no assunto na sexta-feira à noite, quando fossem ver _Os Produtores. _Com muito tato, mencionaria a linda, adorável e disponível Susannah.

.

.

.

**N/A: Olá, como estão todos?**

**Quem aqui não gostou da ideia da Luna apresentar essa Suzannah pro moreno? o/ (EU!)**

**Como o prometido aqui esta o capítulo, o próximo será no Domingo (talvez, adiantarei para sábado a noite, mas não é certeza!)**

**Obrigado pelos comentários.**

**.**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

_**Edwiges Potter: **Fico contente que esteja gostando, passei essa adaptação na frente de todas porque queria uma história onde os dois fossem amigos, e sinceramente esse livro me conquistou desde o começo por esse laço lindo de amizade que existe entre os dois. _

_O moreno é um herói mesmo para a ruiva, mas digamos que ela não esta muito longe, assumir as responsabilidades que eram da mãe aos olhos do Harry foi um ato admirável, e concordo plenamente com ele. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Bianca Evans**: Que bom que esta ficando boa, espero que melhore ainda mais. Harry tem grandes planos e é bem sincero em dizê-los, a ruiva também tem planos mas como deu para perceber ela não consegue ignorar muito alguns sentimentos que tem._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter**: Realmente, quem vai ganhar essa batalha de sonhos confesso que só saberão no último capítulo, gostaria que tivesse um empate... Obrigado, pelo elogio sobre as escolhas das adaptações, mas sempre tenho ajuda nessas decisões._

_Sobre a Manual ela esta quase pronta, vou depender do meu supervisor de estágio não me mandar ir pro fórum, daí consigo escrever! =D_

_Avisa sim, estou no aguardo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira**: Como disse na resposta acima dos comentários, é uma verdadeira batalha de sonhos, e realmente gostaria de haver um empate. Porém, depois de toda a dedicação da ruiva a família, de todos os sacrifícios feitos por ela, eu entendo perfeitamente o desejo dela de ter controle sobre sua própria vida._

_Sem dúvida o moreno é o "príncipe encantado" que toda garota aguarda, mas esse é da ruiva!_

_Respondendo os comentários de forma evasiva? Eu? Imagina! Só digamos que eu sei o que vai acontecer e sempre no decorrer da história quando vejo vocês dizendo as possibilidades da vontade de soltar um spoiler, daí tenho que me conter e atiçar a curiosidade de vocês. Afinal, preciso de seus comentários! Rsrsrs (sim, eu sou egoísta! =P)_

_Esses dois tem muitas histórias que passaram juntos, a do Drag Queen foi ótima, também ri muito quando li pela primeira vez._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Nathalia Weasley Potter:** Poxa, somos duas querendo um empate, porém temos que lembrar: Um quer ficar e o outro quer partir, algo difícil de empatar! =(_

_ Mas acho que os dois podem encontrar alguma forma de dar certo, e somos seres vivos, ou seja, vivemos numa constante evolução. Nada impede de adquirirem novos sonhos!_

_Farei coro a sua torcida!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Joana Patricia**: Ola, tudo bem?_

_Essa amizade entre os dois é algo incrível mesmo, um é totalmente dependente do outro. Eles só precisam entender o **quanto** depende um do outro._

_O moreno é bem teimoso e vai tentar sim convencê-la a seguir seus planos, porém a ruiva não vai ser muito diferente em tentar manter os próprios planos. Enfim, ainda muita coisa irá acontecer e alguns ajustes terão que ser feitos._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Liie Lovegood**: Olá, comigo tudo ótimo e com vc?_

_Nossa muito tempo mesmo, mas fico contente em poder contar com leitoras como vc por aqui._

_Pode deixar que no mínimo pretendo postar mais duas adaptações para compensar esse tempo de ausência, porém é semestre de TCC e aulas de sábados em períodos integral. Portanto, não posso garantir que depois disso darei uma leve sumida. (apesar de não querer)_

_Aqui esta o capítulo na data prometida, e como ele foi curtinho tentarei postar um outro amanhã._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap****ítulo IV**

Segurando o cotovelo de Gina, Harry a guiou até a porta de saída do teatro.

— O espetáculo foi ótimo! Muito obrigada por me convidar! — agradeceu ela, enquanto emergiam na multidão de rostos, mesclando-se aos amantes de teatro, turistas, pessoas esperando um meio de transporte para sair da Broadway e muitos outros que ela nem sequer podia imaginar.

— Obrigado por vir — Harry gritou, pois só assim conseguiam ouvir um ao outro acima do burburinho geral. — Aonde iremos? A escolha é sua, lembra?

— Vamos andando até sairmos desta bagunça.

Atravessaram a rua e deixaram a calçada da Broadway para trás. Harry olhou para Gina, que estava mais bonita do que nunca naquela noite, usando um vestido tomara-que-caia preto, sandálias de salto alto e os brincos e o colar de pérolas que herdara da mãe. Ela usava os cabelos presos na lateral, mas a franja flamejante cobria-lhe parte do rosto, como de costume,

— Então? Para onde iremos? — perguntou ele novamente, imaginando como teria forças para dançar depois do dia cansativo que tivera no escritório. Na verdade, queria apenas se esticar na cama e relaxar.

— Não sei — Gina hesitou.

— Pelo que me lembro, mocinha, a senhora me fez pro meter que a levaria para dançar — atalhou Harry com uma careta. — Depois, nem me deixou comer uma picanha porque ficaria com sono, já esqueceu?

— Ah, não era só isso. Que tipo de pessoa pede picanha em uma lanchonete popular?

— Que tipo de pessoa escolhe uma lanchonete no mais puro estilo _fast-food _quando poderia escolher qualquer restaurante de Nova York para jantar?

— Era mais prático — Gina declarou, dando de ombros. — Caso contrário, chegaríamos atrasados ao teatro. E isso não foi culpa minha, Harry Potter. Se você tivesse chegado na hora que marcamos na estação central...

— Oh, por favor, Gina. Quantas vezes você me fez esperar? De qualquer forma, já expliquei que tive problemas no escritório. Não posso sair sem mais sem menos.

— Alguém já te disse que você trabalha demais?

—Você. O tempo todo por sinal. Mas também faz a mesma coisa.

— Harry, eu trabalho na pizzaria do meu pai. Não é a mesma coisa. Você trabalha em um ambiente com muita pressão. O mercado financeiro é como uma bomba-relógio. Fico preocupada que possa ter um ataque cardíaco antes dos quarenta, assim como papai.

— Seu pai não tinha quarenta anos quando teve o ataque cardíaco, minha cara.

— Não, mas ele também trabalhava demais.

— Se está tão preocupada com a possibilidade de eu ter problemas cardíacos, não deveria ter me deixado comer carne hoje.

— Carne é o que todos pedem em um lugar onde se vende hambúrgueres — argumentou Gina, meneando a cabeça e revirando os olhos. — Quer saber? Preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Agora? Por que não foi no teatro?

— Está brincando comigo, não é? Você viu a fila que es tava? Precisamos achar algum lugar. Rápido.

— O quê? Acha que vamos encontrar um banheiro na rua pronto para ser usado?

— Vamos ali — decidiu-se Gina, obrigando Harry a entrar em um bar chamado McMurphy's.

— Este lugar é horrível.

— Não importa, não vamos comer nada.

— Mas não podemos entrar, usar o banheiro e não pedir nada.

— Então, pediremos uma cerveja e beberemos na garrafa mesmo. Eu preciso fazer pipi. Vamos, Harry.

O moreno riu com o jeito dela e meneou a cabeça aceitando.

O McMurphy's era um bar não muito indicado para uma noite de sexta-feira. Na televisão, ao lado do balcão, passava o jogo dos Yankees. Os bancos estavam ocupados por meia dúzia de operários que tomavam suas bebidas depois de um longo dia de trabalho.

Harry esbarrou em um deles enquanto Gina se dirigia para o fundo do bar, usando o instinto nato que toda mulher tem para encontrar um toalete.

— O que vai pedir? — perguntou o _barman._

— Duas Budweisers, por favor. Sem copo.

— Nem para a senhorita?

— Senhorita? Ah, Gina. Não se deixe levar pela aparência frágil. Minha amiga é do tipo que bebe direto do gargalo — Harry falou, rindo.

Não havia guardanapo, mas apenas um cinzeiro sujo. Harry suspirou e sorveu um longo gole da cerveja.

Não demorou muito para Gina voltar e se acomodar ao lado dele, exibindo uma careta de nojo.

— Qual o problema? — Harry indagou.

— Estava muito sujo. Vi uma barata gigante.

— Bem, o que esperava? — Ele riu. — Gina, como pretende viajar pela Europa inteira se mal consegue lidar com um banheiro sujo de bar em sua própria cidade?

— Será diferente — garantiu ela, sorvendo um gole de sua cerveja.

— Por quê? Acredita que existam banheiros públicos limpos em Roma ou Paris?

— Quantos banheiros públicos femininos você já frequentou, Harry Potter?

— Passei uma semana na Europa com Amanda, lembra?

Foi o presente de trinta anos dela.

— Verdade. Tinha me esquecido, mas aposto que a sua namoradinha reclamou de tudo.

—Especialmente dos banheiros. Quem a ouvisse pensaria que ela nunca esteve em Paris.

— E é claro que ela esteve, não?

— Muitas vezes. Mas quando ainda gastava o dinheiro do pai. Amanda gostava mesmo era de fazer compras e ficar em hotéis cinco-estrelas. Nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de desfrutar as paisagens maravilhosas de Paris.

— Amanda Quemanda ou será Quechata? Ah, não impor ta. Isso me lembra, Harry... Luna quer te apresentar uma pessoa, uma mulher.

— Sério? Desde quando Lu é meu cupido particular?

— Desde o momento em que ela acredita que você está precisando de uma esposa.

— Oh, por... — Harry começou a dizer incrédulo, então, ar regalou os olhos e a encarou. — Contou a ela?

— Não! Aparentemente, minha irmã percebeu só de olhar para você.

— Eu nunca disse que desejava uma esposa!

— Não foi preciso dizer. De qualquer forma, sempre quisemos fazer algo para retribuir tudo o que faz por nós. E mesmo se Luna encontrar uma esposa para você não será nem metade do que merece.

— Gina, não me devem nada e...

— Ouça. Precisa decidir se deseja conhecê-la ou não? Lu falou que é uma ótima pessoa, por dentro e por fora.

— Quem? A louca da Lila? Não. Obrigado.

— Acha que eu me referiria àquela mulher como ótima pessoa? Lila nem humana é. Estou falando de uma moça que Luna conheceu no trabalho.

— Uma pediatra?

— Não.

— Uma enfermeira?

— Também não.

— Uma paciente? Eu já lhe falei, Gina. Cansei de mulheres mais jovens.

Gina sorriu.

— Está chegando mais perto da verdade, meu caro. Trata-se da mãe de uma paciente.

— Mãe? — Ele arregalou os olhos. — Não sei... há algo na palavra "mãe" que me assusta.

— O nome dela é Susannah e Luna disse que é linda e meiga. Na verdade, imagino mesmo que seja bonita por causa do nome.

— Como?

— Você sabe, o nome, Susannah. Ela deve pelo menos ser atraente com esse nome. É, atraente e sofisticada, assim como todas as mulheres que se chamam Alexandra ou Heather. Você pode muito bem concordar em sair com alguém que tenha esses nomes sem vê-la. Caso a moça se chamasse Prudência ou, sei lá, Laverne, você pensaria duas vezes.

— Não necessariamente. No colegial, namorei uma me nina que se chamava Gertrude, Gert era o apelido, e era muito bonita. Muito mesmo. Nunca se sabe. Não podemos nos basear em estereótipos.

— Talvez você não, mas, confie em mim, sei o que estou fazendo. Se me dissesse que gostaria que eu saísse com um cara chamado Bernie, por exemplo, eu teria de ver as fotos primeiro — Gina debochou, enquanto corria a ponta dos dedos pelo bocal da garrafa de cerveja. —Voltando ao assunto, Luna insiste que a moça do nome bonito é perfeita para você, então certamente ela não é uma aberração.

— Não, mas tem filhos. Ela é divorciada? — perguntou Harry, pensando em seu amigo Paulie. A última coisa que desejava era namorar alguém que tivesse um ex-nervoso ou neurótico, como acontecera com Paulie, que o perseguiria pelo resto da vida.

— Viúva. E faz um tempo. O marido morreu no atentado de Onze de Setembro. Era bombeiro.

— Nossa... — A informação tocou o coração de Harry, que não se conformava com a morte de tantas pessoas naquele dia, e nem com qualquer tipo de violência. Aliás, ele era um pacifista por natureza.

— Então, quer conhecê-la?

— Sim.

— Mesmo?

Harry a encarou. Gina parecia surpresa... Ou seria desapontada?

— Estranho, achei que você quisesse que eu a conhecesse. Não foi por isso que tocou no assunto?

— Claro! Desejo muito que a conheça. Só imaginei que não aceitaria logo de primeira ou que pudesse ficar tão interessado.

— O quê? Só falei que gostaria de conhecê-la.

— Você disse "sim" sem hesitar. Nem ao menos fez mais perguntas sobre ela.

— Que tipo de perguntas? Pensei que não soubesse nada sobre a moça. Pelo que entendi, Luna _é _que...

— Esqueça.

Harry suspirou.

— Já decidiu aonde iremos dançar?

— Talvez devêssemos voltar para casa — declarou Gina, enquanto um homem no bar erguia um brinde em direção a eles.

— Lamento querida, mas acho que não conseguiremos ir a lugar algum tão cedo. Os Yankees estão ganhando o jogo desta noite, o que significa que a cidade deve parar em breve — Harry falou, apontando para a televisão, antes de pedir mais uma cerveja. Despreocupadamente, alcançou um prato de amendoins e pegou alguns.

— Isso aí deve estar cheio de bactérias. — Gina exibiu uma pequena careta.

— Quem se importa? — Ele riu, os olhos focados na tela de televisão. — Então, depois de tudo, você não quer ir dançar comigo?

—Não. E outra garrafa de cerveja provavelmente me faria dormir — ponderou Gina, acabando com o resto da bebida em suas mãos.

— Neste caso, eu te carregaria até a sua casa. Não seria a primeira vez — comentou, lembrando-se de uma noite em que vários amigos acabaram com o licor do pai de Paulie. Namorava Cho naquela época, mas carregar Gina em seus braços, por ela ter bebido mais licor do que estava acostumada, o fizera sentir algo diferente. Dizia a si mesmo que era só a urgência de tomar conta dela, mas no fundo sabia que era algo mais. E agora Harry tinha de reconhecer que aquele sentimento inexplicável estava de volta e mais forte do que nunca.

— Cuidado com o que promete — provocou-o Gina, alheia aos sentimentos que o dominavam. — Não tenho o corpo que tinha aos dezesseis anos. Estou muito mais pesada, moço.

— Ah, claro. Quanto? Dois quilos? Três?

— Por falar em peso, creio que emagreci dois ou três quilos naquela noite só vomitando. Sabia que nunca mais bebi Amaretto desde então? Não posso nem comer aqueles biscoitos que sua mãe prepara na páscoa. Sempre dou a desculpa que estou de dieta e ela fica chateada.

— Bem, sabe que minha mãe não acredita em dietas. Sua mãe era igual.

— Sim, era. Mamãe adorava pensar que você gostava mais do _maniccoti _dela que o da sua mãe.

— Mas eu gostava mesmo. Tinha muito mais ricota.

— Verdade. Aliás, queijo é algo que nunca faltou em casa desde que compramos a pizzaria. Nossa, falando nisso, lembra daquele dia do _cannoli? _— Gina perguntou rindo.

A lembrança o fez rir também.

—As duas competiam para ver quem fazia o melhor prato.

A mãe de Harry e Molly Weasley preparavam a mesma receita italiana para a festa da comunidade italiana de Queens. Cada uma estava convencida de que sua comida era mais apetitosa que a da outra.

— Lembra como elas ficavam ao lado da mesa, oferecendo a comida para todos só para ver qual acabaria primeiro? — recordou Gina. — Juro, minha mãe colocou um pedaço grande na boca do padre Martin antes que eu chegasse até ele. Cochichava no ouvido dos outros que o dela era melhor por ser frito. "Quem já ouviu falar de _cannoli _cozido?" — ironizou, imitando Molly.

Naquele instante, Harry reparou no quanto Gina se parecia com a mãe, no modo de falar, nos gestos, em tudo.

— Sabe, você lembra muito Molly — comentou. — O jeito que ela era antes de...

— As pessoas têm me falado isso ultimamente. — O sorriso desapareceu do rosto bonito. — Em alguns anos, terei a idade que ela tinha ao morrer.

— É difícil acreditar. Parecia tão mais velha.

— Isso porque ela teve quatro filhos.

— Molly ficaria orgulhosa de você, Gina. O modo como superou tudo. Cuidou de seus irmãos, de seu pai e da casa, da mesma maneira que ela teria feito.

— Não, Harry, ela teria feito isso mil vezes melhor. Às vezes, quando deixo Carlinhos comer besteiras no café da manhã, juro que a imagino me dando uma bronca. "Que tipo de café da manhã é esse? Só açúcar". Mamãe nunca nos deixou comer cereais açucarados no café da manhã. Tinha de ir à casa de Cho para matar a vontade.

— E, eu também.

Gina parecia não ouvir o que ele dizia. Os olhos castanhos estavam perdidos no horizonte, e uma expressão tristonha brincava nas faces ovais, como sempre acontecia quando falava da mãe.

— Sei que minha mãe não gostaria que eu partisse no verão, Harry.

— Gina, não se sinta culpada por isso. Você merece ter vida própria.

— Sim, mas a ideia de vida própria de minha mãe seria ficar aqui, me casar, ter filhos e viver na casa ao lado da de papai para que pudesse cuidar dele quando ficasse mais velho.

— Não se preocupe. Continuarei sendo vizinho de seu pai. Cuidarei bem dele.

— Claro. Você e Susannah. Tenho certeza de que ela não se importará de ter de trocar a fralda geriátrica do papai daqui a alguns anos.

Um riso forçado emergiu dos lábios de Harry. Uma sensação estranha se apoderou dele repentinamente. No próximo verão, Gina teria partido e ele estaria...

_Perdido. Voc__ê ficará perdido sem ela, seu idiota._

Aquilo era ridículo. Não se sentiria perdido sem a amiga.

Era uma grande amiga, era verdade. Mas ele tivera vários amigos durante sua vida toda. Aliás, noivas também, e a partida da ruiva não deveria ser mais difícil que a de Cho ou Amanda. Só porque Gina sempre vivera ao seu lado e estivera presente em todos os momentos importantes não queria dizer que...

Bem, aquilo não significava que ela sempre estaria ali ou que devesse estar. De qualquer forma, com um pouco de sorte, no próximo verão, ele próprio já teria encontrado alguém para ter um relacionamento sério. Talvez até estivesse casado. Quem sabe Susannah não poderia ser a mulher certa para ele?

— Sabe, Gina, quando eu me casar, quero que seja minha madrinha — Harry anunciou prontamente.

— Sério? — Gina ficou comovida. — E quanto a Phil?

O esboço de um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Harry. Phil, seu irmão mais velho vivia no Vale do Silício havia anos e nunca mais voltara a Queens, desde que se mudara. A única vez que vira Phil e a esposa dele, Marnie, fora quando visitaram seus pais na Flórida.

— Phil teve sua chance e a perdeu — desabafou Harry. — Foi ele que foi me confortar quando Cho me deixou no altar? Não. Foi você que me deu forças para superar tudo aquilo. Então, na próxima vez, será minha madrinha de honra, não terei um padrinho, como todos têm, mas uma madrinha, minha cara.

— Obrigada, Harry. Quem será a sortuda?

— Eu já lhe falei. Você.

— Não, você não entendeu. Com quem irá se casar?

— Quem sabe? Talvez eu nem chegue a me casar.

— Pensei que quisesse formar uma família.

— Eu quero. Mas também posso adotar e ser um pai solteiro.

— Não pode fazer isso, Harry — Gina disse firmemente. — Você trabalha demais. Não seria justo com a criança.

— Quem disse que eu preciso trabalhar? Posso pedir demissão amanhã se eu quiser e viver com aquilo que ganhei no mercado financeiro ao longo dos últimos vinte anos. Acredite, eu faria exatamente isso se pudesse adotar um bebê, ou contrataria uma mãe de aluguel para ter meu filho.

— Mãe de aluguel? Fala sério? Você realmente pensou sobre o assunto? — Gina parecia constrangida.

— Sim. Pensei muito. Então, que tal, Gina? — provocou-a, colocando mais amendoins na boca. — Tenha um filho para mim, por favor.

A resposta da ruiva foi interrompida pela explosão de comemorações no bar quando os Yankees marcaram o último ponto.

Harry olhou para a televisão por alguns minutos e depois para Gina.

— Sobre o que estávamos falando mesmo?

— Esqueça — disse Gina com uma expressão impenetrável. — Não era importante, afinal.

.

Deitada na cama em que dormira durante quase trinta e seis anos, exceto pelo tempo que passara no berço, é lógico, Gina não conseguia adormecer. Depois de uma hora virando de um lado para outro, acendeu o abajur e pegou seu livro de cabeceira.

Tratava-se de um guia de viagens. Estava lendo uma matéria sobre as aventuras de uma mulher nas florestas da América do Sul quando Luna chegou e pediu-lhe que apagasse a luz. _Argh, _ali estava ela, uma mulher adulta dividindo o quarto com a irmã mais nova.

_Bem, n__ão será para sempre. Luna se casará o ano que vem e você irá embora. Talvez, no próximo verão, a esta hora, estará explorando as florestas tropicais da América do Sul, Gina._

As cortinas balançavam levemente sob a regência da brisa da noite que entrava pela janela. A distância era possível ouvir o som de sirenes e um pouco do ruído do metrô na rua Trinta e Três. Os faróis de um carro que passava iluminaram parte da janela envidraçada. Gina puxou o travesseiro contra o peito e virou de lado para checar a hora no relógio digital. Três e meia da manhã.

Na outra cama, a irmã mais nova já roncava e dormia profundamente.

Por que Luna conseguia dormir e ela não?

Simples, a culpa era de Harry. Sim, de Harry e daquela conversa interminável sobre construir uma família.

Naquela noite, a maneira como ele falara... Bem, Gina tivera a impressão de que seu velho e querido amigo já tinha planos de se apaixonar por Susannah e casar-se com ela. Por qual outro motivo ele pediria para ser sua madrinha?

A verdade era que ela não queria ser a madrinha. Não se Harry se casasse com qualquer uma. Além do mais, o moreno não sabia como andava o relógio biológico de Susannah. Quem garantia que a moça de nome bonito não estava entrando na menopausa? Ela própria, Gina Weasley, tinha pouco tempo para conceber naturalmente. Não que fosse fazer isso, mas...

Gina suspirou. Não conseguia dormir. Sentia-se perturbada, especialmente depois que se dera conta de que os anos passavam e a juventude não voltaria nunca mais. Como reagiria se um dia acordasse percebendo que desejava muito ser mãe, mas que era tarde demais para conceber?

_Ora, sua tola, voc__ê nem ao menos quer um bebê. Quer?_

_Claro que n__ão._

Gina estava acostumada a trocar fraldas, dar mamadeira, fazer papinhas e tudo o mais que a criação de um filho exige. Guilherme era muito novo quando a mãe morrera e Carlinhos era recém-nascido.

Gina, por sua vez, era uma adolescente em apuros, pois ficara órfã de mãe quando mais precisava dela. Fora os três, ainda havia Percy, o filho favorito de Molly, que sentia uma saudade imensa da atenção e do carinho da mãe. E ela, Gina, nunca tivera tempo ou oportunidade de pensar em si mesma e no que queria ou precisava. Seus irmãos vinham primeiro. Por esta razão, nunca desejara ou sonhara em ter um filho, pois sabia que quando isso acontecesse o bebê passaria a vir primeiro, e nunca teria a chance de fazer algo para si e por si.

Não, Gina não era egoísta, ela só era alguém que já havia se doado muito e queria viver uma história diferente, pelo menos durante algum tempo. Ademais, não tinha um marido ou namorado. Então ter um filho estava fora de questão, não estava?

_Mas voc__ê tem o Harry, _uma voz vinda do fundo de sua alma repetiu. _Você pode ter um filho pelo Harry._

_N__ão! Não com o Harry._

_Pelo Harry. Voc__ê pode ter o bebê por ele._

Ter um filho com seu melhor amigo era impensável. Mas ter um filho por seu melhor amigo era algo totalmente diferente... Bem, isso solucionaria a questão da contagem regressiva do relógio biológico. Poderia até...

A ruiva sentiu um arrepio. Poderia fazê-la sentir-se mais próxima de sua mãe. A imagem de Molly Weasley, vestindo uma bata de gestante materializou-se em seu pensamento.

— Droga! — Gina enxugou as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto. Quando havia começado a chorar? Por que começara a chorar? Ela soluçou.

De repente, lembrou-se de tudo o que Harry sempre fizera por sua família. Do quanto todos os Weasley deviam a ele, que até mesmo tirar férias para trabalhar na pizzaria já tirara. Além do quê, Harry morava em seu coração e ela o amava, embora ainda não soubesse definir direito qual a natureza daquele amor.

_Daqui a nove meses ser__á tarde demais para pagar a dívida que tem com ele, porque você estará pronta para parti? Gina. Portanto, tem nove meses para pensar em alguma for ma de retribuir tudo o que ele já fez para ajudá-la. É preciso agir rápido._

_**Nove meses**_...

.

.

**.**

**N/A: Como estão? Aproveitando o fim de semana.**

**Preciso dizer que estou encantada com os comentários? Fico realmente feliz em ver tantos leitores antigos lendo a adaptação e gostando, espero poder contar com a presença de vcs por muito tempo ainda.**

**Obs.: Próximo capítulo: AMANHÃ (Domingo)!**

**.**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

.

_**Edwiges Potter:**__ Pois é, os capítulos não são tão grandes, mas estou compensando em atualizações breves. rsrsrs_

_Gina esta demonstrando não gostar nada da ideia dessa Susannah, mas creio que coisas mais importantes começaram a serem decididas... será?_

_Sobre os comentários no fim de semana, sem problema nenhum, aguardo sua opinião depois. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Nathalia Weasley Potter:**__ Digamos que essa fics não é bem sobre eles se apaixonarem e mais sobre eles perceberem que já estão apaixonados, por isso a rapidez. _

_Gina realmente foi o que manteve sua família estruturada, desde cedo teve muitas responsabilidades e por isso teve que se privar de uma vida, por isso esse desejo intenso de partir para um lugar longe, onde ela seria apenas Gina e viveria tudo o que foi impossível. Por isso é tão difícil não torcer para que os planos dela darem certo! =/_

_Aguardo para saber sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_Obs.: Vc é irmã da Bia Siqueira néh? Agora entendi porque lhe indicaram minhas fics. rsrs_

_._

_**Liie Lovegood:**__ Oie, comigo tudo ótimo também! ^^_

_Sou de pleno acordo, bem desnecessário isso de aproximar o moreno dessa Susannah. _

_O Harry voltou nesse capítulo e para variar ele conseguiu deixar a ruivinha meio desnorteada sobre o que fazer._

_Aguardo para saber o que vc esta achando, principalmente se vc ainda acha que a ruiva percebeu ou não que é caidinha por ele._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gemeas Potter:**__ Que bom que continuam gostando, espero continuar agradando com a adaptação._

_Gina é muito fofa com cíumes, mas também que ideia é essa Luna?!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter:**__ Acho que essa Susannah não esta com uma fama muito boa com minhas leitoras. rsrsrs_

_Harry é inteligente, apesar de ter sido um pouquinho lerdo e não ter percebido o leve cíumes da ruiva, mas também, porque ela não fingiu que esqueceu dessa mulher e nada disse pro moreno? tesc tesc..._

_Espero que esse bloqueio criativo passe logo, estou curiosa para sua fic._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira:**__ Luna tem umas ideias que ninguém merece, deveria é empurrar o moreno para a Gina. Mas vamos perdoá-la por enquanto, afinal ainda muita coisa ainda irá acontecer._

_Gina é realmente uma guerreira, vive se sacrificando pelos irmãos, pai e agora pelo moreno. é por isso que é tão difícil de não torcer para que seus planos deem certo._

_Lila é uma rídicula como sempre, e estou na torcida para que Luna perceba o quanto antes isso._

_Fico contente que saiba que não sou má de propósito, aliás, nem sou má, faz meses que não mato os personagens principais! Tudo bem que na última oneshot eu fiz o moreno apanhar um pouco, mas já prometi compensá-lo por isso! =D_

_Aqui esta o capítulo e o próximo vem... AMANHÃ. (Estou boazinha demais, acho que vou mudar isso)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap****ítulo V**

— Certo, sobre o que deseja conversar comigo? — Harry indagou, sentando-se ao lado de Gina no banco do parque.

A ruiva olhou para o cachorro-quente que o moreno acabara de comprar.

— Qual o problema? Agora quer um? Eu bem que perguntei antes — frisou ele. — Você disse que não estava com fome, o que eu não acreditei em primeiro lugar, uma vez que sempre...

— Não estou com fome.

— Pois eu estou. Faminto. — Ele colocou o lanche sobre os joelhos enquanto abria a garrafa de água mineral. Pegou o catchup e a mostarda e tentou abri-los também. Não conseguiu. — Juro que estes negócios são feitos de algum tipo de plástico duro que serve apenas para deixar as pessoas enraivecidas.

— Dê-me isso.— Gina tirou a embalagem das mãos bronzeadas, parecendo impaciente. Abriu-a sem dificuldade.

— Obrigado. — Harry deu uma mordida em seu cachorro-quente e observou-a pelo canto dos olhos. Logo notou uma expressão preocupada no rosto bonito. — O que está acontecendo, Gi?

— Preciso falar com você — ela falou, afastando a franja que lhe cata nos olhos. — Lembra? É por isso que estamos aqui.

— Sei disso. Se não fosse assim, ainda estaria jogando basquete com Paulie e Rony, que por sinal, ficaram aborrecidos por você ter me tirado do jogo. De qualquer forma, não é sábado? Por que não está trabalhando?

— Irei para a pizzaria em alguns minutos. Escute, Harry, isto é importante. — Gina colocou os óculos escuros na cabeça e o encarou.

Agora que podia ver-lhe os olhos, Harry percebia que estavam inchados e vermelhos. Era óbvio que ela andara chorando.

— Se o que você tem para me dizer é tão importante, por que não falou lá na quadra, em lugar de me arrastar até aqui?

— Por quê, o que há de errado com este lugar?

— Não tem nada de errado. Só pensei que se está com tanta pressa de me dizer algo, poderia tê-lo feito logo. — Harry deu de ombros e mordeu um pedaço do lanche.

— A verdade, Harry, é que não queria falar na frente do Rony e do Paulie que... Ah, como vou dizer isso? — gemeu exasperada. — Bem, vou ter o bebê. Pronto, falei.

Harry engasgou. Literalmente.

O pedaço de lanche ficou preso na garganta dele, impedindo-o de respirar. A garrafa de água rolou pelo chão.

— Meu Deus, Harry... — Gina bateu-lhe nas costas, tentando ajudar.

— Estou bem — ele tentou dizer.

A ruiva deu outro tapa, desta vez, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

— Pare de me bater! _Caspita!_

— Estou tentando te salvar, mal-agradecido!

— Sério? Parece que você está tentando me nocautear.

— Desculpe, eu... — Gina abaixou-se e pegou a garrafa do chão. — Aqui. Tome um gole.

Harry obedeceu sem reclamar.

— Tem certeza de que está bem?

— Tenho.

— Você me assustou.

— Se estava tão assustada, por que não fez a respiração boca-a-boca?

— Meu instinto seria te beijar... ou morder — Gina brincou. — Sabe, nunca prestei atenção naquelas aulas de ciências da sétima série.

— Claro que não. Caso contrário, não estaria grávida — vociferou Harry, antes de retalhá-la com o olhar. — Gina, quem é ele? Eu nem ao menos sabia que você transou com alguém desde...

— Acalme-se, Harry. Eu não estou grávida.

Ele pestanejou. Como não? Ela não acabava de dizer que ia ter o bebê? Encarou-a ainda mais perplexo.

— Gina, você não me disse que estava...

— Eu disse que terei o _**seu**_bebê.

— Não. Você disse...

— Bem, o que eu quis dizer foi...

Aquilo era ainda mais surpreendente do que tudo o que Harry imaginara antes.

— Quer dizer que... Que vai gerar meu filho para mim?

Gina sorriu e meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. Emocionado, Harry aproximou-se dela e removeu os óculos de sol.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Preciso te ver direito. Não posso acreditar que realmente... — Para sua surpresa, viu lágrimas no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos que conhecia tão bem. — Gina — Harry murmurou gentilmente. — Você quer mesmo... Ter um filho para mim?

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Se você deseja tanto ser pai, vou te ajudar.

— Mas... Estou sem palavras. Nunca imaginei que aceitaria fazer isso. Por mais que teimasse em insistir no assunto.

— Eu sei. Mas quero fazer. Por você. Por mim — acrescentou ao vê-lo abrir a boca para protestar.

— Sim, mas e o que fará para lidar com o fato de que não tem a menor tolerância à dor?

— Talvez não seja tão ruim quanto parece. — Ela deu de ombros. — Oh, a quem estou enganando? Esta parte me assusta muito. Mas mesmo assim quero saber como é, Harry. Quero viver esta experiência. Só não quero ser, não posso ser, a mãe de alguém, Não posso. O bebê será seu. Somente seu. Desde que você prometa que irá parar de trabalhar e criará a criança. Não suporto a ideia de que ele ou ela tenha uma babá. E desde que saiba que ainda partirei no próximo verão.

— Gina...

— Você pode me mandar fotos e me manter atualizada, escreverei de volta, é claro, serei simplesmente... serei...

— Amiga por correspondência do bebê?

— Mais ou menos. — Ela soluçou. Lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela face.

— Você está chorando — Harry falou gentilmente, limpando o rosto delicado com a ponta dos dedos. — Não chore. Não precisa fazer isso. É incrivelmente adorável de sua parte, mas...

— Eu realmente quero, Harry. Amo você e...

Gina o amava? Que tipo de amor era aquele?

Ei, espere um momento, Harry, seu tolo. Você sabia disso. Ela te ama como amigo. Foi isso o que quis dizer. Claro, só poderia ser isso.

— E... eu quero que isso seja meu presente de despedida para você. Sei que será um ótimo pai.

— Serei um ótimo pai — garantiu ele, não conseguindo tirar da cabeça que ela poderia ter sentimentos mais profundos do que apenas os de amizade. — Quero muito um filho. Mas um filho como presente de despedida, Gina?! Ficaria feliz com um cartão, sabe? Foto ou algo assim.

De repente, os dois irromperam em gargalhadas.

— Pare, Harry. Estou falando sério.

— Mas eu não estava, Gininha, cenorinha. Só queria provocá-la quando...

— Por favor, Harry, admita. Não estava apenas me provocando. Isso não vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Não é justo lhe pedir que faça algo assim por mim. Dedicar nove meses da sua vida a...

— O que mais teria para fazer no tempo que me resta antes de partir? Para mim, já é um jogo de espera. A gravidez seria algo com o que me ocupar.

O moreno suspirou.

— Como se precisasse de alguma coisa mais para fazer, Gina Weasley.

— Mas aí é que está a beleza disso tudo. Não terei de fazer coisa alguma...

Harry a encarou desconfiado.

— Certo, sejamos práticos, então. Fertilização in vitro é um meio que precisa de várias tentativas e devemos ver como funciona — prosseguiu ela.

— Jamais pensei em conceber um filho com a ajuda de inseminação artificial, Gina.

— Então o que...?

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar sensual.

Gina logo entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

— Oh, não creio que seja uma boa ideia. Já pensei em tudo, Harry.

— Quando? Durante nossa caminhada pelo parque?

— Não. Ontem à noite.

— Enquanto estávamos no teatro juntos?

— Depois que cheguei em casa. Não consegui dormir. Fiquei pensando e planejei tudo. É claro que não ficarei grávida usando o meio natural.

— Não? — Harry tentou esconder o desapontamento com um pouco de humor — Como faremos?

— Iremos à Dra. Sanjina, minha ginecologista, como um casal normal que deseja ter filhos usando a inseminação artificial.

— Calma aí, Gina, você tem ideia do quanto complicado isso pode ser?

— Uma agulha com o espermatozóide fecunda o óvulo, certo? E depois...

— Não é tão simples assim — disse Harry, pensando em Rony e Hermione e tudo o que eles passaram. — São muitos procedimentos, entrevistas, medicamentos. Visitas a especialistas. Não podemos aparecer simplesmente na segunda-feira de manhã esperando que você saia de lá grávida. Às vezes demora semanas, ou meses.

Gina ficou desanimada.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho. É complicado, Gi. Mas se realmente quiser...

— Eu quero, Harry, mas tem de ser agora. Não posso desperdiçar semanas...

— Eu diria que seriam meses.

— Muito menos meses. Tenho planos de partir em julho e não poderia cumpri-los estando grávida.

— Então é agora ou nunca. É isso o que você quer dizer?

— Exatamente.

Eles se entreolharam em silêncio.

Harry percebeu que a amiga vestira sua roupa habitual de sábado, camiseta branca, jeans e tênis. Estava bonita, aliás, mais bonita do que nunca, e havia um certo ar de vulnerabilidade nela que jamais notara, algo que o fazia desejar tomá-la nos braços e protegê-la para sempre.

De repente, tentou imaginar Gina usando roupas de gestante.

— Por que está me olhando assim? — ela perguntou, desconfiada.

— Assim como?

— Eu sei no que está pensando, Harry, e se for a única maneira...

A ruiva não acreditava no que acabara de dizer. Não tinha ideia no que estava se metendo. Não até completar:

— Se tiver que engravidar usando a maneira tradicional, então não temos opção. Simplesmente teremos de fazer isso.

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Tudo bem para você? — indagou Gina, segurando-o pelo braço.

— Claro que sim — as palavras saíram automaticamente da boca carnuda. — Quero dizer, não seria a primeira vez que...

— Não, não seria. — Gina riu e tirou os óculos das mãos de Harry. — Já fizemos isso antes, então podemos fazer de novo. Somente desta vez, óbvio. Harry pigarreou.

— Sabe, talvez tenhamos que fazer mais de uma vez.

— Não. Você terá uma única chance, Harry Potter — anunciou ela, colocando os óculos novamente. — Portanto, reze para que seus meninos sejam excelentes nadadores e vençam a corrida. Caso contrário, é porque não era para ser.

— Mas...

— Está nas suas mãos. E nas de Deus, claro.

— Ora, há poucos minutos você queria deixar isso nas mãos da Dra. Sanjina e de seus métodos, agora já mudou de ideia.

— Tudo o que quis dizer foi que se a fertilização fosse a única opção, eu não me importaria de passar por isso. Agora que decidimos usar o método natural, caso não tenha sucesso na primeira vez...

— Não teremos uma segunda tentativa — Harry completou, num tom de voz mais agudo que o habitual. — É uma pena, porque tentar, tentar e tentar novamente poderia ser divertido.

— Harry! –Exclamou a ruiva repreendendo-o.

— Gina, estou brincando. Veja, temos que ser capazes de rir de tudo isso.

— Por quê?

— Porque é assim que somos. Rimos de tudo. Isso é simplesmente... nós.

— Você está certo. Nós somos assim, mas dormir juntos não é algo que costumemos fazer sempre.

— Mas poderá ser também — ele completou, antes de dar-se conta do que dizia.

_- _Lembra-se do que aconteceu na última vez?

Ultima vez? A única vez. Na noite do casamento que não acontecera, ambos se viram colados um ao outro e fora fantástico.

— Claro que lembro. Não lhe falei sobre a sua tatuagem?

— Não estou me referindo a essa parte. Refiro-me ao que houve depois. Lembra?

— Acho que dormimos.

— Você fez isso.

— Foi aquele champanhe. Champanhe sempre me deixa com sono.

— Harry, você está fugindo do assunto. Não estou falando do depois imediato. Eu digo os dias depois do ocorrido. Fica mos estranhos um com o outro.

— Para ser sincero, Gina, naquele tempo tudo estava estranho em minha vida, mas não era nada relacionado ao que aconteceu entre a gente — Harry confessou. — Cho partiu de repente, sofri uma desilusão amorosa, tive de devolver os presentes de casamento e cancelar a viagem de lua-de-mel.

— Está dizendo que o motivo de ter me despistado não foi o que aconteceu entre a gente?

— Eu te despistei?

— Realmente achei que sim.

— Talvez. Mas não penso assim. Ainda estava devastado por causa de Cho, tentando esquecê-la...

— Oh.

Gina parecia sentida com a declaração dele. Mas... por quê? Tinha inveja de Cho? Cho Chang, a freira?

— Não estou dizendo que me arrependo daquilo que fizemos, Gina — ele disse gentilmente. — Eu não estava te usando, sabe disso.

— E claro que sei! Estávamos bêbados e nos sentíamos traídos por Cho.

— Éramos virgens.

— Sim, éramos, mas agora não somos mais e devemos ser práticos se quisermos que eu engravide logo — argumentou a ruiva, pois não queria mais falar sobre o passado. Tinha medo de descobrir qual a verdadeira natureza de suas emoções e sentimentos. — Creio que meu período fértil será muito em breve.

— Breve como?

— Na outra semana, ou até antes.

— Antes?!

Gina estava muito ocupada, fazendo as contas nos dedos e continuou concentrada por um momento. Quando terminou, encarou-o e disse:

— Odeio quebrar o clima de antecipação, mas se realmente formos fazer isso da maneira correta, teremos de fazer esta noite.

.

O coração batia acelerado no peito de Gina à medida que ela cruzava o portão da casa de Harry. Já fizera aquele caminho inúmeras vezes ao longo de sua vida, com exceção daquele verão em que costumava pular o muro que separava o quintal dos Weasley e dos Potter.

Um sorriso nervoso brincou nos lábios rosados. Naquela noite, tomara um longo banho após chegar da pizzaria. Secara os cabelos e os deixara soltos. Maquiara-se e usava uma blusa branca de verão com uma saia caqui. Escolhera a melhor lingerie que tinha, um sutiã branco de renda feito para seduzir e a calcinha minúscula que formava um conjunto perfeito com ele.

O mais engraçado era pensar que o homem que deveria seduzir naquela noite era Harry, Harry seu melhor amigo, o mesmo moreno que era o amor platônico de sua adolescência, Harry, o único amante que tivera durante toda a sua vida, pois nem mesmo com Dino ousara ir para a cama.

Que diabos estava fazendo? O que seu pai diria sobre o assunto quando soubesse que decidira dar um filho ao moreno?

Arthur Weasley era um italiano católico fervoroso. Membro da velha escola, aquela que dizia que uma mulher só poderia engravidar estando casada. Além do mais, tinha a comunidade italiana inteira do bairro que com certeza não entenderia sua decisão. E os pais de Harry, como a veriam depois de tudo aquilo?

Gina estremeceu. Talvez não fosse certo, afinal. Quem sabe devesse dar uma chance ao moreno de conhecer Susannah ou outra mulher qualquer e ser feliz. Por outro lado, só de pensar nisso sentia-se dominada por uma imensa tristeza. Ora, tudo aquilo era errado, muito errado. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para casa e ligar para Harry dizendo que mudara de ideia, que não estava no seu juízo normal quando concordara em fazê-lo.

— Se vai fazer isso é melhor que seja cara a cara, Gina — falou para si mesma, respirando fundo e começando a subir os degraus que levava à varanda do sobrado ao lado.

As luzes foram acesas no mesmo instante e Harry apareceu na porta da frente.

— Olá, Gina — cumprimentou-a Harry. Ele parecia uma pessoa diferente. Estava muito elegante, com camisa azul e calça social preta. O cabelo fora penteado com esmero e a pele macia deixava claro que se barbeara havia pouco tempo.

Parecia... Parecia que estava arrumado para um encontro.

Gina estava tão nervosa que mal notou o buquê de rosas que ele tinha nas mãos. Por sobre os ombros largos dele, ela pôde observar o interior da casa que visitara tantas vezes decorado com velas.

— Preparei um jantar especial para nós — anunciou Harry.

— Mesmo? — Gina surpreendeu-se.

— Sim, fiz lagosta. Aquela receita de minha mãe que você sempre gostou. Liguei para ela na Flórida para conseguir.

— Você contou para sua mãe?

— Contei a ela que queria preparar lagosta para você. Aprendi a fazer direitinho. Sabe o que minha mãe disse? Que já era tempo de colocar um pouco de carne em seus ossos.

Gina deu um sorriso forçado.

— Foi tudo que contei a ela, Gina — Harry garantiu. — Não contaria a ninguém sobre nosso acordo. Não por enquanto. Não até...

As palavras se perderam no ar. Os dois se encararam.

— Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Gina? — a pergunta saiu com uma certa dificuldade da boca de Harry.

Gina respirou fundo mais uma vez.

Olhou para ele.

Observou as rosas.

Rosas vermelhas. As suas preferidas.

- Gina, tem certe...

_Diga a ele. Diga. __É só uma palavra. Você pode dizer_

Ela abriu a boca e foi só uma palavra mesmo que emergiu de seus lábios. — Sim.

.

.

.

**N/A: Como vão vocês nesse maravilhoso fim de semana de sol?**

**Quem ficou surpreso com os planos da ruivinha?**

**Será que ela vai conseguir seguir adiante? Será que o moreno terá amiguinhos tão rápidos e bons assim? Rsrsrs**

**Vou confessar a vocês, atualizar todo dia como ando fazendo desde de sexta-feira dá trabalho, por isso o próximo capítulo irá vir na Terça-feira (um capítulo a cada dois dias não é tão mal assim! ).**

**Obrigado por todos os comentários.**

**.**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

_**Nathalia Weasley Potter:**__ Olá, tudo bem? _

_Como o prometido aqui esta o capítulo!_

_Sua irmã faz comentários longos a um bom tempo, mas adoro isso! =D_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira:**__ Oh céus, será que você adivinhou de novo o que a ruiva tinha planejado? _

_Mas a aposta esta aqui: Será que ela vai realmente até o fim? e se for, será que irá ser uma única vez? se for uma única vez, será que o moreno vai conseguir engravidá-la?_

_Sobre a Susannah eu acho que no momento a ruiva já cuidou de afastá-la, masssssss ainda estamos na metade da história, muita coisa pode acontecer!_

_Gina tem essa mania de se achar em dívida com o moreno, porém se formos pensar a amizade dos dois é tamanho que qualquer ato que um tenha com o outro para de ser um ato generoso para um ato espontâneo e necessário (acho que fui confusa agora, se fui me avise que tentarei explicar melhor. rsrs)_

_Desculpas por não comentar ontem? Hmmm vou pensar no seu caso! rsrsrs (brincadeira)_

_Como o prometido o capítulo esta postado, porém o próximo só virá terça-feira, estou sem tempo para adaptar e etc._

_Sobre a Oneshot, acho que a ruivinha foi um pouco odiada nela, mas logo mais vem uma nova oneshot para vcs pararem de ter pena do moreno... Quem sabe ele ser tratado de uma forma bem delicada em um dia dos namorados especial acalme vcs..._

_._

_**Joana Patricia:**__ Olá!_

_Gina esta mudando de ideias sim, na verdade esse capítulo ela demonstrou perfeitamente isso. Mas será que a ideia principal de partir também mudará?_

_A ruivinha realmente esta com esse complexo de dívida pelo moreno, porém nesse capítulo ela demonstrou um pouco que também deseja isso por ela._

_Obrigado pelo elogio, apesar de que nas adaptações minhas interferências são mínimas, por diversas vezes nem existem. O que sem dúvida facilita nas postagens._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter:**__ Oie._

_Gina tomou uma decisão e QUE decisão hein! Ou seja, não foi impressão sua, mas será mesmo que ela irá manter até o final?_

_Faremos cartazes contra a Susannah, com dois S e um H no final! _

_Fico contente que seu bloqueio esteja passando, ou seja, vou ter algo excelente para ler e comentar em breve!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap****ítulo VI**

**.**

—Quer mais lagosta? — Harry ofereceu, fingindo não notar que ela mal tocara na comida.

— Não, obrigada.

— Qual o problema? Muito alho?

— Não. Está tudo ótimo.

_Ser__á? _Harry perguntou-se incerto.

Segundo a receita de sua mãe, deveria ter muito mais alho ali, mas sabendo o que aconteceria depois, ele usara metade do recomendado.

Durante a última hora, os dois haviam conversado sobre tudo, exceto o que aconteceria em breve. Concluído o jantar, as cadeiras foram arrastadas e ambos levantaram-se e começaram a levar os pratos para a cozinha. Um velho hábito que era difícil de vencer.

— Guardo isso? — Gina perguntou, segurando uma travessa com a massa que sobrara.

— Não precisa.

— É, você nunca gostou de comer as sobras no dia seguinte — ela comentou, carregando a travessa para o outro lado da cozinha. — Sempre disse que massa amanhecida não tem o mesmo gosto.

Harry a seguiu até a pia.

— Tem alguma coisa que não saiba sobre mim, Gina Weasley?

— Não. Eu sei tudo — provocou-o, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Não sabe, não. Não tudo.

— Não sei? O que eu não saberia?

— Muitas coisas.

— Como o quê, por exemplo?

Harry esbarrou no braço dela enquanto tentava abrir a torneira. No mesmo instante, seus sentidos captaram um delicioso aroma de rosas. De repente, lembrou-se do motivo de Gina estar ali naquela noite e estremeceu. Se alguém tivesse lhe dito que aquilo acabaria acontecendo, não acreditaria. Afinal, jamais imaginara que sua melhor amiga decidiria ter um filho dele, ou melhor, para ele.

— Quer mais vinho? — perguntou, tentando bancar o bom anfitrião e, ao mesmo tempo, mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

— Claro. Por que não?

Harry encheu a taça de Gina e a dele. Sem sombra de dúvida, a garrafa de um litro e meio fora a melhor opção que fizera. Precisariam de muito mais do que apenas coragem para levar aquele plano adiante, e o vinho era um bom coadjuvante em qualquer cena romântica.

— Saúde. — Gina ergueu a taça em um brinde. — Acho que devo apreciar isso enquanto posso, certo?

— Como? — Harry a fitou confuso.

— O vinho. Não poderei beber álcool quando estiver grávida.

— Oh! — Ele não sabia mais o que dizer. — Sinto muito pelos sacrifícios que terá de fazer por mim.

— Não me importo, sério — Gina continuou. — Quero dizer, posso viver sem algumas coisas, desde que não seja permanente.

Tudo bem. Gina ainda estava falando sobre abstinência de vinho. Parecia um pouco "alegre" ou pelo menos mais relaxada do que quando chegara ali. Harry a seguiu de volta à sala, carregando somente sua taça e sorvendo um longo gole da bebida dos deuses.

— Quanto ao sexo, Harry...

— Quê? Sexo? — ele repetiu, sentindo-se tolo como um adolescente.

— É. Quanto ao sexo.

Agora o moreno não tinha mais dúvida de que ela havia bebido mais do que o normal. Estava mesmo muito livre, leve e solta para falar de sexo.

— Sobrevivi sem sexo durante muitos anos — confessou, levando o vinho aos lábios. — Portanto, isso não será problema.

Gina era mesmo alguém muito especial. Na verdade, ela era engraçada, bem-humorada, ágil, uma pessoa sempre pronta a ajudar a todos, especialmente a ele, e a abrir mão de seus projetos pessoais para que aqueles a quem amava pudessem ser felizes.

— Harry?

— Sim?

— Como faremos isso?

Harry riu.

— Você quer um plano detalhado de como iremos fazer?

Gina não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso.

— Não. Simplesmente não sei como...

— Se não quiser, não precisamos fazer — lembrou-a. — Podemos esquecer tudo. Podemos fazer pipoca e assistir a um bom filme como sempre.

— Não! Eu quero fazer isso. Quero engravidar. Você quer um filho. E a coisa certa. Só não quero que isso mude tudo entre a gente.

— Entre mim e você? Não mudará nossa amizade, Gi. Você é minha melhor amiga, lembra? Sexo é sexo. E, ouça, as coisas não mudaram entre a gente antes. Não num longo prazo.

— É. Acho que não. — Inspirou profundamente. — Mas você ainda não me disse o que, ou melhor, como vamos... Quero dizer, simplesmente subiremos as escadas e faremos?

Harry não pôde conter o riso.

— Não precisa ser tão clínico, Gina.

— Eu sei, só não quero que seja... esquisito.

Tocado pela vulnerabilidade estampada nos olhos castanhos, o moreno parou de rir.

— Não será estranho — prometeu, tentando tranquilizá-la. — Poderá até ser...

— O quê? — Gina parecia ter ficado sem ar.

— Pode até ser... — Harry aproximou-se e tirou a franja que caía no rosto delicado dela. Queria beijá-la. Não nas faces. Nem levemente nos lábios, como costumavam fazer no ano-novo. Queria beijá-la de verdade. _Mas essa é a Gina, seu tolo! Sua amiga de infância, _lembrou a si mesmo. Ainda assim, permitiu-se reparar na linha graciosa do pescoço feminino, no contorno dos seios redondos e firmes que se insinuavam sob o tecido leve da blusa, nas pernas bem torneadas. Aquela visão o estava deixando excitado e isso era algo muito diferente do habitual.

Tudo bem. Naquela noite, deveria mesmo sentir-se atraí do por Gina. Então, melhor não perder tempo com divagações e crises pessoais, pois isso só dificultaria as coisas para ambos.

Suspirando, Harry aproximou-se mais dela.

— Nunca a vi tão bonita como hoje — confessou, num tom rouco. — Não sei bem o que é, mas você me parece mais atraente do que nunca.

— Sinto a mesma coisa em relação a você, Harry. Engraçado, mas acho que os deuses estão conspirando a nosso favor — falou, dando um risinho nervoso. — Acho até que é uma boa coisa, pois facilitará tudo e podere...

— Pare de falar, Gi.

— Por quê?

— Porque quero muito beijá-la.

Antes que ela tivesse chance de protestar, Harry segurou-lhe a cabeça e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

Ser beijada por ele quinze anos atrás fora bom.

Mas ser beijada por Harry no presente era algo incrível e incomparavelmente melhor.

Tão bom que Gina estremecera assim que os lábios dele tocaram os seus.

_Hum... Quem diria que Harry Potter era capaz de beijar t__ão bem?!_

A primeira coisa que ele fizera fora segurar-lhe o rosto entre as mãos enormes. O gesto fora tão perfeito que Gina se perguntou se algum dia teria contado ao amigo o quanto gostava daquilo. Não, não se lembrava de ter revelado a Harry algo em relação a suas preferências. Ele devia ter aprendido por si mesmo. Afinal, tinha anos de experiência e muitas mulheres a seus pés.

Os lábio carnudos eram deliciosamente macios e quentes com um doce aroma de vinho, a bebida dos deuses.

Gina gemeu baixinho ao sentir a língua atrevida mergulhar em sua boca e, movida por um impulso, mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos escuros e totalmente bagunçados. Em resposta, ele segurou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para bem junto do corpo viril e musculoso.

O coração deu um salto dentro do peito de Gina quando ela sentiu o quanto Harry estava excitado.

— Quer subir? — Harry indagou com rouquidão.

Suas bocas estavam muito próximas e Gina meneou levemente a cabeça, sem afastar os lábios do dele.

Sem nunca deixar de beijá-la, Harry guiou-a pela casa escura. Os dedos estavam entrelaçados aos dela, como um verdadeiro casal apaixonado. Será que alguma outra vez na vida teria entrelaçado os dedos aos dele? perguntou-se Gina em pensamentos. Bem, ocasionalmente, talvez. Nas aulas de ginástica do colégio. Dançando _tarantella _nos casamentos de vários membros da comunidade italiana. E, claro, em alguns domingos quando o padre Tom pedia para os paroquianos darem as mãos durante o pai-nosso. Então por que se sentia tão confortável e inebriada agora se segurara as mãos viris a vida toda?

E mais: por que se sentia em casa enquanto subiam para o quarto?

Aquele era um território paradoxalmente familiar e estranho para ela. Afinal, Gina passara grande parte da sua infância subindo e descendo aquelas escadas, mas isso acontecera quando Harry ainda tinha um quarto de menino, jamais depois de ele ter se transformado em homem feito.

Quando o moreno abriu a porta, a ruiva esperava encontrar o velho quarto de adolescente, decorado com pôsteres de jogadores de beisebol. Em vez disso, deparou com o quarto de um homem que jamais conhecera.

A antiga cama de solteiro dera lugar a uma cama de casal grande, com uma cabeceira acolchoada em um tom sensual de vermelho. A escrivaninha, que antes vivia repleta de projetos da escola e papéis, fora substituída por uma estante e uma TV de plasma. A velha prateleira continuava ali, o que mudara fora seu conteúdo: de gibis para incontáveis livros de economia e negócios, além de muitos romances famosos. Pelo jeito, Harry adorava _best sellers._

O papel de parede não era mais aquele azulado da época de garoto, mas branco, com alguns detalhes em grafite e muito mais elegante e másculo.

— Seu quarto está diferente — Gina não conseguiu evitar comentar.

— Bem, sou adulto agora. Precisava de algo mais adequado — respondeu Harry, puxando-a para si mais uma vez.

Ele beijou-a com tanto ardor que ela sentiu o sangue correr alucinadamente em suas veias, a ponto de aquecer-lhe as partes mais íntimas e fazê-la pulsar de desejo.

Com muita destreza, Harry a deitou na cama enorme e começou a despi-la, sem nunca parar de beijá-la e acariciá-la.

De repente, Gina lembrou-se de como fora exatamente a primeira vez que tinham feito amor. Haviam perdido a virgindade juntos, na fatídica noite do casamento de Harry com Cho. Aliás, um casamento que jamais se realizara. Eles tinham vinte e um anos, Harry estava com o coração partido, ambos tinham tomado champanhe demais e estavam sozinhos no parque. Pernas bambas, vozes roucas e, de repente, acontecera o que ninguém imaginava ser possível. Como agora.

_Ele me beijou primeiro naquela noite, _recordou-se Gina. _Eu estava com os bra__ços ao redor dele, tentando confortá-lo, falando sobre Cho e Harry aproximou-se de mim e simplesmente me beijou..._

Alheio às lembranças que a dominavam, Harry continuava a acariciá-la com paixão, sentindo cada centímetro da pele macia e quente com a ponta da língua. Arrancando-lhe a blusa, ele deparou com a lingerie de seda branca.

— Uau! — gemeu. — Está usando isso para mim?

A ruiva sorriu.

— Sim, somente para você.

— Adorei, mas lamento informá-la de que não será por muito tempo — Harry sussurrou, puxando as alças do sutiã de renda e deixando os seios redondos e firmes à mostra.

Gina gemeu ao sentir a mão quente de Harry tocá-la num misto de intimidade e sensualidade. Por um instante, uma dúvida a assolou: será que teria uma atração secreta pelo moreno e nem se dera conta disso?

Não. Não estava fazendo aquilo por razões egoístas ou sexuais. Não estava transando com Harry por amor ou desejo, mas sim para que ele pudesse ter a chance de ter o filho que tanto sonhava.

Estava fazendo aquilo por Harry, porque o amava. Bem, talvez, não estivesse apaixonada, mas, quem sabe, somente naquela noite pudesse fantasiar que estivesse e que era correspondida.

Suspirando, Gina colocou as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito largo dele.

Apressadamente, Harry libertou-a do restante das roupas e passou a acariciá-la por inteiro: os seios, os quadris; fazendo uma pausa apenas para beijá-la com urgência e para depositar rápidos beijos na tatuagem em forma de rosa. Ao senti-la estremecer, cobriu o corpo macio com o seu e, sem nunca deixar de acariciá-la, tomou posse de seu corpo de uma maneira deliciosamente sensual e sedutora.

Gina jamais imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto prazer em algo que fora planejado apenas para que pudessem gerar um filho juntos. Desta vez fora ainda melhor do que há quinze anos. Harry era o amigo perfeito, um amante perfeito e nada poderia ter sido mais valioso do que aquele momento que tinham vivido juntos.

Quando atingiram o ápice do prazer, foi como se uma explosão de fogos de artifício tivesse iluminado a vida de ambos, e, saciados, deixaram-se cair nos braços um do outro.

— Passe a noite comigo, Gina — Harry pediu, puxando-a para junto de seu peito.

Gina o fitou, incerta. Por um instante, pensou em recusar, pois seu pai poderia ficar preocupado com sua ausência. Então lembrou-se de que ninguém a vira sair. Além disso, a sensação de estar nos braços fortes era tão boa que ela assentiu e deixou-se ficar em seu paraíso secreto. As pálpebras começavam a ficar pesadas demais e o último pensamento coerente que teve antes de mergulhar no mundo dos sonhos foi que, com um pouco de sorte, uma nova vida poderia estar começando a se formar em seu ventre.

Harry pestanejou várias vezes seguidas, ofuscado pela claridade que se insinuava através das cortinas. Ao lembrar-se de que Gina estava em seus braços, moveu-se com cuidado para tentar checar o relógio de cabeceira.

Não era nem cinco e meia da manhã ainda. Poderiam dormir por mais algumas horas, pelo menos. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, ouvindo a respiração tranquila da amiga e amante e sentindo os seios desnudos pressionados contra seu peito, as pernas entrelaçadas às suas e os braços em torno de sua cintura.

_E __é assim que eu gostaria de acordar todas as manhãs de minha vida... Com Gina em meus braços._

Surpreendido pelo pensamento inesperado, Harry arregalou os olhos abruptamente, lutando contra a urgência de levantar-se e andar de um lado para o outro enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com suas emoções. Afinal, sabia que, se o fizesse, Gina acordaria e o deixaria. E não queria que isso acontecesse.

O que era aquilo, afinal? Como podia desejar acordar com Gina todas as manhãs de sua vida? Por que pensara em algo assim? Passar o resto de sua vida com a sua ruivinha não era uma opção, nunca fora. Ela concordara em ter o filho dele, não de ser sua esposa ou algo remotamente parecido. Uma coisa, porém, era fato: se Gina tivesse engravidado naquela noite, teria parte dela consigo para sempre. Talvez uma linda menina com os sagazes olhos castanhos da mãe, ou um menino saudável com seu sorriso simpático e grande apetite. Um filho. O bebê de Gina. No dia anterior Harry pensara que aquilo era tudo que realmente precisava para ser feliz. Agora, pegava-se imaginando se seria suficiente.

Ser pai terá de ser suficiente, Harry Potter, repetiu para si mesmo, com os olhos bem fechados.

Gina ainda dormia em paz em seus braços e tudo parecia perfeito, pelo menos naquele momento.

.

.

.

**N/A: ...E aconteceu!**

**Será que eles tiveram o suficiente? Se fosse médica iria prescrever a ruiva no mínimo duas doses diárias desse moreno. Oh Céus...**

**O que acharam do capítulo? O que será que vai acontecer agora?**

**A data oficial do próximo capítulo é quinta-feira, mas se eu tiver tempo posto amanhã (porém é um capítulo longo então não sei se terei tempo de fazer todas as alterações necessárias).**

**.**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

**.**

**Gemeas Potter:** Okay, diante de tamanha necessidade: Aqui esta o capítulo!

Espero não terem se decepcionado. Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Edwiges Potter**: Oie, tudo bem?

Olha, seremos duas na torcida para que eles sejam lentos, mas... Bom... vamos ver o que vai acontecer. (se abrir a boca é spoiler)

Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Nathalia Weasley Potter:** Ah nem foi tanto tempo assim, só dois dias. Rsrsrs

Não, não quero matar nenhuma leitora minha. Na verdade às vezes sinto que vcs querem me matar, mas daí eu chantageio com capítulos e ficamos quites! =D

Harry é perfeito porque é com a Gina, além de educado o gato é prendado, sabe até cozinhar! =D

Obrigado pelo comentário, aguardo para saber o que achou.

.

**Bia Siqueira:** Eu morro de rir com seus comentários!

Gina realmente é surpreendente nessa fic, ela quando toma uma decisão é bem determinada a esse objetivo, apesar dos meus "tormentos" e comentários evasivos, ela foi até o final!

Concordo plenamente, vamos fazer uma campanha com cartazes: "Uma vez é bom, Duas melhor ainda e mais que Três é só alegria!" Momento de voltar a realidade, okay, agora fui eu que me empolguei! =D

Olha vou confessar que esse negócio de nome também acontece comigo, eu certamente não iria a um encontro com um "Astrogildo" ou algo do gênero (principalmente porque teria sérias dificuldades em não rir – mesmo não querendo).

Harry é um gato completo! Fico feliz que tenha entendido o meu complicado discurso no comentário anterior, e me contento mais ainda em saber que gosta tanto dessas adaptações/fics/oneshot que posto.

Obrigado pelo comentário e depois me diga o que achou.

.

**Joana Patricia:** Olá, tudo bem?

Aqui esta o capítulo, espero que goste!

Bom... Existem duas alternativas agora: ou os meninos dela sejam rápidos ou o moreno terá que convencê-la a fazer novas tentativas.

Harry realmente sabe ser perfeito, até cozinhar ele fez! =D

Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Liie Lovegood**:

Olá, Tudo certo e com vc ?

Não tem problema sobre não ter lido no sábado, espero que esteja gostando.

Aproveitou a viagem? Espero que tenha se divertido muito!

Curiosa para saber sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo, principalmente sobre esse moreno perfeito.

Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**YukiYuri: **Olá, tudo bem?

Que bom que esta de volta e comentando.

Harry literalmente já começou a ter algumas ideias, será que a ruivinha vai acompanhá-lo nessa?

Rony e Mione tem uma história muito triste mesmo, mas quem sabe o que vai acontecer com eles, pode ser inclusive que eles peguem um certo voo para China.

Sobre a pergunta do nome da autora, tem problema nenhum! =D

Eu que agradeço pelo carinho e consideração de vcs leitoras, espero ainda por um bom tempo colaborar com histórias sobre esse casal.

Obrigado pelo comentário.

.

**Gigi W B Potter**:

Gina manteve a decisão até o final, só que eu estou torcendo para que o sonho delas evolua e ela se esqueça dessa ideia de partir, vamos ver o que vai acontecer...

Fico no aguardo da sua nova fic então.

Obrigado pelo comentário.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo VII**

**.**

Ao subir as escadas da estação de metrô em uma terça-feira chuvosa de setembro, vestindo um pesado sobretudo e carregando sua pasta de trabalho nas mãos, Harry pensou que aquele tinha sido um dos piores dias de sua vida. Tudo o que podia dar errado dera e algumas coisas foram ainda piores. Ele tivera uma reunião com o presidente do Banco Central Americano, enfrentara muito trânsito e confusão por causa da chuva e da visita de alguns parlamentares ilustres à cidade e, como se não bastasse, sua secretária estava de licença e a garota que a substituía conseguira derrubar café quente em sua calça, ou melhor, no ponto mais sensível de seu corpo, aquele que ficava exatamente entre suas virilhas.

Agora que deixava para trás a proteção do metrô e sentia a chuva fina cair sobre seus cabelos, tudo o que ele queria era tomar um banho e um analgésico, antes de esticar-se no sofá para assistir ao jogo dos Yankees, saboreando um pedaço de pizza de calabresa que sobrara da noite anterior, quando jantara com Gina.

Aliás, sua relação com a ruiva estava exatamente como sempre fora, os dois continuavam a sair juntos e a se divertir como os bons amigos de sempre. Assistiam a filmes e jogos juntos, tudo regado a muita pizza e cerveja. Ou melhor, ele bebia cerveja, Gina água, pois dissera que era melhor evitar álcool até saber se estava grávida ou não.

— Por quê? Está se sentindo grávida? — Harry perguntara esperançoso, ao ouvira comentar tal decisão.

— Como posso saber? Nunca estive grávida antes — Gina revidou, com uma pequena careta.

Bem, com certeza ela não parecia grávida. Mas, afinal, só tinham se passada duas semanas desde aquela noite em que haviam dormido juntos. Portanto, mesmo se ela tivesse engravidado, ainda não estaria com uma barriga proeminente como uma gestante prestes a dar à luz.

De qualquer forma, o moreno não conseguia evitar pensar no assunto, pois lembrava-se constantemente de como fora bom fazer amor com ela. Recordava-se de todos os detalhes daquela noite especial, e não apenas porque queria que Gina estivesse carregando um filho seu, mas, sim, porque fora maravilhoso senti-la por inteiro e fazer parte dela, pelo menos por um instante. Fantasias sensuais o assolavam sempre que pensava no assunto, mas Harry fazia questão de bani-las para longe e repetir para si mesmo que não podia sentir-se atraído por sua melhor amiga. Ela era apenas Gina. A menina que conhecia desde a infância, a garota com quem frequentara a pré-escola, o ensino fundamental e o colégio, enfim, sua amiga de todas as horas, não sua amante. Nada mudara entre os dois e nem mudaria, mesmo se Gina estivesse carregando um filho dele.

— Droga! — Harry praguejou baixinho, quando um pingo de chuva grosso e gelado caiu-lhe na testa. Sentiu a cabeça latejar de dor, o que não era de se surpreender, dado o dia tumultuado que tivera.

Olhando para a esquina, avistou o letreiro da drogaria do distrito de Astória e resolveu que talvez fosse melhor parar ali para comprar alguns analgésicos. Afinal, não sabia ao certo como estava sua pequena caixa de remédios. E só Deus sabia que naquele instante daria qualquer coisa por algo que aliviasse aquelas horríveis pontadas nas têmporas.

Com passos rápidos, ele seguiu até a drogaria e pegou rapidamente o medicamento que estava acostumado a consumir, algumas lâminas de barbear, hastes de algodão e começou a se dirigir ao caixa, quando uma embalagem colorida uma das prateleiras chamou-lhe a atenção: um _kit _para teste de gravidez.

Movido por um impulso, pegou a embalagem e leu. De acordo com o rótulo, aquele era um teste capaz de detectar os hormônios da gravidez mesmo antes de o período menstrual ter falhado.

Sorrindo pela primeira vez naquele dia horrível e chuvoso, Harry pegou o teste e carregou-o consigo até o caixa.

— E agora o que fazemos? — Gina questionou, saindo do banheiro com uma pequena haste branca nas mãos.

— Esperamos, ora — respondeu Harry, pegando rapidamente a haste e inserindo-a no estojo que compunha o teste, antes de ajustar o alarme do relógio da cozinha para soar em três minutos.

— Não posso acreditar que você me arrastou até aqui por causa disso — Gina reclamou.

Com um bocejo, deixou-se cair em uma das cadeiras e apoiou-se na bancada de mármore, desejando ter tido tempo de, pelo menos, ter trocado de roupa antes de ser arrastada até a casa ao lado. Ainda vestia o pijama de flanela e um enorme suéter de malha.

— Eu é que não consigo acreditar que não esteja nem um pouco ansiosa para descobrir se está grávida, ou não — revidou Harry, tirando duas garrafas de água da geladeira.

— Por que estaria? Minha menstruação ainda nem está atrasada.

— Isso não importa, porque este teste detecta os hormônios da gravidez mesmo antes de seu período falhar. E, de qualquer forma, deveria ter vindo hoje, não? O que quer dizer...

— Não quer dizer nada, Harry, — Dando de ombros, ela tirou o lacre da garrafa e levou-a à boca. — O dia ainda não terminou. Temos mais uma hora e meia pela frente. E eu planejava passar esta hora e meia na minha cama, se é que me entende, bem confortável e quentinha. Mas isso foi só até você aparecer e me arrastar para cá, na chuva, e de pijama. Quanta falta de consideração!

— Bem, eu disse que poderíamos ter feito o teste na sua casa mesmo. Era só esperar até o Carlinhos sair do banheiro.

— Hahaha... Faz-me rir, querido. Meu irmão passa horas inteiras no banheiro ultimamente. — A ruiva fez uma careta. — Acho que ele está tentando aprender a se barbear direito. Vive com o rosto machucado e cortado. Pedi a Guilherme que o ajudasse, mas ele insistiu que Carlinhos ainda não precisa disso.

— De fato, não precisa. Carlinhos deve ser o único descendente de italiano em Astória, Queens, que não tem pêlos nas faces — Harry comentou, voltando à geladeira em busca de algo para comer. — Eu, por exemplo, precisava me barbear aos doze anos de idade.

Gina riu.

— E, lembro-me de como sua mãe reclamava do tempo que você passava no banheiro nessa época.

— Eu ainda estava aprendendo, ora.

— Bem que poderia ter uma conversa com Carlinhos e explicar a ele algumas coisinhas importantes.

— Como o quê, por exemplo? Que os bebês não são trazidos pela cegonha?

— Não, sobre a maneira certa de se barbear, pois certa mente a história verdadeira de como os bebês chegam ao mundo Carlinhos já descobriu faz tempo. Ele vive cercado de meninas.

— Tomara que esteja certa, porque se tudo o que ele souber sobre o assunto for o que irmã Agnes ensina nas aulas de ciências, precisaremos dar-lhe uma forcinha. — Uma gargalhada divertida escapou dos lábios carnudos, antes do moreno prometer: — Falarei com Carlinhos amanhã.

— Obrigada, porque tentei falar com ele no último fim de semana, quando o levei para conhecer algumas universidades da região, mas tudo o que Carlinhos queria era ouvir música durante o trajeto. Infelizmente, o carro que aluguei tinha um som excelente e meu irmão quis aproveitar.

Harry riu.

— Todos nós somos um pouco egoísta aos dezesseis anos, minha cara. Relaxe, tudo dará certo. — Ele pegou um pote da geladeira. — Então, quer um pedaço de pizza?

— Não, obrigada.

— Como? Não está com fome? Desde que te conheço por gente, Gina Weasley, você sempre está faminta.

— Pois é, mas agora não estou querendo comer nada. Só quero que você me libere logo para eu poder dormir um pouco. Não consigo manter os olhos abertos.

— Não está nem um pouco curiosa para saber o resultado do teste de gravidez?

Claro que estava curiosa. Tão curiosa que passara as duas últimas semanas analisando toda e qualquer mudança que acontecesse de seu pescoço para baixo. Metade do tempo ficava convencida de que estava grávida, na outra, convencia-se de que não estava. De qualquer forma, se não estivesse esperando um bebê, não haveria uma segunda chance, pois, como explicara a Harry, aquela seria a única tentativa deles.

Já pensava assim antes e sua disposição ficara ainda mais firme depois da maravilhosa noite de amor que haviam partilhado. Desde o dia em que tinham feito amor, pegava-se constantemente sonhando de olhos abertos e pensando como era bom sentir o gosto dos lábios carnudos nos seus, as mãos experientes percorrendo seus pontos mais íntimos, e claro, senti-lo explodir de prazer ao mergulhar profundamente dentro de seu corpo e mover-se de forma alucinadamente sensual.

_Pare com isso Gina, se n__ão engravidou na noite em que passaram juntos, é porque não era para ser mesmo, _falou consigo mesma, tentando ser coerente, apesar do sono que sentia.

Alheio ao tumulto interior que a dominava, Harry colocou dois pedaços de pizza em uma travessa e levou-a ao forno para aquecer. Em seguida, olhou ansioso para o mostrador do relógio.

— Falta apenas um minuto — informou.

Gina assentiu, bebendo mais um longo gole de água. Sentiu uma estranha sensação no estômago, como se estivesse nauseada. Será que aquele era um sinal de que estava grávida? Ou seria apenas um reflexo do medo que tinha de não estar?

— Se este teste der negativo podemos tentar de novo — Harry comentou.

— Tentar o quê? Outro teste? — Gina pestanejou.

— Não. Fazê-la engravidar. Isso daqui a algumas semanas, quando estiver em seu período fér...

— De jeito nenhum! — interrompeu-o. — Já falamos sobre o assunto e deixei claro que seria uma vez e nunca mais.

— É verdade, você deixou. — O moreno deu de ombros. — Além do mais, graças a uma escaldante xícara de café que foi derrubada hoje sobre os meus meninos, provavelmente, nunca mais terei a chance de ser pai.

— O quê?!

Suspirando, Harry contou-lhe sobre a desastrada secretária temporária e o dia terrível que tivera. Estava no meio de uma encenação do sotaque do presidente do Banco Central quando o alarme do relógio soou abruptamente.

— Acho que esta é a nossa deixa — disse ele. — Quer olhar o resultado?

— Não. Prefiro que você o faça. — Gina sentiu o coração disparar.

— Certo.

Harry respirou fundo e concentrou-se em cumprir sua missão.

Gina fechou os olhos bem apertados.

_Por favor, Deus. Por favor!_

Foi então que ouviu Harry blasfemar baixinho:

— Droga! Negativo.

Os olhos da ruiva abriram-se imediatamente. Seu coração batia ainda mais rápido.

— Negativo? — repetiu, incrédula.

Harry assentiu.

— Sim, não foi desta vez — disse, entregando o teste a ela.

Gina pegou a haste branca e fitou-a com atenção. Não havia uma linha vermelha no centro do mostrador, o que indicava que não tinha um bebê crescendo em seu ventre.

— Parece que não foi desta vez — murmurou, um tanto desapontada.

— É, não foi.

Ela ergueu o rosto e encarou-o. Harry parecia triste, desapontado. De repente, queria poder consolá-lo e dizer que havia a possibilidade de tentarem outra vez. Quem sabe pudesse adiar um pouco sua partida. Abriu a boca para verbalizar o que lhe ia à alma, mas ele foi mais rápido.

— Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, não?

— O que quer dizer?

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Bem, Gininha, querida, eu tinha minhas dúvidas se você conseguiria cumprir o que combinamos.

A fúria tomou conta dela.

— O que quer dizer com duvidar de que eu pudesse cumprir o combinado? Posso não lidar muito bem com a dor, mas quem lida? Sou perfeitamente capaz de...

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer, Gina. Não estou falando sobre você não lidar bem com dor e de ter problemas na hora do parto. — Harry meneou a cabeça, procurando as palavras certas para se expressar. — E só que não acredito que você tivesse coragem de ter o bebê e partir, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um gesto assim não combina com sua índole, minha cara. Você é tão dedicada a todos que ama. Como não seria a um filho? Com certeza, desistiria de sua viagem de volta ao mundo, de tudo aquilo com que sempre sonhou, para se tornar parte da vida do bebê.

— Como pode pensar assim?! — empertigou-se ela. — Saiba que está muito enganado, Harry Potter. Jamais desistiria de realizar meus sonhos para ser mãe em tempo integral. Já passei por esta experiência com Carlinhos, lembra? Só estou fazendo tudo isso para que você consiga ser pai. Tenho planos para o ano que vem. Partirei em julho, não importa o que aconteça.

— Sei disso. Desde que era pequena você repete que partirá para uma volta ao mundo no Dia da Independência. — Harry sorriu para ela, mas aquele era um sorriso triste. — Por isso, como eu disse, talvez seja melhor assim, mesmo.

— Certo. Definitivamente, é melhor mesmo. E, Harry, tenho certeza de que você encontrará alguém, se apaixonará e terá filhos à maneira antiga — Gina falou, tentando demonstrar uma animação e confiança que estava longe de sentir. — É bem provável que você estará entrando na igreja para se casar quando eu estiver arrumando minhas malas para partir, no ano que vem.

— Pode ser que sim. Ei, por falar nisso, diga a Luna para me dar o número do telefone de Susannah outra vez. Joguei-o fora porque achei que não fosse precisar, mas mudei de ideia.

Por alguma estranha razão, aquele comentário deixou a ruiva aborrecida, mas ela esforçou-se para continuar sorrindo.

— Claro, Harry. Deve mesmo ligar para Susannah — falou, antes de girar nos calcanhares e começar a seguir rumo à porta.

O moreno empertigou-se.

— Ei, aonde vai?

— Para casa, é claro. Preciso voltar para a cama o quanto antes. Afinal, amanhã tenho de acordar bem cedo — contou, levando a mão à boca para conter um bocejo.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta. A chuva havia parado. Agora, tudo estava coberto por uma grossa camada de água que refletia as luzes e os néons de vários bares e restaurantes do bairro.

— Bem, a gente se vê, Harry — ela falou, começando a descer a escada que levava à calçada.

— Gina...

Ela virou-se ao ouvi-lo pronunciar seu nome. Ele cobriu o espaço que os separava e envolveu-a nos braços, apertando-a contra seu peito e beijando-a na testa.

— Obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim. Pelo menos nós tentamos, não é?

— Sim, pelo menos nós tentamos — murmurou, sentindo-se prestes a romper em lágrimas. Então, fazendo um enorme esforço para engolir o nó que sentia em sua garganta e conter as lágrimas que teimavam em minar em seus olhos, Gina apressou-se em afastar-se de Harry e seguir rapidamente para a casa ao lado. De repente, lamentava o fato de que nunca sentiria o prazer de ver seu corpo desabrochar à medida que um ser pequenino crescesse em seu ventre. Os ponteiros de seu relógio biológico estavam correndo e certamente não teria outra chance de fazer isso. Muito menos, de ter um filho do moreno...

Algumas noites mais tarde, Harry estava jogando bilhar no Alberforth, um dos muitos _pubs _do bairro, com uma lata de cerveja nas mãos enquanto ouvia uma seleção de músicas dos anos oitenta na enorme _jukebox, _que enfeitava o salão principal.

— Certo, agora preparem-se para ver um jogada de mestre, Rony e Harry — falou Paulie Caviros, esfregando mais giz na ponta do taco, então fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar cheio de malícia para duas garotas que acabavam de seguir para o toalete.

— Ei, Paulie, jogue logo e deixe as meninas em paz — Harry falou. — São jovens demais para você.

— Ora, fala isso como se idade fosse um problema. Lembre-se de que mulheres gostam de homens mais velhos — argumentou Paulie, antes de curvar-se e dar sua tacada.

O moreno riu e sorveu mais um longo gole de sua cerveja, antes de voltar-se para Rony.

— Ei, Rony, planeta Terra chamando! — Paulie exclamou, chamando a atenção do velho amigo, que parecia estar totalmente disperso.

— O quê? Ah, desculpem. — Rony suspirou e ajeitou a bola na mesa, antes de completar sua tacada.

Paulie deu um sorrisinho maroto e seguiu até _a jukebox, _ao lado do banheiro feminino, esperando pelas garotas.

— Lá vai ele outra vez — O moreno resmungou, meneando a cabeça, antes de olhar para o ruivo e franzir o cenho. — Algum problema com você, Rony? Está estranho hoje.

— É... Acho que tem razão. É que Mione está atrasada.

Harry olhou em torno de si, com o cenho franzido.

— Mione virá aqui? Pensei que você tivesse dito que ela prefere ficar em casa, assistindo ao Survivors, em vez de perder tempo ouvindo as bobagens do Paulie.

— Não, ela prefere mesmo. O que estava querendo dizer é que ela ainda não menstruou este mês. Isto nos dá esperanças.

— De quê? De que Mione esteja entrando em uma menopausa precoce? — escarneceu Paulie, voltando a se reunir a eles.

— Claro que não! — recriminou-o Harry. — Esperanças de que ela possa estar finalmente grávida, seu tolo.

Com um sorriso condescendente, bateu de leve no ombro de Rony.

— Isso seria maravilhoso, não, Rony?

— Sim, seria. Tenho até medo de ficar muito esperançoso e depois me desapontar, mas sei que existe uma chance, por menor que ela seja.

De repente, um som alto vindo _à jukebox _os fez virar na direção da velha vitrola elétrica.

— Ah, é Lynyrd Skynyrd, _Freehird. _Gosto desta música — Harry falou.

— É, imagino que sim, pois esta é uma canção que me faz lembrar de você e Cho juntos — comentou Rony, sorrindo pela primeira vez naquela noite.

— Verdade? Por quê? Jamais associei esta canção a mim e a Cho. Ela me recorda muito mais a... — Harry calou-se de súbito, repassando as primeiras palavras da canção mentalmente: _Se eu partisse amanhã, você se lembraria de mim?_

— O quê? — Rony questionou, fitando-o com o cenho franzido.

— Ah, não importa, deixa pra lá.

— Bem, não pode negar que você e Cho costumavam dançar seleções inteiras de músicas românticas como essa nos bailes do colégio. Mas, diga, do que ou de quem _Freebird _o faz lembrar?

Ora, a letra daquela música o fazia lembrar de Gina. Sim, de Gina que ansiava por partir do mundo que os cercava, do bairro onde tinham morado a vida inteira, de tudo e de todos que ela conhecia em busca de um sonho de liberdade e felicidade. Além disso, quando dançava com Cho ao som de _Freebird _nos bailes do colégio, ficava observando a ruiva pelo canto dos olhos. Ela sempre estava nos braços de alguém, mas parecia muito mais encantada com a música do que com seu acompanhante. Naquela época, Harry acreditava que o dia de Gina alçar voo e deixar Astória, Queens, para sempre, estava bem perto. Mal sabia ele que a primeira a voar para longe de tudo o que conheciam seria Cho. Ou que agora, vinte anos depois, a possibilidade da ruiva partir ainda o deixaria amargurado.

_Voc__ê deveria se sentir feliz por ela, seu egoísta, _ralhou consigo mesmo. E estava. Feliz por Gina, infeliz por si mesmo.

— Harry, em que diabos está pensando? — indagou Rony, perscrutando-o com o olhar. — Por acaso está passando mal?

— Não estou bem, Rony. Jogue logo está bola.

— Estou jogando, homem. Estou jogando.

Harry continuou a fitar a mesa de sinuca, mas toda a sua atenção estava focada na melodia que inundava o ambiente. _Tantos lugares que desejo conhecer, _repetia a letra da canção. Se pelo menos Gina estivesse grávida, quem sabe pudesse convencê-la a ficar e a criar o bebê ao seu lado, mas agora... _Ah, Harry, seu idiota. Você nunca quis que Gina partisse, mas não faz nada para impedi-la. _Meneou a cabeça, tentando banir aquele pensamento para longe.

— Ei, Paulie — começou a dizer, tentando concentrar-se em algo que não fosse a ruiva. — Tenho um encontro a semana que vem. Você poderia me dar uma sugestão de onde levar uma mulher mais madura?

— Ora, convide-a para jantar em sua casa. Escolha um bom vinho e alugue um bom filme, com cenas quentes e...

— O quê? Pornografia? — inquiriu Rony, revirando os olhos desgostoso.

— Não, não pornô. Algo mais clássico como... como _9 Semanas e Meia de Amor._

Harry deu uma sonora gargalhada, no que foi prontamente acompanhado por Rony.

— Do que estão rindo? — empertigou-se Paulie. — Esse é um bom filme. Vocês já assistiram?

— Já... No colegial — Rony respondeu.

— Bem, e daí se e um pouco antigo? Os clássicos são para sempre, meus amigos. Angie amava esse filme. Ouça o que estou dizendo, Harry. Um jantar caprichado, com uma boa massa caseira, vinho de qualidade e esse filme é tudo o que você precisa para conseguir o que deseja de uma garota.

— Nunca disse que desejava levá-la para cama, meu caro — frisou o moreno. — É nosso primeiro encontro.

— A escolha é sua, amigo — Paulie deu de ombros.

— Quem é ela, Harry? — quis saber o ruivo.

— O nome é Susannah. Gina está tentando nos aproximar.

— Por falar em Gina — atalhou Paulie — alguém sabe por onde ela anda? Não a tenho visto ultimamente.

— Pelo que sei, ela tem trabalhado demais — Harry respondeu. Também não a vira desde o dia em que lhe dera o número do telefone de Susannah. — Devo dizer que estou ansioso para sair com ela — comentou, perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

— Com quem, com Gina?! — Paulie inquiriu, erguendo o rosto para encará-lo.

— Gina?! — Harry não entendeu. — Quem disse que desejo sair com a Gi?

— Ora, era sobre isso que estávamos falando, não?

— Não, eu estava falando sobre Susannah. A moça com a qual Luna e Gina querem que eu saia.

— Por falar em sair com alguém. Estou pensando em convidar Gina para sair um dia desses — Paulie confessou, reclinando-se sobre a mesa para preparar sua tacada. — Ela está mais bonita e sensual do que nunca.

Harry engoliu em seco.

— Você está brincando, não está?

— Por que estaria brincando? Não me entenda mal, Gina sempre foi bonita, mas agora tem algo mais.

— Não me refiro a isso, claro que Gina é bonita, mas ao fato de querer sair com ela.

— Por que não? Somos adultos e desimpedidos, podemos muito bem nos divertir juntos.

— Sem ofensa, Paulie, mas não creio que a ruiva queira sair com você — interveio Rony.

— Ora, pode me dizer o que há de errado comigo Rony.

Harry e Rony se entreolharam de maneira significativa. Bem, Paulie até que era um homem que as mulheres consideravam muito atraente, do tipo alto, musculoso, enormes olhos azuis, porém, era arrogante e chauvinista demais para o gosto de Gina, e ela própria já deixara isso claro muitas vezes, para quem quisesse ouvir, inclusive, para o principal interessado.

— Não há nada errado com você, meu caro. — Harry preferiu ser a voz da diplomacia a comprar uma briga. — Acontece apenas que achamos que não seria bom para você começar a sair com Gina se ela deve partir de vez no próximo verão.

— Nossa, ela ainda fala sobre ir embora de Queens? — quis saber Paulie. — Mas talvez, após algumas noites em meus braços eu consiga convencê-la a mudar de ideia — completou, com a petulância de sempre.

— Não creio que ninguém consiga tamanho milagre — Harry falou, tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquela constatação o entristecia. — Gina planejou isso a vida toda. É o que podemos chamar do sonho de liberdade que ela construiu para si mesma.

— Se me permitem um aparte, muitas vezes a vida nos prepara algumas surpresas que nos fazem desviar um pouco do sonho original, meus caros — Rony manifestou-se. — Veja o que aconteceu comigo e Mione, por exemplo. Algumas vezes nossos sonhos e planos não passam disso mesmo, ou seja, de desejos que jamais conseguimos realizar.

Por uma fração de segundos, Harry pensou em Rony e Mione e no quanto eles tinham investido no sonho de ter um filho, sem nunca ter conseguido realizar aquele desejo. De repente, lembrou-se de que se as coisas tivessem saído como planejava, Gina agora poderia estar esperando um filho dele, mas não fora o que acontecera.

Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios carnudos de Harry.

— Tem razão, Rony — disse, pesaroso. — Algumas vezes nossos planos não são nada além de simples desejos. Desejos, aliás, que nunca se tornarão realidade.

.

.

.

**_N/A: Olá, como estão todas?_**

**_Nossa, esse capítulo quase não saiu hoje devido as correrias no serviço, mas estou aqui na minha hora extra fazendo as alterações correndo. Portanto, desculpem qualquer erro._**

**_Amanhã se meu dia não for um tumulto interminável (como hoje), posto um novo capítulo._**

**_Espero que estejam gostando, e peço desculpa pelas respostas a seguir mais curtas do que costumo._**

**_Obs.: Decepcionados por ela não ter engravidado?_**

**_._**

**_RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:_**

**_._**

**_Edwiges Potter: _**_Fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, o moreno realmente já esta percebendo os sentimentos dele, nesse capítulo tivemos uma grande noção disso. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Nathalia Weasley Potter:_**_ Sim, aconteceu, e achei que foi muito eles o modo como ocorreu, a autora (a de verdade) arrasou nisso! _

_Fico aliviada que minha vida não corra risco enquanto estou postando capítulos, é melhor eu não sumir, vai que vcs mudam de ideia._

_O ponto forte dessa adaptação é o enriquecido diálogos e a amizade incomparável deles._

_Aguardo sua opinião sobre este capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_YukiYuri:_**_ Queria poder responder todos os comentários com tempo, mas infelizmente hoje esta impossível, mas gostaria que soubesse que agradeço o carinho e me alegro ao ver que esta gostando da adaptação._

_Como disse na resposta ao comentário acima, a verdadeira autora esta de parabéns pelos enriquecidos diálogos e amizade entre os dois, são tão fofos juntos que até nos momentos que são teimosos ou boca-grande(o caso do Harry falando que foi melhor assim), não consigo ficar com raiva deles._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gemeas Potter:_**_ Que bom que gostaram. _

_Harry realmente foi um amor, sério, tenho "inveja" desse relacionamento desses dois, mesmo não estando "juntos" existe uma cumplicidade e respeito sem limite!_

_Aguardo a opinião de vcs sobre esse novo capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Bia Siqueira:_**_ Oh céus, vou tentar digitar o mais rápido possível a resposta para não ser pega no trabalho no site de fanfics (em plena 19 horas – hora extra ¬¬')_

_Sério eu me divirto muito com seus comentários, acredite que sua reação foi a minha, pois antes de adaptar eu sou leitora, e enfim, adaptando releio e minhas reações continuam a mesma!_

_Eu não te enganei, apenas aticei sua curiosidade, afinal de contas era necessário! Não posso sair entregando tudo que vai acontecer. Rsrsrs_

_Harry é perfeito, como disse, mas foi muito lindo ele reparar na lingerie, assim como, é perfeito ele lembrar de Gina quando toca aquela música._

_O plano dos cartazes esta em pé, reuniremos novos membros em breve. Essa ruivinha ta achando o que... só um vez? NEVER!_

_Sobre o padre Tom, não era para ser, eu ia alterar essa parte depois de modificar todo o capítulo, porque estava pensando em quem poderia ser, mas acabei esquecendo na correria de não demorar para postar. Mas fico feliz que tenha ficado cômico (ao menos serviu esse erro para algo)._

_Trabalhei em call Center durante 2 anos, acredite em mim, existe um Astrogildo... Na verdade existe pessoas com nomes até piores que esse, eu sempre anotava os nomes estranhos que aparecia e a lista era enorme! O.O'_

_Aguardo seu comentário. Obrigado por sempre comentar._

_._

**_Joana Patricia:_**_ Ola, tudo bem?_

_Alegro-me de saber que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que isso tenha se repetido com este._

_Esse moreno é perfeito, quer dizer... só não é perfeito porque ainda não trancou a ruiva no quarto com ele e mostrou que ela tem é que ficar com ele (viajei bonito agora)._

_Aguardo para saber sua opinião sobre esse capítulo. Obrigado por sempre comentar aqui._


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap****ítulo VIII**

**.**

— Sr. Potter?

Harry ergueu os olhos da tela do computador e de parou com sua nova secretária parada na porta de sua sala.

— Sim, o que deseja, Belinda?

— É que a recepção do prédio acabou de informar que tem uma pessoa lá embaixo que deseja vê-lo, mas ela não tem hora marcada. Assim, querem saber se podem deixá-la subir?

— Quem é a pessoa?

— O nome é Nita.

— Nita?! — O moreno meneou a cabeça, repassando mental mente a lista de todos os seus contatos profissionais. — Não conheço ninguém com esse nome.

— Bem, ela disse que é sua amiga, o sobrenome é "We" alguma coisa, que agora não consigo lembrar.

— Weasley? Por acaso o nome seria Gina Weasley?

— Sim, é isso mesmo. Oh, desculpe. —Belinda acrescentou rapidamente, percebendo a gafe que cometera. — Deveria ter anotado. Prometo que farei isso de agora em diante, Sr. Potter.

— Tudo bem. Diga para mandarem Gina subir, ou melhor, deixe que eu mesmo desço para falar com ela — falou, levantando-se, pegando seu casaco e a pasta e começando a se dirigir para a porta. — Deveria sair para almoçar em meia hora mesmo, vou aproveitar e fazer isso agora.

Belínda respirou aliviada por vê-lo seguir diretamente para o elevador, pois isso a livrava de mais uma bronca por ser tão desorganizada.

Harry ainda lançou um olhar desaprovador em direção à garota, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe dali naquele instante. Enquanto esperava pelo elevador, ficava se perguntando o que teria levado a ruiva até seu escritório, no centro financeiro de Nova York. Muito provavelmente, ela deveria estar ali por perto e decidira passar para verificar se não poderiam almoçar juntos.

A não ser que... Harry foi dominado pelas lembranças de Gina aparecendo inesperadamente na sacristia da Igreja Sagrada Mãe, em uma triste tarde de junho, há mais de quinze anos. E se Gina estivesse ali agora para lhe dar outra notícia ruim?

Não, se este fosse o caso ela apenas lhe telefonaria, não precisaria aparecer em seu escritório no meio do dia como estava fazendo. Ou não... Afinal, e se algo tivesse acontecido com seus pais na Flórida? Quando falara com os dois, na noite anterior, seu pai estava tossindo muito e parecia respirar com dificuldade. Bem, poderia ser apenas uma gripe, mas...

Ah, não! Não era nada daquilo, estava começando a ficar paranoico com algo que não devia passar de um simples encontro casual entre amigos. Por que será que nos últimos tempos tendia a exagerar tudo o que se relacionava a Gina? Era como se, de uma hora para outra, ela lhe parecesse, mais atraente, mais interessante, mais maravilhosa, mais apaixonante... Mais tudo.

O elevador finalmente chegou e ele entrou, olhando para o relógio de pulso que usava. Nossa, tinha que visitar um cliente em menos de uma hora, portanto, se Gina estivesse ali para convidá-lo para almoçar, como seu lado mais prático e racional fazia questão de insistir que era a resposta mais plausível para aquela visita, não poderia acompanhá-la.

Ao chegar ao térreo, desceu rapidamente e a avistou sentado em um dos sofás ao lado do chafariz da recepção.

Ao vê-la reconheceu imediatamente a postura dela. A mesma que ela adotava quando algo estava errado. Costas exageradamente eretas e mãos apoiadas sobre os joelhos. Ou... aquilo não era um bom sinal.

— Gina?

Ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Harry insistiu em saber. — Por acaso alguém...?

— Você quer dizer "quem morreu", não é Harry? — A medida que falava, os lábios rosados abriam-se em um leve sorriso.

O moreno sentiu um nó na garganta, e o coração disparou em seu peito. Era uma mescla de medo em antecipação ao pior.

— Alguém morreu?

— Por Deus, não! Eu só estava me referindo ao que disse a mim no dia em que fui procurá-lo na sacristia para contar que Cho tinha desistido do casamento. Você olhou para mim do mesmo jeito que está fazendo agora e perguntou quem havia morrido. Lembra? Eu disse...

— Sim, lembro-me muito bem — respondeu com impa ciência. — Mas se ninguém morreu, o que a traz aqui no meio da semana, e por que está aí sentada assim?

— Assim como?

— Ah, com esta postura ereta, as mãos nos joelhos, como se estivesse se preparando para dar uma notícia ruim a alguém ou tentando reconfortar a si mesma, sei lá.

— Estou sentada assim porque preciso de um pouco de dignidade depois de ter passado horas espremida no metrô, meu caro — revelou, com uma careta. — Além do quê, eu estava nauseada quando cheguei aqui, e esta postura ajuda a melhorar minha oxigenação. Mas, só para sua informação, ainda sinto como se pudesse vomitar a qualquer momento.

Instintivamente, Harry deu um passo atrás.

- Ouça, não me leve a mal, Gina, mas tenho de ir para Chicago amanhã bem cedo e não posso me dar ao luxo de Pegar uma virose ou seja lá o que você tiver.

— O que tenho, Harry Potter, você não pode pegar — disse ela, com um sorriso maroto.

— Por quê? O que é isso? Indigestão? Contaminação alimentar? Espere, deixe-me adivinhar. Andou comendo comi da chinesa outra vez e exagerou nos molhos. Eu bem que disse que deveria evitar muito molho de soja, Gininha.

— Harry, o que tenho não tem nada a ver com o que comi! — Gina levantou-se de um salto e encarou-o, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava as duas mãos nos ombros largos e musculosos. — Sente-se.

— O quê?

— Disse para sentar-se. Será melhor ouvir o que tenho a dizer sentado.

— Bem que desconfiei que era notícia ruim.

— Harry...

— Claro, você também exigiu que eu me sentasse antes de me contar que Cho tinha me abandonado no altar. Pois não quero me sentar agora e...

— Sente-se, Harry! — repetiu num tom que não admitia recusas.

— Não quero, diga logo o que aconteceu que o resto eu dou um jeito.

— Está bem. Se prefere assim, seja feita a sua vontade. Depois não diga que não avisei.

— Dá para deixar o suspense de lado e ir direto ao ponto?

— Claro. Estou grávida, Harry.

Ele sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e as pernas tremerem, mal podendo conter o peso de seu corpo.

— Viu? Não disse que era melhor ter se sentado? — Gina fez chacota, empurrando-o até o sofá preto junto ao chafariz.

Desta vez, Harry não protestou. Em vez disso, murmurou algo parecido com:

— Do que está falando? Como assim, grávida?

— Grávida, ora. Dá para acreditar nisso.

— E do grandalhão com quem saiu o mês passado?

— Grandalhão? Do que está falando?! — Ela indagou, sem entender o que ele dizia.

— Bem, quando saí com Susannah, fomos até a cantina do George, que disse que você tinha estado lá com um sujeito grandalhão — Harry falou, referindo-se à noite em que estivera melhor cantina italiana do bairro e o dono, um de seus amigos de infância, falara sobre Gina e seu estranho acompanhante. Sim, ele tinha conhecido a famosa Susannah, uma mulher bonita e agradável, mas que perdia todo o seu brilho se comparada a ruiva.

— Sujeito grandalhão?!

— Por isso estou me perguntando se ele não é o pai deste bebê. Quero dizer, o tal sujeito, não George, é claro.

Gina lançou um olhar fulminante em sua direção.

— Seu idiota! Você é o pai. Acha que vou para a cama com qualquer um que conheço? Além disso, o tal grandalhão era apenas um amigo de Guilherme que queria conhecer o bairro para escrever um artigo sobre a imigração italiana.

— Eu sou o pa... pai? — gaguejou o moreno, confuso.

— Sim. Finalmente entendeu, Harry Potter. Você é o pai do bebê, como planejamos que seria.

Harry sentiu um sorriso emergir de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava processar todas aquelas informações desencontradas. Sim, ele era o pai, mas como poderia ser isso se havia dormido com Gina havia mais de um mês e meio e ela lhe dissera com todas as letras que não poderia estar grávida porque já havia menstruado?!

— Não estou entendendo, Gi. Se está dizendo que o filho é meu, acredito, mas já faz quase dois meses que... Bem, você afirmou não estar grávida e o nosso teste deu negativo.

Ela sentou-se ao lado do moreno e segurou-lhe as mãos com carinho.

— O teste falhou, Harry. Aparentemente, é muito comum isso acontecer no início da gestação.

— Mas você me disse que tinha menstruado e que não poderia estar grávida?!

— Sim, mas me enganei. Quando falei a minha médica sobre isso esta manhã, ela explicou que pequenos sangramentos são comuns acontecerem no início de toda gestação e isso confunde as mulheres, principalmente as marinheiras de primeira viagem como eu. Só depois que falei com a médica percebi que meu fluxo foi bem menos intenso do que o normal. Na verdade, fui ao médico porque estava me sentindo mal e só então dei-me conta de que este mês ainda não havia menstruado. — Ela sorriu ao ver a expressão embasbacada no rosto anguloso. — Desculpe, informação demais de uma só vez, não?

— Não! Só estou tentando... acostumar-me com o fato. Mal posso acreditar. Você está grávida mesmo? Conseguimos o que queríamos na única noite em que passamos juntos?

— Sim, uma noite foi o suficiente. Por que acha tão estranho? Não se lembra da aula sobre reprodução humana que a irmã Agnes nos deu na oitava série? — falou, começando a se levantar, e ao fazê-lo, desequilibrou-se momentaneamente.

— Cuidado! — Harry a segurou pelo braço, obrigando-a a sentar-se outra vez. — Não se pode levantar depressa assim.

— Uau, isso vai ser muito interessante! — exclamou Gina, rindo.

— Isso o quê?

— Você me tratando com todo este cuidado. Vai fazer isso sempre, de agora até o final de maio?

— O bebê deve nascer em maio?

— Sim, perto do dia vinte de maio, segundo os cálculos da médica.

— Quer dizer que foi ao médico e nem me informou?

— Não foi intencional, Harry. É que não imaginava que pudesse estar grávida, pois para mim havia menstruado o mês passado. Só depois que a Dra. Sanjina me explicou o que estava acontecendo é que entendi. Por isso tenho tido tanto sono.

Harry a fitava ainda sem poder acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Céus, ele e Gina teriam um filho? O filho que tanto desejava!

— E quando irá ao médico? Quero acompanhá-la para saber se tudo está bem? Podemos ir amanhã?

— Não, Harry. Se tudo estiver bem, devemos fazer uma vi sita mensal à médica que fará o acompanhamento pré-natal.

Bebê, pai, acompanhamento pré-natal, tudo aquilo era novo na vida dele, mas ele estava fascinado. De repente, uma imagem inesperada formou-se no fundo de sua mente.

Uma imagem de Gina carregando um pequenino ser embrulhado em um lindo cobertor branco e sorrindo para ele com aquele ar maternal e luminoso que toda mulher exibe depois de dar à luz.

— Você está bem, Harry? — ela indagou, preocupada.

— Claro! Estou ótimo — garantiu, afastando a imagem do futuro de sua mente e procurando se concentrar apenas no presente. — Isso é maravilhoso demais para ser verdade. Quase não posso acreditar que esteja, de fato, acontecendo.

— Imagino que não. — Gina sorriu para ele com ternura.

— Você está com medo? — De repente, ocorreu-lhe que seria ela quem ficaria com a parte mais difícil do plano. — Prometo que farei tudo o que puder para que você passe tranquilamente por isso.

Gina riu e beijou-o de leve na face.

— Isso inclui sair para comprar melancias às três horas da manhã se eu tiver um desejo louco ou desejar comer qual quer coisa difícil de encontrar?

— Por quê? Está com desejo de algo agora?

— Não! — Gina fez uma careta. — Não tenho desejo de nada específico, mas preciso comer algo imediatamente, pois meu estômago está em polvorosa. Sinto-o revirar como se estivesse em um daqueles brinquedos mexicanos de Conney Island.

— Lamento, Gina. Queria muito levá-la para almoçar, mas tenho um compromisso marcado com um cliente. Aliás, a esta altura, ele já deve estar no China's.

— Vai almoçar no China's? Puxa eu daria tudo por uma boa comida chinesa, com pouco molho é claro, muitos legumes e uns biscoitinhos da sorte.

— Eu bem que gostaria de levá-la para almoçar para co memorarmos a notícia, mas não posso fazê-lo, pois este é um compromisso de negócios. Agora pegue isso e vá para casa descansar um pouco — falou, tirando uma nota de vinte dólares do bolso e entregando-a a ela.

— Para que o dinheiro?

— Simples, quero que volte para casa de táxi. Não quero vê-la ser amassada no metrô. Lembre-se, tem um bebê dentro de você.

— Tenho certeza de que não conseguirei esquecer disso nos próximos nove meses — replicou Gina, quando Harry levantou-se e lhe deu a mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo.

— Ótimo, venha. Tive uma ideia. Pegaremos um táxi e você me deixa no China's antes de ir para casa.

— Ah, claro, eu vou para casa almoçar pão com creme de amendoim enquanto você almoça em um excelente restaurante chinês.

Harry parou de caminhar, virou-se para ela e a segurou pelos ombros.

— Gina...

— O que está fazendo?

_Lutando contra o desejo que sinto de beij__á-la apaixonada mente, _ele deu-se conta à medida que afastava a franja longa e ruiva dos olhos castanhos-mel e apertava-a contra seu peito. Se não estivessem em público, e bem diante da corretora, onde mui tos de seus colegas de trabalho costumavam circular, Harry teria sucumbido a tal impulso, porém, em vez disso, comentou com voz embargada pela emoção.

— Gina, tem ideia do quanto isso que está fazendo é importante para mim? Nem sei como agradecer.

Ela sorriu.

— Não precisa agradecer nada. Estou fazendo porque que ro, porque amo você e desejo muito que tenha tudo o que sonha. Eu sonho com a liberdade, você com um filho. Além disso, não estava falando sério sobre o creme de amendoim, só queria provocá-lo.

— Gina, você me dará um filho, é claro que preciso agradecer e sei que nada do que eu possa fazer ou dizer será o bastante para recompensá-la por tudo o que terá de passar.

— Neste caso, poderá aliviar um pouco sua consciência pesada levando-me um bom prato de comida chinesa, com direito a rolinho primavera e biscoitinhos da sorte, quando eu estiver na maternidade e as pessoas tentarem me entupir de canja de galinha, o que acha?

O rosto anguloso iluminou-se com um dos sorrisos mais encantadores que Gina já vira.

— Pode deixar, eu não a decepcionarei.

— Sei que não — Ela falou, seguindo-o até a calçada onde chamaram um táxi. — E tem mais Sr. Potter, lembre-se de que no próximo verão será um dos poucos pais solteiros de Queens a viver integralmente para seu filho. Tem certeza de que poderá fazer isso mesmo?

— Claro que sim! — O moreno garantiu, sabendo que Gina se referia ao que haviam combinado. Ele ficaria com o bebê e o criaria sozinho. Para isso, deixaria de trabalhar e seria pai em tempo integral. Afinal, queria viver cada momento da vida de seu filho, vê-lo crescer, dar o primeiro sorriso, pronunciar a primeira palavra, os primeiros passos.

— Não acha que sentirá falta do trabalho? — Ela indagou, parecendo ler-lhe os pensamentos.

— Não, de jeito nenhum.

— Mas pode mesmo se dar ao luxo de ficar vários anos sem trabalhar?

— Gina, passei os últimos quinze anos de minha vida trabalhando na bolsa de valores e investindo tudo o que eu ganhava nas melhores carteiras de ações do mundo. Portanto, fique tranquila que tudo dará certo.

— Eu sei, você já me disse isso, mas fico preocupada e se de repente perceber que ser pai não basta?

— O que mais eu poderia querer da vida, Gina? — revidou, forjando um sorriso. Bem, certamente não uma carreira, mas... — _Pare agora mesmo, Harry Potter, _ralhou consigo mesmo, tentando banir para longe as lembranças da noite em que a tivera em sua cama e que haviam dormido abraçados como um casal apaixonado. — Isso é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu e quero viver intensamente cada segundo.

A ruiva sustentou-lhe o olhar durante um longo tempo, então, desviou-o como se também estivesse lutando contra as próprias emoções.

Havia um lado de Harry que queria desesperadamente dizer a ela que desejava mais do que um filho para ser feliz, mais do que apenas a paternidade para completá-lo, mas sabia que não poderia fazê-lo agora, pois a deixaria terrivelmente assustada. Gina perseguia um sonho de liberdade desde que era garota, ela queria conhecer o mundo, visitar países em que nunca estivera, ver pessoas e culturas que jamais imaginara existir e, durante muitos anos, este sonho tivera de ser postergado para que ela ajudasse a cuidar dos irmãos e do pai. Agora que finalmente ela tinha a chance de concretizá-lo, não tinha o direito de impedi-la. Quem sabe, após viver tudo aquilo que sonhava viver, a ruiva voltaria para Queens, para o filho que teriam juntos e... para os seus braços.

.

— Gina, vou buscar sua avó no aeroporto na sexta-feira — anunciou Arthur Weasley, parado na soleira da porta da sala de estar. Ele estava usando seu pijama de dormir, uma velha camiseta branca, calção xadrez e chinelos.

Sentada na poltrona reclinada com um livro nas mãos, Gina tomou o cuidado de esconder a capa, para que o pai não pudesse ver o título.

— Tudo bem. Pode deixar que colocarei lençóis limpos na cama de Carlinhos para que vovó possa dormir lá.

Ao dizer avó, Arthur referia-se à vovó Weasley, é claro, pois a vovó por parte da mãe, falecera no ano anterior, sem nunca ter se conformado com o fato de a filha ter morrido ao dar à luz o filho caçula.

— E Gina — o Sr. Weasley prosseguiu —, por favor, tente não colocar muitos cogumelos e pimenta nos molhos esta sema na. Sua _norma _é alérgica a eles.

— Será que alguém consegue desenvolver novas alergias na idade dela?

— Quem pode saber? — Arthur deu de ombros. — Acho que aos oitenta e seis anos podemos dizer o que quisermos sobre nossa saúde, que as pessoas acreditarão.

_Pois __é... Especialmente filhos mais velhos que se sentem culpados com o fato de a mãe viver num retiro para idosos e não na casa da família, _Gina pensou, mas não ousou ver balizar o que lhe ia na mente. Não que não gostasse de vovó Weasley, ela gostava, e muito, mas sabia que no fundo sua avó abusava um pouco do complexo de culpa do pai por não tê-la trazido para sua própria casa quando ficara claro que não era bom que ela vivesse sozinha.

— Pode deixar, papai — falou com um suspiro. — Comprarei um pouco de lentilhas para fazer com _linguine _como vovó gosta.

— Obrigado, Gi. Não sei o que seria de mim sem a sua ajuda. Você é uma boa menina.

A ruiva riu. Seu pai continuaria a chamá-la de menina mesmo quando ela estivesse bem velhinha e de cabelos grisalhos, da mesma maneira que vovó Weasley até hoje o chamava de Júnior.

— A propósito, papai. Carlinhos cresceu mais um pouco e perdeu muitas roupas. Vou levá-lo para fazer compras amanhã, depois da escola. O senhor está precisando de alguma coisa?

— Meias. As minhas sumiram todas. Estou achando estranho. Mas com Guilherme e Carlinhos por perto nunca se sabe.

— Prefere as pretas, certo?

— Sim, e, por favor, use o cartão da American Express, pois o Visa estou deixando apenas para pagar as contas do casamento de Luna. Boa noite, filha.

— Boa noite.

Ao ouvir os passos do pai desaparecerem na escada, Gina perguntou-se o que ele diria quando soubesse que estava grávida. Afinal, Arthur Weasley era um homem à moda antiga, não seria fácil para ele aceitar que teria um filho de Harry sem se casarem, não importava o quanto os Weasley gostassem dos Potter, especialmente do moreno. E sua avó... O que ela diria?

_Isso n__ão importa, você é uma mulher adulta agora e pode tomar suas próprias decisões, Gina._

Fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los descobriu-se olhando para o livro que estava em seu colo. Ali, nas páginas coloridas, estava retratada a imagem de um feto de oito se manas de gestação, exatamente como o filho de Harry que crescia em seu ventre.

Era incrível que ela, Gina Weasley fosse capaz de gerar um novo ser e de ter uma vida crescendo dentro de si. Pena que aquele milagre duraria apenas até o momento que o cordão umbilical fosse cortado, pois depois disso seu pequeno milagre seria apenas de Harry. Sorriu, imaginando a expressão de deleite que ele exibiria quando isso acontecesse. Estava prestes a dar a ele o maior presente de sua vida, por outro lado, teria de abrir mão daquele presente para viver seu sonho de liberdade.

Movida por um impulso, levou a mão ao abdome ainda plano, consciente do ser frágil que crescia ali e de que faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo, mesmo se isso significasse ir contra os códigos rígidos de conduta de sua família.

Gina ficou apreensiva durante alguns segundos, então sorriu.

Tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela era aterrorizante, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso. De repente, dava-se conta de que não precisaria esperar até julho ou o próximo verão para embarcar em uma aventura, a maior de todas elas já havia começado: a da maternidade.

.

.

**N/A: Ola, como estão vocês?**

**O capítulo não pode ser adiantado porque ontem foi mais um dia tumultuado, mas hoje dei um jeito de postar antes de sair.**

**Percebi que o capítulo anterior não foi tão bom assim, mas esse eu acho que melhorou um pouco e confesso que no próximo vcs... Bom... isso vcs irão ver somente segunda-feira (não estarei em casa, então não poderei adiantar o capítulo como vinha fazendo).**

**Obrigado por todos os comentários.**

**.**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

**_Edwiges Potter: _**_O capítulo anterior realmente ele nos dá um impressão errada do que vai acontecer, mas tem que ter um leve "revira-volta" na história._

_Suas esperanças estavam certas, ela esta gravidíssima! =D_

_Não sei como existem pessoas tão criativas de forma negativa ao nomear os filhos, as crianças além de sofrerem bullying ainda no futuro terá um enorme trabalho para alterar o nome nos registros, um absurdo. ¬¬'_

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Dani_**_: Que bom que esta gostando da adaptação, espero que ainda aproveite bastante._

_Não tive tempo de postar ontem, mas nem demorei. Rsrsrs_

_O teste deu errado, o moreno foi muito precoce em já ter feito o teste em duas semanas._

_Obrigado pelo comentário, aguardo sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo._

_._

**_Bia Siqueira:_**_ Para você ver, eu na maior correria no serviço e ainda dou um jeito de correr ainda mais para postar capítulo novo. Rsrsrs_

_Eu sempre gosto de reler os livros/fics, e cada vez que releio amo as cenas. Harry Potter nem se fala, acho que o livro que mais reli foi o Enigma do Príncipe. _

_A música que a autora cita no livro é fabulosa, eu confesso que não a conhecia por nome quando li pela primeira vez, então é óbvio que fui correndo no youtube ver o vídeo dela._

_O capítulo anterior ele nos traz algumas incertezas do que irá acontecer, mas tudo isso para ter a costumeira "revira-volta" e praxe. Fez bem em não perder as esperanças, a ruiva esta gravidíssima! =D _

_Acho que todos os leitores ficaram com dó do Rony e da Hermione, o que posso dizer é que eles vão continuar a aparecer ou ao menos ser citados nos poucos capítulos restantes, mas não terão grande destaque para vocês se envolverem demais com os personagens._

_Paulie é um idiota, às vezes acho que deveria tê-lo colocado como Draco, mas não queria dar muito destaque a um personagem que nem o meu ódio cativou._

_Felizmente não precisamos impedir esse encontro com a Susannah, pois ele aconteceu mas mesmo assim a ruiva foi superior! xD_

_Corrupção espiritual? Okay, essa eu ri! _

_Obrigado pelo comentário, e aguardo sua opinião sobre esse capítulo._

_._

**_Gigi W B Potter:_**_ Não esquente sobre a demora, o importante é que vc sempre volta! =D_

_Obs.: Ficarei aguardando a postagem da fic semana que vem._

_Esse fim de semana é o meu último antes das aulas se iniciarem (depois volta o tormento de estudar de segunda a sábado – e no meu precioso sábado das 7:50 às 17:00 – sim eu estou muito revoltada com isso), então só terá essa atualização, afinal tenho que aproveitar! =D_

_Sobre a Susannah, acho que a ruiva acabou com todas as chances dela! Rsrsrs_

_Esses dois são muito teimosos, ou melhor, essa ruiva com essas ideias de ir embora e não querer se aproveitar do corpo e todo o restante do moreno, mas ... bom... aguardamos próximos capítulos! Rsrsrs_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Andrea87:_**_ Fico contente que esteja gostando dessa fic, que na verdade é sim uma adaptação! =D_

_No primeiro capítulo que consta a sinopse esta o nome do livro e da autora, para evitar confusão com algumas leitoras, e acredite em mim tem algumas que se revoltam comigo. O.O'_

_O nome do livro é "Nove meses de amor" - Wendy Thompson._

_Pode ficar a vontade em se meter a Beta Reader, opinar, criticar, etc. xD_

_Sobre a Hermione e Rony, esse livro é bom voltado ao casal principal então receio que talvez ficarei devendo, mas quem sabe um projeto futuro._

_Aqui esta o capítulo, então agora sou eu que ficarei no aguardo para saber sua opinião. _

_Obrigado pelo comentário._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo IX**

**.**

— Gina? Você está pronta? — Harry chamou-a, do pé da escadaria que levava ao andar superior.

— Quer esperar um pouco, por favor! — ela gritou de volta, ainda mais aborrecida do que antes, com o fato de que nada que vestia lhe servia direito.

— Precisamos ir, Gi.

— Ora, não me apresse. A consulta com o médico está marcada para daqui a uma hora.

— Sim, mas e se tivermos imprevistos no meio do caminho? Não se esqueça de que estamos em Nova York, minha cara. Uma das cidades com o pior trânsito do mundo.

A ruiva revirou os olhos e pegou as calças de cima da cama de Luna, tentando vesti-la.

— Gina?

Ela praguejou baixinho, irritada tanto com a impaciência dele quanto com o jeans que não lhe servia.

— Pare de me apressar, está bem? Se o trânsito estiver ruim podemos ir de metrô, que é muito mais rápido.

— Sim, mas e se o metrô...

— Pare, Harry! Se tiver algum problema no metrô ainda poderemos caminhar um pouco — falou, exasperada.

Bah, quem visse o desespero dele até poderia acreditar que estavam prestes a embarcar em uma viagem para o Alasca, e não indo a uma simples consulta com a obstetra. Harry não apenas insistira para que marcasse a consulta em um dia que pudesse acompanhá-la, mas também aparecera meia hora antes do combinado, carregando uma bolsa repleta dos apetrechos mais estranhos que alguém poderia imaginar: bolachas de água e sal, garrafa de água, revistas sobre gestação e bebês e, claro, uma câmera fotográfica e filmadora para registrar o momento especial.

Havia um lado de Gina que até achava tudo aquilo muito meigo e engraçado, mas outro, aquele que lidava com o lado prático da questão de não ter uma única peça de roupa para vestir, estava furioso com a insistência de Harry em apressá-la.

— Droga! — Ela jogou outra calça sobre a cama e abriu uma das gavetas de Luna.

O consultório de sua obstetra ficava apenas a uma estação de metrô dali. Na verdade, podiam muito bem caminhar se quisessem. Poderia aproveitar os exercícios para... Bem, certamente não para perder peso, pois pelo jeito ficava cada vez maior.

— Gina?

Ela ignorou Harry e olhou as calças de Luna que pegara, pois sua irmã sempre fora mais encorpada e talvez isso fosse importante agora. Estava prestes a vesti-las, quando ele apareceu na porta.

— Você nem se vestiu ainda? — quis saber ele, parecendo aborrecido.

Consciente do fato de que estava usando apenas uma camiseta e suas roupas íntimas, Gina colocou as calças a sua frente e reclamou.

— Eu estaria vestida se tivesse algo que me servisse para usar.

— Bem, qual o problema com a camiseta e o jeans que você está segurando? Não precisa usar roupa de gala para ir ao médico, não?

— Ah, faz-me rir, meu caro. Como se eu tivesse roupa de gala. Quanto ao jeans e a camiseta — começou a dizer, perdendo a vergonha e tentando vestir as calças —, eu até usaria de bom grado, se as minhas roupas não estivessem muito apertadas. Esta aqui, por exemplo, é de Luna.

— Ah, deve ser por isso que as calças estão apertadas na cintura e larga demais nos quadris.

— Muito obrigada por acabar com minha última esperança, Harry Potter — empertigou-se, tirando a calça e jogando-a longe. — Talvez eu devesse tentar uma daquelas calças de agasalho de Carlinhos, são compridas, mas poderei dobrá-las e...

— Nossa, Gina! — Harry exclamou, como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma grande descoberta. Ela olhou em torno de si, confusa.

— O que foi? — perguntou, ao perceber que os olhos verdes estavam fixos em sua barriga.

— Já está aparecendo, Gi. Quero dizer, já dá para notar que sua barriga está bem maior. Você está bem... grávida, eu diria.

— Hahaha. Muito engraçado, Harry Potter.

Fascinado, o moreno cruzou o espaço que os separava e fitou a suave curva que se formava na parte inferior do abdome dela.

— Não me olhe assim. Sei que estou horrível, mas não posso fazer nada a respeito.

— Pois acho que está linda. Será que posso...? — Harry esticou o braço para repousar a mão trêmula sobre o tecido fino da camiseta branca.

O gesto a surpreendeu.

Oh, nossa. Ela não se sentia assim desde... Bem, desde que fizera amor com ele na noite em que engravidara. O contato dos dedos longos e viris despertou uma enorme onda de prazer que lhe percorreu o corpo todo. Gina fechou os olhos por um instante.

Harry estava tão próximo que podia sentir o aroma amadeirado de sua colônia pós-barba. De repente, tudo em que Gina conseguia pensar era em como seria maravilhoso deitar-se com ele na cama e fazer amor como se mais nada no mundo importasse.

Sentindo-se excitada e culpada ao mesmo tempo, Gina não pôde evitar concluir que não havia nada no mundo que a impedisse de tentar seduzir Harry. Afinal, os dois eram livres e desimpedidos. Oh, sim, Harry tinha saído duas vezes com Susannah, mas não foram muito além disso, quanto a ela própria, havia muito não tinha ninguém, portanto, que melhor momento para fazer amor com alguém do que agora.

_Vamos, Gina, aproveite. N__ão tem ninguém em casa agora, Luna está no trabalho, papai na pizzaria, Carlinhos na escola e Guilherme na faculdade, portanto, aproveite o momento._

— Harry... — sussurrou, num tom sonhador.

— O que...? — Ele parecia distraído.

Gina abriu os olhos. Certo, Harry ainda estava distraído tocando e olhando para seu abdome. Aborrecida, afastou-se dele e tentou conter aquele impulso de seduzi-lo.

— O que vou fazer? — perguntou, suspirando.

— Sobre?

— Ora, sobre o fato de não ter nada para vestir. Estou começando a achar que uma boa ideia seria hibernar durante o restante desta gravidez.

— Não, não seria, minha cara. Aliás, isso me faz lembrar algo muito importante. Rony e Mione vão dar uma festa no sábado e pediram para convidá-la. Parece que eles têm algo muito importante para anunciar?

— Algo importante? — Gina pestanejou. — Oh, Harry, será que eles finalmente conseguiram?

— Parece que sim — Harry falou rindo, lembrando-se da euforia de Rony ao telefone. — Esperaram passar os três primeiros meses para ter certeza de que Mione não abortaria, mas agora estão prontos para anunciar ao mundo que vão ser pais. Nunca vi Rony mais feliz.

— Fico muito feliz por eles. Esperavam por isso há mais de dez anos, mas agora preciso me concentrar em meu problema, caso contrário perderei a consulta marcada.

— Por que não usa uma calça de moletom? — Harry sugeriu, dando de ombros.

— Não posso ir ao médico usando uma calça de moletom.

— Por que não? Você usava na academia.

— É diferente, Harry.

— Neste caso, vamos combinar o seguinte, vista a calça de moletom que depois da consulta com o médico eu a levarei para comprar um guarda-roupa inteiramente novo. Podemos ir a uma dessas lojas de gestante.

— O quê? E comprar aquelas batas e vestidos florais horríveis? Por favor, Harry, até os hábitos da irmã Agnes são mais interessantes do que roupas de gestante.

Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Por favor, não ria, Harry. Isto é sério! — De repente, dava-se conta de que estava à beira das lágrimas.

— Eu jamais, riria de você, minha querida — ele disse com ternura, aproximando-se dela que estava parada diante do espelho, segurando-a pelos ombros e virando-a para encará-lo. — Olhe para você.

— Estou olhando. Argh! Estou horrível.

— Não, você está linda.

— Estou gorda.

— Não, você está grávida. E uma grávida linda, diga-se de passagem.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Você é a única pessoa no mundo que pensa assim, Harry — disse ela, e sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

— Tudo bem, porque sou a única pessoa que de fato importa agora, não? — o tom do comentário era de gracejo, mas a expressão que pairava no rosto anguloso era séria. Lentamente, o moreno curvou-se em direção a ela, quase como se quisesse beijá-la.

A ruiva franziu o cenho, perguntando-se se não estava imaginando coisas, mas, pelo jeito, não. Ele, de fato, parecia querer beijá-la e, quando ele o fez. Gina murmurou:

— Por que estamos fazendo isso?

— Simples, porque não conseguimos evitar.

Sim, não conseguiam evitar, pensou Gina, à medida que ele voltava a beijá-la. Podia sentir o quanto ele estava excitado, pois sua pele desnuda estava colada ao corpo musculoso e viril de Harry. Deixando-se levar inteiramente por seus impulsos, a ruiva ficou na ponta dos pés e comprimiu-se ainda mais contra ele, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a brincar com o último botão da camisa branca que o moreno vestia.

_— _Pode deixar que eu mesmo faço isso — Harry murmurou roucamente, tirando a própria roupa a uma velocidade recorde, antes de libertá-la da camiseta branca que ela vestia.

— Oh, Gina! — Os olhos verdes brilhavam enquanto observaram os seios rosados e firmes quase com reverência, então, ele curvou-se para beijá-los com avidez.

— Cuidado — Gina pediu, movida pelos instintos.

— Por quê? Seus seios já estão doloridos?

— Doloridos não, mas sensíveis.

Harry afastou-se.

— Quer que eu pare de tocá-los?

— Não!

Ele sorriu e então gentilmente curvou-se e acariciou os seios rosados com os lábios carnudos, até que os mamilos ficassem túrgidos, pulsando de desejo. De alguma maneira mágica, conseguiram chegar à cama de Gina e continuaram a acariciar-se apaixonada e sensualmente.

Ao senti-la corresponder prontamente a seu toque, Harry a libertou das calcinhas de renda que ela usava e comprimiu-se ainda mais contra ela, deixando-a sentir a extensão quente e úmida de toda a sua masculinidade.

— Por favor, Harry — Gina pediu, sentindo-se arder de desejo.

Céus, nunca quisera tanto fazer amor com alguém como queria agora. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

— Tem certeza de que deseja isso, Gi? -Perguntou colando sua fronte na dela e a olhando intensamente.

— Sim, absoluta. Por favor, não pare.

E Harry obedeceu. De súbito, passou a mover-se ritmicamente sobre ela e dentro dela.

Gina gemeu baixinho e sentiu-se prestes a explodir de prazer. Sensações inebriantes percorreram não só suas partes mais íntimas como todas as células de seu corpo. Era o sentimento mais intenso e vibrante que já experimentara em seus trinta e seis anos. De repente, tinha a impressão de que estava despertando de uma vida enfadonha e triste para uma existência de prazer e sensualidade que jamais imaginara existir. Tudo era maravilhoso, desde o leve gosto de canela nos lábios carnudos de Harry, o cheiro amadeirado da colônia pós-barba, o movimento frenético de seus corpos, até o sangue correndo-lhe tão rápido nas veias, que era como se ambos estivessem prestes a explodir de tanto desejo.

Gina agarrou-se a Harry, movendo-se no mesmo ritmo que ele, sussurrando seu nome, até que ele estremecesse em seu interior e gritasse de prazer.

— Gina!

Quando chegaram juntos ao ápice, foi glorioso, ondas atrás de ondas de tremores e satisfação inimaginável. De repente, o mundo lhes sorria e apresentava uma nova perspectiva de relacionamento. No entanto, se este seria duradouro, nenhum dos dois sabia dizer naquele momento. Especialmente Gina, que apesar de deleitar-se nos braços de Harry, ainda alimentava seu sonho de liberdade e a ideia de que a felicidade estava em algum lugar, muito distante dali.

.

.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Harry passaria o Dia de Ação de Graças na casa dos Weasley. Gina costumava convidá-lo todos os anos, desde que os pais dele tinham se mudado para a Flórida, mas no final, o moreno sempre acabava passando o feriado na casa de sua tia Petunia, em Bensonhurst, pois ela era uma mulher que não aceitava um "não" como resposta.

Claro que este ano não tinha sido diferente, e tia Petunia insistira que Harry deveria passar o Dia de Ação de Graças em família. Mas, movido por um novo ânimo e pelo fato de que seu filho crescia no ventre de Gina, a amiga que se trans formara em amada e amante nos últimos três meses, ele conseguiu, por fim, recusar o convite da tia. Na verdade, Harry estava entusiasmado demais com tudo o que estava sucedendo e, por isso, nem pensaria em recusar o convite para passar algumas horas na companhia da mãe de seu filho.

Desde aquela tarde em que haviam feito amor no quarto da ruiva, o relacionamento dos dois havia mudado e quando estavam sozinhos amavam-se apaixonadamente. Claro que ainda riam e se divertiam como velhos amigos, mas uma nova dimensão daquela amizade parecia estar crescendo junto com o bebê que se desenvolvia no ventre de Gina.

A gravidez dela ainda era um segredo, pois embora muitas vezes ele tivesse se sentido tentado a contar a verdade a sua mãe, que certamente vibraria ao saber que seria avó, havia combinado com Gina que só contariam quando concordassem que estava na hora de fazê-lo. E esta hora ficava mais próxima a cada instante, pois a gestação estava se tornando mais e mais evidente com o passar dos dias, especialmente quando ela estava nua. E Harry a via nua com muita frequência nos últimos tempos.

Quando, porém, Gina usava um daqueles trajes modernos e elegantes que comprara para ela depois da primeira consulta à obstetra, parecia apenas mais redondinha do que o habitual. Até agora ninguém parecia notar os três quilos a mais que ela ganhara e nem que o relacionamento entre os dois havia mudado.

Durante as últimas semanas, Harry e Gina tinham feito amor mais vezes e estado juntos com mais frequência do que na época da adolescência. O moreno estava dando o melhor de si para viver apenas o momento e não pensar no futuro daquele relacionamento. Agora, por exemplo, ele seguia para a casa ao lado carregando um buquê de rosas vermelhas que comprara para Gina e uma bandeja com nozes e frutas secas que comprara no mercadinho coreano do bairro.

Foi Luna que atendeu à porta, parecendo alegre e bonita num belo suéter de lã verde.

— Oi, Harry. Entre.

— Olá, Luna. Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças — falou, entregando a bandeja de frutas secas a ela.

— Ah, que delícia. Quer que eu coloque as flores em um vaso?

— Não, obrigado. São para a Gina — contou, então percebeu o olhar especulador que Luna lhe dirigiu. — Aliás, preciso falar com ela sobe algo importante — acrescentou apressadamente.

Luna o acompanhou até a sala de visitas e riu.

— Bem, se quer mesmo falar com Gina vá até a cozinha. Mas estará por sua própria conta e risco. Ela está uma pilha de nervos porque o recheio do peru não está como deveria ter ficado.

— Refere-se àquele purê de batatas-doces?

_Ah, não me pergunte. Gina está testando uma receita nova. Ah, aí vem Neville! — exclamou Luna olhando pela janela e vendo que o noivo subia os degraus que levavam à frente da casa.

Harry rumou para a cozinha, fazendo apenas uma pausa para cumprimentar os três Weasley que assistiam a um jogo na TV da sala de estar. Ao fazer isso, tomou o cuidado de esconder as rosas atrás das costas.

— Olá,Harry — os três disseram em uníssono.

— Venha sentar-se com a gente, Harry, o jogo do Detroit está começando — Guilherme convidou.

— Ei, aonde você pensa que vai vestido desta maneira? — perguntou Carlinhos, referindo-se à roupa elegante que ele vestia.

— Ora um homem deve vestir-se com dignidade nas datas importantes e em comemorações em família, certo, Harry? — Arthur Weasley veio em seu auxílio.

— Certíssimo e, de qualquer forma, isto é muito confortável — respondeu ele, olhando para a calça caqui que vestia e o suéter vermelho de gola alta.

Nem se o torturassem ele confessaria que escolhera aquele suéter em particular porque Gina dissera algo sobre vermelho ser a sua cor favorita e que ele ficava muito bem com o traje, pois destacava-lhe o tom escuro dos cabelos.

Ele seguiu em frente e encontrou a ruiva correndo do fogão para a pia e colocando a mão rapidamente sobre a torneira de água aberta.

— O que houve? — perguntou, apressando-se para aproximar-se dela.

— Nada demais, apenas queimei a mão ao tentar colocar o molho no peru. Uhhh... Isto dói demais! Que droga.

— Shhh. Cuidado com o que fala — Harry a recriminou, colocando as mãos espalmadas sobre o ventre de Gina. — Lembre-se de que tem duas orelhas pequeninas ouvindo o que você diz. Pensei que tivesse me prometido que iria controlar um pouco sua boca.

— Estou tentando, Harry. Não digo mais metade do que costumava dizer, mas, droga, isto dói.

— Deixe-me ver. — Ele colocou o buquê de rosas sobre o balcão e segurou a mão queimada entre as suas. Então, de repente, levou-a aos lábios e depositou rápidos beijos ali.

Gina riu diante do gesto de ternura.

— Melhor assim? — indagou o moreno, pegando um pano de prato e secando a mão molhada.

— Muito melhor, mas sabe, minha boca está começando a ansiar pelo mesmo tratamento.

— Creio que posso resolver isso também — murmurou com rouquidão, enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a.

— Bom, muito bom, — Um suspiro escapou dos lábios rosados. — Acha que alguém sentirá nossa falta se fugirmos para sua casa por algum tempo? — atiçou ela.

— Infelizmente, sim. — Harry a soltou, relutante.

— Ei, essas flores são para mim? — perguntou, começando a se dirigir para o balcão. — Rosas... As minhas preferidas. São lindas.

— Sim, lindas como você.

A franja longa estava escapando da fivela que ela usara para mantê-la presa enquanto cozinhava e as faces ovais estavam levemente enrubescidas, muito provavelmente por causa do calor do forno. Naquela noite, ela usava um vestido preto de veludo que abraçava os seios mais fartos por causa da gestação e deixava a protuberância discreta do abdome à mostra.

Ao fitá-la, Harry se perguntou como era possível que as pessoas não percebessem que Gina estava grávida. Céus, ela parecia ter desabrochado da noite para o dia. Estava mais linda do que nunca, se é que isso era possível.

— Gina, os rapazes querem saber se os aperitivos estão prontos — perguntou Luna, entrando inesperadamente na cozinha.

Harry surpreendeu-se com a interrupção inesperada e tentou esconder a expressão de adoração que havia em seu rosto.

— Pois pode dizer aos rapazes que não sou máquina e... — A ruiva começou a dizer, mas foi impedida de prosseguir por Harry.

— Dê as frutas secas aos rapazes, Lu — sugeriu ele.

— Obrigada, mas não creio que era isso que tinham em mente.

— Ah, não? O que será que eles querem, _foie grasl_— empertigou-se Gina, mexendo algo no fogo.

Luna deu de ombros.

— Não sei, talvez um bom prato de queijos e frios temperados com orégano, azeite ou estas ervas que você usa sempre. Ou então, você poderia fazer uns ores qualquer coisa.

— _Ores_o quê? — Harry franziu o cenho.

— É _hors d'oeuvres_— Gina corrigiu a irmã com um suspiro. — Mas pode dizer a todos que o jantar logo será servido.

— Certo — Luna respondeu, num tom de quem não acreditava muito no que ouvia. — Mas apresse-se, por favor, Nev ainda vai trabalhar hoje.

—Lu, por favor, ainda faltam horas para o turno de Neville começar.

Ao ver o olhar que a irmã mais velha lhe dirigiu, Luna saiu rapidamente do aposento.

— Gina, acho que você precisa descansar um pouco — Harry falou, aproximando-se dela novamente e pegando alguns talheres de suas mãos. — Sente-se e deixe que eu cuido disso.

— Obrigada, Harry. Mas enquanto o jantar não ficar pronto não posso nem pensar nisso. Estão todos esperando ansiosos pela comida e você sabe que Weasley com fome são um perigo para a nação.

— Mesmo? E como imagina que eles irão se virar o ano que vem, quando você não estiver mais aqui? — _E eu, o que farei?__ O_ moreno completou em pensamento, sentindo-se desolado.

— Quem pode dizer? Pedirão _fast-food,_comida chinesa ou então comerão na pizzaria todos os dias. No mais, nem sentirão minha falta.

— Eu sentirei a sua falta. — Harry colocou a assadeira no interior do forno e fechou a porta.

Gina mexeu o molho que preparava e o encarou.

— Sentirá mesmo? — sussurrou, emocionada.

— Muito.

— Ah, isso é tão meigo de sua parte, Harry. Mas você não deveria sentir a minha falta. Quero dizer, como amigo tudo bem, mas não como...

— Quem disse que sentirei sua falta de outra maneira? — revidou, cobrindo o espaço que os separava e beijando-a no pescoço.

— Espere, pare com isso, Harry — pediu ela, tentando afastar-se dele. — Aliás, acho que precisamos parar definitivamente com isso.

— Sim, tem razão, precisamos parar agora, jantar logo, para depois podermos escapar para minha casa e passar o restante da noite sob os lençóis.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Estava me referindo ao que temos feito ultimamente. Isso não vai dar certo.

— Gina...

— Harry isto é errado. Nunca dará certo para nós. Somos um casal de... de... idiotas.

Eles se entreolharam e lá estava a velha cumplicidade de volta. Os dois riram.

— Falo sério, Harry — Gina insistiu.

— Sei que fala, mas não posso evitar ser um idiota.

— Quem é idiota? — Luna quis saber, aparecendo outra vez na soleira da porta.

A ruiva, que já havia conseguido se libertar dos braços de Harry, improvisou rapidamente.

— Sua amiga Lila.

—Ah, por favor, Gina, não comece — Luna pediu, antes de lançar um olhar em direção a Harry. — Não dê ouvidos a Gi porque ela odiou os vestidos que Lila me ajudou a escolher para as damas de honra de meu casamento.

— Claro que odiei, a cor é horrível, isto para não falar no decote imenso.

— Pois eu gostei. E você ficou maravilhosa neles, Gina — Luna argumentou. — Caso ainda não tenha notado, Harry. De repente é como se minha irmã tivesse colocado um implante de silicone. Ela está com seios maravilhosos.

— Luna! Pare com isso. Já disse que tudo o que fiz foi comprar alguns sutiãs novos.

— Isso é o que ela diz — Luna desconfiou, piscando para Harry. — Não quer admitir que fez implante, mas veja como esses seios cresceram. Nenhum sutiã do mundo pode fazer tamanho milagre.

O moreno riu.

— Lamento, Lu. Mas não entendo muito de sutiãs. Acho que é porque nunca precisei usá-los.

Luna fez uma careta para ele e saiu rapidamente da cozinha, consciente do olhar recriminador da irmã mais velha. Bem, Gina não podia negar que seus seios estavam maravilhosos, pois aquilo era um fato evidente. Só queria descobrir qual era o segredo para ficarem tão bonitos. Tinha certeza de que seu noivo Nev adoraria se conseguisse um par daqueles também!

— O jantar está delicioso, querida — Arthur Weasley elogiou, levantando-se após saborear o último de vários pedaços de peru que havia comido. — Agora vou tirar um cochilo em minha poltrona favorita e esperar para provarmos a torta de abóbora um pouco mais tarde.

Gina bem que gostaria de tirar um breve cochilo também. Aliás, nos últimos tempos, sentia mais sono do que tivera ao longo de toda a sua vida. Tudo o que queria era dormir, dormir sozinha e dormir nos braços de Harry depois de terem feito amor apaixonadamente. Devia ser uma consequência de todos aqueles hormônios que pulsavam em seu corpo. Claro que depois que o bebê nascesse tudo voltaria ao normal. O sono passaria e a vontade de dormir com ele também, porque ela ainda mantinha seu plano original de partir em sua viagem de volta ao mundo no dia Quatro de Julho, o Dia da Independência.

O amigo cuidaria do bebê, afinal, o sonho de ser pai era dele e ela tinha certeza de que a criança que gerava seria abençoada por ter um pai tão maravilhoso quanto ele. Nenhuma mulher em sã consciência poderia desejar um pai mais atencioso e amoroso para seu filho do que Harry Potter. Ou um amante mais ardoroso, completou em pensamentos, sentindo um conhecido calor espalhar-se por suas partes mais íntimas.

— Gina, você fez torta de maçã também? — perguntou Carlinhos, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

— Claro querido, sei que é a sua preferida — falou, sorrindo. Na verdade, na noite anterior, depois que voltara da pizzaria ficara cozinhando até de madrugada para que pudesse atender ao gosto de todos os presentes. Inclusive o de vovó Weasley, que chegara naquela manhã, mas que ninguém sabia que passaria o dia na casa do filho mais novo.

—Ainda podemos assistir ao último tempo do jogo — falou Guilherme, levantando-se e seguindo o pai até a sala de tevê. — Sua comida estava ótima como sempre, Gininha.

— Sim, maravilhosa — concordou Neville, batendo levemente na barriga estufada. — Acho que vou descansar um pouco para recuperar as forças.

Bem, Gina até que poderia fazer o mesmo, mas pelo jeito, ficaria com todo o trabalho sozinha, pois em questão de minutos todos haviam se retirado da sala de jantar. Quer dizer, todos exceto Harry.

— Não é justo que você tenha de fazer tudo sozinha — ele disse, ajudando-a a recolher a louça suja e levá-la para a cozinha. — Aliás, por que não vai descansar um pouco e deixa que cuido disso? Posso colocar tudo na lava-louças em dois segundos.

— Não. Você é meu convidado, não posso permitir que o faça.

Harry cruzou o espaço que os separava e segurou-a pelo ombro, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

— Gina, já está na hora de contar a verdade a eles — murmurou num tom terno.

— Eu sei, mas... — Seu protesto foi silenciado por um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Quando se afastaram para respirar um pouco, ele tocou-a levemente na ponta do nariz e sorriu.

— O que acha de esquecermos a sobremesa e a louça e darmos uma escapada até minha casa? Ninguém vai nos procurar antes de o jogo acabar, e mesmo se forem, jamais saberão que estamos no meu quarto.

— Bem que eu gostaria, mas...

Harry não a deixou prosseguir. Desta vez, o beijo foi mais sensual e demorado do que o anterior e à medida que o desejo os consumia, eles perderam a noção do que acontecia ao seu redor.

— Oh, meu Deus! O que está acontecendo aqui! — soou uma voz espantada, vinda de algum ponto entre a sala e o corredor.

Perplexa, Gina afastou-se de Harry e virou-se para a porta da sala de jantar.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — indagou Luna, fitando-os com olhos arregalados.

— Lu, por favor, fale baixo. Não conte para...

— O que foi, querida? — Neville materializou-se bem atrás da noiva, atraído pelo tom alterado de sua voz. O olhar dele também recaiu sobre os dois. — Ah, já entendi tudo — falou, com um largo sorriso.

— Entendeu o quê? — Gina empertigou-se.

— Não precisa negar, Gi — Luna atalhou, sorrindo. — Aliás, não tem como negar. Tudo em você denuncia o que estavam fazendo. Seus lábios estão inchados e seu cabelo completamente desalinhado.

A ruiva levou imediatamente a mão aos cabelos.

— Ei, Gininha, por acaso posso pegar um pouco mais daquele... O que está acontecendo aqui? — Guilherme indagou, parando bem atrás de Luna e Neville.

— Pergunte aos dois — respondeu Luna, sinalizando em direção a Harry e Gina. — Quer saber, eu bem que achei que tinha algo estranho quando entrei na cozinha e peguei o Harry encarando-a com ar de adoração.

— Harry não estava me fitando com ar de adoração!

— Estava fazendo o quê, então?

— Ora, ajudando a colocar o peru no forno.

O riso foi geral.

— Ah, é assim que se chama isso agora? — Guilherme ironizou. — Nossa, Gininha, nunca imaginei que fizesse algo assim em pleno Dia de Ação de Graças e ainda na casa do papai.

— Bem, não me importa como chamem isso — começou a dizer Luna, piscando para eles —, mas acho que já estava mais do que na hora de assumirem o que sentem um pelo outro. É óbvio que vocês dois são almas gêmeas. Faz anos que espero que assumam isso.

— Como?! — A ruiva espantou-se.

Harry simplesmente abriu os braços e gesticulou, como se dissesse: _bem, a família é sua, é você quem tem de decidir se conta a verdade a eles ou não._

— Ah, Harry, não é de admirar que tenha desistido de sair com a Susannah — Luna prosseguiu. — Bem, quando ela me contou que vocês tinham saído duas vezes e que muito gentilmente você a informara de que existia alguém em sua vida, achei que fosse uma desculpa esfarrapada. Não conseguia entender como não havia gostado de Susannah.

— Mas eu gostei dela. É muito bonita e simpática só que...

— Só que já estava apaixonado pela Gi. Uau, não posso acreditar que vocês dois andavam por aí se beijando debaixo de nossos olhos e nós nem víamos!

— Lu, isso não é verdade. Eu e Harry não andamos nos beijando por aí.

— Gina e Harry estavam se beijando? — Carlinhos quis saber, juntando-se ao grupo que se formara na jantar. — Que legal. E agora, será que posso comer minha torta de maçã?

— Não, nem tiramos a mesa ainda, Carlinhos — ralhou a ruiva, esfregando as têmporas. Sua cabeça estava começando a latejar e ela não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

— É. Não tiraram porque estavam ocupados fazendo outra coisa — provocou-a Guilherme.

— Cale a boca, Gui!

— Gi, há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? — questionou Luna. — Por acaso papai já sabe disso?

— Sobre o quê eu deveria saber? — O Sr. Weasley indagou, reunindo-se à pequena turba de inquisidores.

— Papai, pensei que o senhor estivesse cochilando em sua poltrona favorita! — Gina exclamou.

— Eu bem que tentei, mas com todo este barulho, quem consegue? Agora, digam, do que estão falando?

Carlinhos deu uma gargalhada e informou alegremente:

— Sobre Gina e Harry, _papa._Sabia que eles estão juntos? Lu os flagrou aos beijos.

— Carlinhos! — Gina empertigou-se e Harry olhou para ela com uma expressão que dizia claramente que estava na hora de revelar toda a verdade.

Arthur Weasley ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes, então olhou para os dois, indagando:

— Isso é verdade?

Os dois se entreolharam. Era agora ou nunca.

— Mais ou menos, papai. E que...

— Tudo bem querida. — Arthur riu e bateu de leve nas costas do moreno. — Bem-vindo à família, Harry. Eu vinha esperando que isso acontecesse há anos. Não sabe como fico feliz de ter um genro que conheço desde pequeno e de quem gosto muito. E Gina, estava mesmo na hora de você arrumar um namorado. Não quero vê-la triste e sozinha. Além do quê, isso ajudará a acabar com esta história de partir em julho do próximo ano. Precisamos de você aqui.

Gina queria dizer a todos que estavam entendendo tudo errado, que ela e Harry não estavam juntos, quer dizer, não estavam namorando e que apenas teria um filho para ele. Além disso, não pretendia desistir de sua volta ao mundo, porém, não teve coragem de fazer isso, pois sabia que a notícia que daria em seguida os surpreenderia, isso para dizer o mínimo.

— Na verdade, tem algo que eu e Harry precisamos contar a vocês, pessoal — falou, dando um longo suspiro.

— Vocês vão se casar? — indagou Luna, franzindo o cenho.

— Não! — Gina e Harry responderam em uníssono. Luna respirou aliviada.

— Não é que eu não queria que se casem, mas preferia que fizessem isso depois de mim. Desculpem, mas é que já está tudo programado e...

— Relaxe, Lu. Eu e Harry não vamos nos casar, mas a verdade é que estou grávida e devo ter o bebê em maio.

— O quê?! — todos repetiram ao mesmo tempo.

Então, um longo silêncio abateu-se sobre a sala, como se cada um procurasse digerir a notícia a seu modo.

— Ah, vou gostar de ser tia — Luna falou, sorrindo, e Carlinho e Gui concordaram de pronto.

Arthur Weasley, porém, encarou a filha mais velha com um olhar sombrio.

— Não estou entendendo. Quer dizer, se está grávida, o certo é se casar, não? Harry, o que me diz de tudo isso?

— Acalme-se, Arthur. O que Gina quis dizer é que não vamos nos casar, por enquanto — Harry improvisou. — Não que remos estragar a festa de Lu e Nev. Além do mais, Gina quer ter o bebê primeiro antes de o grande dia chegar. Sabe como as mulheres são. Quer poder usar um vestido de noiva bem justinho e tudo o mais.

O patriarca dos Weasley olhou de um para outro durante algum tempo, depois sorriu.

— Está bem, se é assim que querem fazer, têm minha bênção. Afinal, Gina tem sido uma filha maravilhosa durante todos esses anos. Mas, por favor, não demorem muito, porque não gosto de todas essas modernidades. Assim que o bebê nascer vocês se casam, certo?

— Certo — Harry prometeu, mas Gina continuou em silêncio.

Céus, por que o moreno fora contar aquela mentira a todos? E agora, como fariam quando o bebê nascesse e ela partisse em busca de seu sonho de liberdade?

— Ei, vamos brindar à novidade — Arthur sugeriu e todos concordaram animadamente, começando a falar sobre a chegada do bebê e os dois casamentos que ocorriam no ano seguinte.

Apenas Gina permanecia calada...

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Sim, eu sei... Prometi que postaria ontem! **

**Peço desculpa para vocês, porém minha vida voltou a ser o caos de sempre. Trabalho uma loucura infinita e faculdade algo desesperador.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, só tem mais dois mais o epilogo (extra curto). Talvez eu faça mais alterações do que costumo, incluindo cenas, pois desse capítulo para o próximo é um enorme salto, mas deixo claro que não prometo nada. ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado desses momentos entre os dois, e de ter um contato um pouco maior com a família Weasley.**

**.**

**Ps.: Próximo Capítulo QUINTA-FEIRA!**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

**_Gemeas Potter: _**_Eí, que isso, nada de desculpa! =P_

_Fico contente que estejam acompanhando e gostando da adaptação._

_Pois é, no final desse capítulo a ruiva demonstrou que não gostou nada do moreno abrir a boca e inventar esse casamento. Será que ela vai mudar de ideia?_

_Na minha opinião ele já notou que ama Gina, mas ela insiste tanto em seus planos que ele procura não afastá-la deles._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_Edwiges Potter: Pois é... DEU CERTO! Os meninos do moreno foram rápidos e certeiros!_

_Okay, se minha sogra for insuportável e se chamar Esperança, pode deixar que troco de namorado! =D_

_Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior espero que tenha gostado desse, mas acho que uma certa cena intima entre os dois garantiu uns pontinhos positivos nesse capítulo._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Nathalia Weasley Potter:** Sim, sim, as coisas realmente mudaram com a gravidez. Esse capítulo que o diga!_

_Sobre a Gina ir viajar ou não, creio que a decisão dela vocês só saberão no último capítulo. Mas lembre-se, isso é algo que ela deseja há muito tempo!_

_Não teremos grandes momentos com a Vó Weasley, mas ela será citada um pouquinho mais._

_Obrigado pelo comentário e aguardo sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira**: Eu vi suas mensagens no twitter e eu realmente queria postar no dia, mas foi impossível! (quase repetiu o mesmo hoje)._

_Sim, sim, Gina esta grávida e terá um(a) pequeno(a) miniatura do moreno. Já imaginou que criança perfeita? Rsrsrs_

_Realmente, sem querer coincidiu que o capítulo em que o moreno descobre que a ruiva esta grávida seja na época do dia dos pais._

_A Secretária do moreno é um tragédia, ele realmente tem que tomar todo cuidado do mundo perto dela. Sim, é a mesma que derrubou o café nele, ou melhor, no Harry Junior._

_Ficou tão na cara assim porque a ruiva o procurou? Esse moreno é um cabeção, como ele pode achar que a ruiva teria um filho do tal "grandalhão", mas perceba que ele ficou enciumado com essa história._

_Ótima notícia: Susannah não aparece na fic, mas isso não quer dizer que não vai surgir ninguém se a ruiva permanecer com seus planos._

_A resposta para sua pergunta sobre a Mione estar grávida foi respondida nesse capítulo, portanto, você como muitos que estavam torcendo podem comemorar a novidade. O ruivinho atrapalhado e a Morena mandona serão pais! =D_

_Obrigado pelo comentário, aguardo sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo._

_._

_**Andrea87:** Fico contente que esteja gostando na Adaptação._

_Sobre o livro, minha adaptação praticamente não tem alteração entre ela e o texto original, me sinto violando a obra da autora fazendo isso. ^^_

_Nesse capítulo teve a reação dos membros Weasley, agora a curiosa sou eu: O que achou?_

_Estudo um dia da semana (sábado) em tempo integral, mas faculdade é assim mesmo. Sacrifícios(infelizmente) tem que ser feitos, mas eu sempre volto! =D_

_Eu vou tentar não deixar sem atualização, mas confesso que com o TCC começando (e eu sem saber o o que escrever) é um pouco difícil fazer promessas._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Liv Stoker:** Olá, continuei! =D_

_Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter:** Nem me diga sobre semana corrida, a minha começou como um caus. Somos em 4 estagiários dando suporte para 15 Procuradores, e um dos meus colegas saiu de férias. Ou seja, trabalho DEMAIS! ¬¬'_

_Espero que tenha se divertido muito na viagem, e não tem importância que vai demorar um pouquinho mais, o importante é que vai sair sua nova fic._

_Digamos que com esse capítulo ficou claro que a história de "apenas um noite" foi deixada de lado, agora... Será que o mesmo ocorrerá com os planos da ruiva? Pelo final desse capítulo, há o que se duvidar!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo X**

**.**

— Gina? — vovó Weasley chamou-a.

A ruiva parou de mexer o molho da massa que estava preparando para a Festa de São José e apressou-se em seguir em direção à sala. Porém, aos sete meses e meio de gestação, não conseguia andar tão rápida como antes. Estava bem mais pesada do que o habitual e seus pés tinham começado a inchar. Aliás, seu corpo estava tão pesado quanto sua consciência, pois ainda não tivera coragem de contar a sua família a verdade sobre seu relacionamento com Harry, por isso, todos ainda acreditavam que eles iriam se casar logo depois que o bebê nascesse.

— Sim, vovó — falou, suspirando. Estava cansada, pois preparara muita comida para servir na festa que a comunidade dava todos os anos no dia de São José.

— Ah, querida, você parece exausta. Acho melhor subir e deitar-se um pouco. Deixe que cuido de tudo por aqui.

— Não posso fazer isso, sou a responsável pelos molhos das massas e pelos pães, vovó.

— Bah, os pães estão prontos e do molho eu posso dar conta. Afinal, tenho oitenta e seis anos, mas não sou inválida. Suba um pouco e deite-se. Ouça o que sua velha _nonna_está dizendo. Gravidez não é doença, mas seu corpo está sobre carregado com o bebê.

Gina ainda pensou em protestar, mas não estava se sentindo muito bem. Na verdade, nos últimos dias tivera um pouco de tontura e suas vistas ficavam escuras de uma hora para outra. Talvez vovó estivesse certa e precisasse mesmo descansar.

— Está bem, vou deitar um pouco, mas logo descerei para levarmos tudo para a igreja, certo?

Vovó Weasley assentiu e Gina subiu para o quarto, colocando as mãos sob a barriga para protegê-la à medida que galgava os degraus da escadaria. Se Harry visse tudo o que preparara para a festa ficaria furioso. Com o passar do tempo, ele tornara-se mais e mais protetor em relação a ela e ao bebê e fazia questão de participar de tudo. Tinham feito o ultrassom dos sete meses e estava tudo bem com a criança, mas não tinham conseguido saber o sexo ainda. A ruiva, porém, apostava que seria um menino, ao passo que Harry sonhava com uma linda garotinha de olhos castanhos como os dela.

Ao imaginar Harry carregando uma garotinha num cobertor cor-de-rosa Gina riu. E ainda estava rindo quando deitou-se na cama, tentando relaxar um pouco.

Algum tempo depois, acordou sentindo fortes dores no baixo-ventre. Assustada, olhou em torno de si e notou que a colcha branca estava coberta de... Sangue!

Tomada pelo mais completo desespero, tentou levantar-se, mas tudo ficou escuro de repente e só teve tempo de dar um grito, antes de cair sem sentidos no chão.

Ela não viu Harry e seu pai entrarem correndo no quarto, muito menos a expressão agoniada que se estampou no rosto anguloso quando o moreno a encontrou desfalecida em meio a uma poça de sangue...

Alguém estava cantando.

Não, alguém estava cantarolando baixinho uma melodia conhecida. Seria _Freebird?_

Gina abriu os olhos. Ou, pelo menos, imaginou que o tivesse feito. É, deveria ter imaginado, porque tudo estava tão escuro! Tentou novamente... Céus, como as suas pálpebras poderiam parecer tão pesadas?

Por fim, após um esforço gigantesco, conseguiu vislumbrar a silhueta de uma pessoa a seu lado, antes de seus olhos pesados fecharem-se novamente, levando-a a mergulhar naquele enorme túnel onde estivera nas últimas semanas.

— Gina!

Era a voz de Harry.

A ruiva esforçou-se para abrir os olhos mais uma vez. Sim, era Harry quem estava ali, mas, por alguma estranha razão, ele parecia diferente, os olhos fundos e escuros, uma expressão cansada no rosto anguloso, barba de vários dias por fazer, e os cabelos levemente desalinhados.

Ela moveu os lábios, preparando-se para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu pronunciar uma só palavra.

— Não tente falar, Gi — Harry sussurrou, tocando-a levemente na testa. — Poupe-se um pouco até recuperar suas forças.

_Recuperar as minhas forças? Como? Por quê?,_perguntou-se, aturdida. Então, de súbito, lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos. Sangue. A sala de emergência do hospital. O nascimento do bebê. _O bebê?!,_teve ganas de gritar, não conseguiu.

— Harry... o... be... — sussurrou, num tom baixo e rouco.

— Shhhh. Está tudo bem. Você está no hospital há algumas semanas, mas agora tudo está bem. Não se preocupe.

Semanas? Como semanas? Tinha acabado de passar mal e não podia fazer mais do que algumas horas que se lembrava de ter sido levada para a sala de emergência. Com um esforço monumental, tentou erguer a mão para tocar seu abdômen. O pânico a dominou quando percebeu que a barriga redonda e firme tinha desaparecido por completo. Onde estava o bebê?

— Harry e o bebê? — pediu, lançando um olhar suplicante para o rosto anguloso.

— É uma menininha, Gina. Ela está bem.

Uma menininha? Já tivera o bebê? Como não se lembrava? O medo e a confusão mental a deixaram mais atordoada.

— Ela é uma lutadora, Gi. Nasceu prematura e agora está na UTI, pois precisa de alguns cuidados — explicou ele. — E uma lutadora a nossa pequena. Lutadora como a ma... Como você. Sabe que teve pré-eclampsia e que quase morreu, não?

Sim, ela quase morrera. Agora tudo começava a clarear aos poucos. As lembranças estavam voltando, como pequenos fragmentos, peças de um grande quebra-cabeça que Gina tentava desesperadamente encaixar para ver o quadro todo. Ainda assim, tinha a impressão de que algo não estava certo ali. Talvez fosse o fato de ter tido uma filha. Sempre achara que seria um menino!

Não, não era bem isso. Quando estava inconsciente, tinha sonhado com sua mãe e Molly em seu sonho lhe dera a entender que ela tinha um filho, falara claramente que o bebê precisava dela, não? Ah, será que sua mãe estivera lá mesmo ou fora apenas um devaneio de quem está à beira da morte? Como saber o que era certo ou errado naquelas circunstâncias?

— E Gi, espero que não se incomode, mas já dei um nome a ela.

Gina o encarou, esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos. Harry tinha dado um nome à filha. Qual seria?

— Molly, em homenagem a sua mãe. Mas todos a chamamos de Ly, o nosso botãozinho de rosa.

Um leve sorriso insinuou-se nos lábios outrora rosados, mas hoje pálidos. Então, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, seus olhos se fecharam novamente e Gina voltou a adormecer. Ainda estava sob o efeito dos medicamentos, mas desta vez, ao dormir, fê-lo tranquilamente, pois sabia que sua pequena flor, sua Molly, estava bem.

A UTI neonatal estava quase deserta naquelas primeiras horas da manhã. Apenas algumas enfermeiras eficientes circulavam para cuidar dos pequeninos ocupantes daqueles leitos, ou para atender algum pai ansioso em vigília, como Harry vinha fazendo havia semanas, uma vez que, quando não estava ao lado da cama de Gina, estava cuidando de sua Molly, seu botãozinho de rosa, como a chamara desde a primeira vez que a vira.

Naquele momento, tudo estava calmo e tranquilo, especialmente próximo à janela envidraçada, onde os primeiros raios vermelho-dourados da aurora surgiam no céu de Nova York. Inclinando-se em direção ao bercinho aquecido de onde a enfermeira tirava sua filhinha pela primeira vez, Harry murmurou:

— Ei, meu botãozinho de rosa. Sou eu, o seu papai.

Uma espécie de nó se formou na garganta dele, quando encarou o rostinho avermelhado e ainda enrugado de Molly. Mas Harry sabia que precisava conter as emoções. Não podia chorar. Não agora, não quando estava prestes a vivenciar o momento pelo qual tanto ansiara durante os últimos meses. E não ali, em um ambiente totalmente estéril, tendo suas roupas e sapatos protegidos por aventais e capas especiais. Ah, não era para ser assim. Jamais imaginara que a primeira vez que tomaria sua filha nos braços seria tão atípica. Sempre imaginara que isso aconteceria na sala de parto, onde seguraria a mão da ruiva e lhe daria forças para expulsar o bebê, que nasceria lindo, forte, um típico bebê de anúncio de fraldas descartáveis. No entanto, a vida não é como nos sonhos, e, às vezes, prega peças em todos nós. Por sorte, tudo está bem quando acaba bem, e independentemente do que acontecera, Gina sobrevivera e lhe dera a filha mais linda do mundo no que lhe dizia respeito.

— Apenas tenha cuidado para apoiar bem a cabecinha dela, papai — aconselhou a enfermeira, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

— Pode deixar — prometeu ele à enfermeira Taneesha, que tinha sido muito gentil e prestativa durante as últimas semanas.

Então, o momento mais esperado da vida de Harry Potter aconteceu ali. Pela primeira vez, sua pequena Molly foi colocada em seus braços e embora fosse inexperiente, ele tinha um jeito todo especial para fazer isso. Não era exatamente como imaginava, mas também era bom, muito bom. Aliás, melhor do que bom. Era um milagre.

Sua filhinha, de pouco mais de uma semana de vida, estava enrolada num lindo cobertor cor-de-rosa, confortavelmente aninhada nos braços do pai.

Harry fitou-a embevecido. Aquele pedacinho de gente era parte dele. Quer dizer, parte dele e de Gina. Como os dois juntos tinham sido capazes de criar um ser tão perfeito?

— E, então, papai? O que acha? — indagou a enfermeira, colocando-se ao lado dele.

Ora, por que Taneesha estava tão perto? Será que tinha medo de que ele pudesse derrubar o bebê?

— Acho que é maravilhosa. Será que posso ficar um instante sozinho com minha filha? — pediu, gentilmente.

A enfermeira olhou em torno de si, então concordou.

— Está bem. Checarei os outros bebês enquanto isso. Se precisar de mim é só chamar — falou, antes de afastar-se.

Uma vez sozinho com Molly, Harry engoliu em seco, tentado eliminar o nó que sentia na garganta.

— Ei, meu botãozinho de rosa — sussurrou, beijando suavemente o tufo de cabelos ruivo que cobria a cabeça pequenina. — Tenho tanto para te dizer que nem sei por onde começar.

Os olhos verdes de Molly estavam fechados e ela respirava arfante, como todo bebê recém-nascido fazia, segundo os médicos haviam garantido a Harry.

— Bem, acho que primeiro é bom te dizer que é muito bem-vinda a este mundo. Você é a filha que sempre sonhei ter. Como já deve ter percebido, sou seu pai e prometo que seremos muito felizes juntos.

Ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. Droga, tudo parecia perfeito, exceto... Exceto pelo fato de Gina não estar ali.

_Mas desde o começo você sabia que ela não estaria aqui, seu tolo, Foi isso o que combinaram, não?_ralhou consigo mesmo. _Gina só o estava te ajudando a ter o bebê que você tanto desejava. O lado bom disso é que mesmo depois que ela partir, deixará um pedaço dela com você. Algo que fizeram juntos e que ninguém mais no mundo terá: Molly._

— Acho que daqui por diante seremos apenas nós dois, florzinha do papai, mas ficaremos bem. Eu prometo.

Cinco dias depois Gina estava sentada na cama do hospital comendo a gelatina que viera como sobremesa, enquanto assistia ao noticiário da TV. No fundo de sua mente, perguntava-se o que aconteceria quando saísse dali. Como seria sua vida agora que tinha uma filha? Céus, uma filha!

Tinha tanto medo do que poderia sentir ao ver o bebê pela primeira vez, que estava adiando ao máximo aquele momento. Claro que os médicos ainda haviam insistido para que não saísse da cama, mas temia ver a pequena Molly e apaixonar-se tão perdidamente por ela que não teria condições de partir em sua tão esperada viagem de busca pela independência e felicidade.

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios que estavam começando a ficar corados novamente. Bem, vovó Weasley tinha se comprometido a ficar em Nova York e a cuidar de tudo até que Gina se recuperasse. E isso deveria demorar um certo tempo ainda, considerando-se que a incisão da cesárea doía muito e a fazia ver estrelas todas as vezes que ia ao banheiro ou tentava caminhar. Claro que a dra. Sanjina havia lhe garantido que suas condições físicas melhorariam consideravelmente ao longo da próxima semana, mas isso não era suficiente para consolá-la, pois a dor física era insignificante comparada à dor espiritual que sentia.

A ruiva virou-se em direção à janela. A pequena mesinha-de-cabeceira estava repleta de flores e cartões enviados por parentes e amigos. O maior de todos era um enorme vaso enfeitado com três dúzias de rosas vermelhas que Harry lhe enviara.

Aliás, Harry a visitava todos os dias, alternando seu precioso tempo entre o quarto de Gina e o berçário, para onde Molly fora encaminhada após os primeiros dias. A cada dia que passava, a pequenina Molly Weasley Potter ficava mais forte e os médicos acreditavam que ela poderia ir para casa junto com a mãe, na próxima semana. Assim, os pais de Harry tinham vindo da Flórida para ajudá-lo a cuidar da neta enquanto o filho cumpriria duas semanas de aviso prévio, antes de se desligar da corretora de valores em que trabalhava.

Os Potter também tinham visitado Gina e repetido inúmeras vezes como era linda a netinha que ela lhes dera. Eles ainda acreditavam que ela e o moreno iriam se casar. Aliás, todos pensavam assim. Era unanimidade entre familiares e amigos que tão logo Gina se recuperasse ela se mudaria para a casa de Harry e os dois viveriam felizes para sempre com sua bela filhinha nos braços.

— Encomenda especial para a Sra. Gina Weasley — soou a voz de barítono de Harry, trazendo-a de volta de seus devaneios.

Gina virou-se para a porta a tempo de vê-lo entrar carregando a pasta de trabalho em uma das mãos e um conhecido embrulho marrom na outra.

— Oi, Harry. Que bom vê-lo.

— Você parece bem hoje.

— Agora estou. Fico feliz que tenha vindo, não gosto de ficar muito sozinha aqui. As horas não passam. — Claro que sabia que ele tinha voltado a trabalhar para cumprir o aviso prévio, pois quando Luna a visitara no início da tarde, contara-lhe que o vira no metrô.

— Como está se sentindo? — Ele indagou, depositando-lhe um beijo no alto da cabeça.

— Melhor a cada instante.

— Tem dormido bem?

— Como poderia se as enfermeiras entram aqui a todo minuto para checar como estou? — reclamou, sentindo-se uma pouco ranzinza depois de tanto tempo presa a um leito. — Não pode dizer a elas que estou bem e que precisam me deixar em paz?

— Ah, com certeza está bem, mesmo. Já vejo um pouco da velha Gina de sempre. Senti falta de suas reclamações, minha cara.

— Sério, Harry. Vou perder a cabeça se tiver de aguentar mais um dia comendo esta comida horrível e sem poder dormir direito.

— Ei, não precisará comer esta sopa branca do hospital. Harry está aqui, meu bem — fez graça. — Trouxe uma encomenda especial para você.

Gina pegou o enorme saco pardo que ele lhe estendia e espiou em seu interior.

— Comida chinesa? Você me trouxe comida chinesa no hospital?

Harry deu de ombros.

— Bem, perguntei a seu médico e ele disse que só não poderíamos exagerar nos molhos. Além do quê, costumo cumprir o prometido. — Ele pegou a gelatina verde que Gina ainda segurava. — Se importa se eu jogá-la no lixo?

— Ah, por favor, faça isso agora! — exclamou, rindo. — Harry Potter, você é meu herói. — Com movimentos ágeis, começou a tirar as caixinhas de comida chinesa do pacote. — Você trouxe comida para um batalhão. Não conseguirei comer tudo isso.

— Não terá de comer tudo sozinha, serei bonzinho e comerei com você. — Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, tirando um par de palitos de madeira do saco plástico e começando a se servir, enquanto Gina fazia o mesmo. — Bem, temos o arroz primavera que você tanto gosta, o frango com legumes e até os biscoitinhos da sorte. Esses você não precisará partilhar comigo.

— Quanta generosidade. Estou quase me arrependendo de tê-lo chamado de meu herói.

— Pois saiba que este seu herói não teve tempo nem de almoçar hoje e está faminto, portanto, é melhor comer ou pode ser que eu mude de ideia quanto aos biscoitinhos também.

Rindo, eles se concentraram na comida colorida. No entanto, ela parou muito antes do que de costume.

— O que há de errado, Gina? Normalmente, você come muito mais do que isso.

— Desculpe, está tudo ótimo, mas é que meu apetite não... não tem ajudado.

Harry sorriu.

— Acho que isso é normal, considerando-se tudo o que passou. Mas, por falar em apetite, Molly puxou a você. Precisa ver como ela suga a mamadeira com voracidade. Parece uma profissional tarimbada.

— Mesmo? Que ótimo — Gina murmurou, sentindo o coração ficar ainda mais apertado.

Seus seios não latejavam mais como acontecera nos primeiros dias, mas a simples menção à mamadeira a fez experimentar uma terrível sensação de perda. Não poderia amamentar Molly, uma vez que os medicamentos que estava tomando eram muito fortes. É para o bem dela, repetiu para si mesma. Afinal, isso também facilitaria para Harry alimentá-la quando não estivesse por perto. Contendo um suspiro, tentou mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos, perguntando:

— Então, como foi voltar ao trabalho depois de todos estes dias que passou longe?

— Uma tortura. Não conseguia me concentrar. Por sorte, faltam mais duas semanas apenas. Depois poderei me dedicar exclusivamente a Molly.

— Tem certeza de que isso não complicará suas finanças? Quero dizer, pode mesmo se dar ao luxo de parar de trabalhar durante alguns anos?

— Sim, tenho boas reservas, Gina. E se no final descobrir que precisarei voltar à ativa... Bem, tudo se ajeitará com o tempo e, até lá já terei encontrado alguém para...

— Para ser a mãe de Molly? — ela perguntou, sentindo o coração comprimir-se dentro do peito.

Céus, como não pensara que se sentiria assim quando concordara em ter um filho de seu melhor amigo?

Harry a fitou por um longo momento, antes de responder.

— O futuro a Deus pertence, Gina. Quero viver um dia de cada vez. Levarei Molly para casa comigo e desejo que você saia daqui muito bem. Só assim poderemos voltar ao normal e viver nossas vidas.

Voltar ao normal? Aquilo jamais aconteceria. Tudo tinha mudado tão depressa que não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Não estava preparada para abrir mão de Molly, mas também não estava preparada para admitir o amor que sentia pela filha, mesmo antes de tê-la visto. Gina ainda tentou consolar-se, dizendo a si mesma que, pelo menos, teria um pouco de tempo antes de partir definitivamente. Mas aquilo não ajudava nem um pouco.

— Quer vê-la, agora, Gi? — Ele perguntou, como se tivesse o dom de ler os pensamentos dela.

Um tremor a percorreu de alto a baixo.

— Como poderia? Ela já pode sair do berçário?

— Não, mas você pode ir até lá. Perguntei às enfermeiras e elas disseram que eu poderia levá-la em uma cadeira de rodas.

— Ah...

— Assim, tão logo eu termine de comer a levarei para conhecer Molly.

Oh, céus! Será que estava preparada para aquilo?

Bem, por certo não estava preparada para dar à luz, e o parto acontecera mesmo assim. Agora Molly estava ali, e Gina não podia evitar ver a filha, por mais que temesse a sua própria reação quando a tivesse nos braços. Mas do que tinha medo exatamente? Questionou-se. Buscando forças dentro de si para enfrentar o inevitável.

— Está bem, Harry. Quero muito vê-la. Afinal, mal me recordo do que aconteceu no dia do parto.

— Certo. Vamos agora — ele falou, deixando os palitos de madeira de lado.

— Mas pensei que quisesse terminar de comer primeiro.

— Não. Faço isso depois.

Alarmada, Gina tentou protestar. Precisava de mais alguns minutos para se recompor.

No entanto, antes que pudesse fazer isso Harry já a estava empurrando em uma cadeira de rodas, por todos os corredores do hospital, até o berçário que ficava no andar inferior.

— Ah, então esta é a mãe de sua florzinha? — indagou uma das enfermeiras ao vê-lo passar com Gina diante do balcão.

Harry hesitou por um instante, antes de responder;

— Sim, esta é Gina. Ela veio visitar Molly.

— Parabéns, Gina. Você tem uma filhinha linda — cumprimentou-a a enfermeira. — E seu marido é um pai exemplar. Ele tem muito jeito com Molly e faz tudo naturalmente.

Gina não conseguiu esboçar outra reação, além de menear a cabeça levemente, no que era a simulação de um misto de concordância e agradecimento. Estava envolta em um turbilhão tão grande de emoções que mal conseguia respirar. Desejava muito poder dizer à moça que ela entendera tudo errado. Que Harry não era seu marido e nunca seria, mas não conseguiu e, antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, foi empurrada em direção a outro par de portas.

A medida que passavam por várias pessoas, todos os cumprimentavam, alguns chamavam Harry pelo nome, outros simplesmente referiam-se a ele como "papai". No entanto, todos referiam-se a ela como "mamãe". Céus, como poderia ser a mãe de Molly se iria deixá-la com o pai em poucos meses, sem data certa para voltar para casa?

— Veja, aqui está nossa florzinha — Harry falou, parando a cadeira de rodas junto a um dos berços aquecidos mais próximos à janela do berçário.

Gina respirou fundo, enchendo-se de coragem. Precisava controlar suas emoções. Tinha um trato com o moreno, não poderia quebrá-lo. Ele era seu melhor amigo, uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida e dera a sua palavra de que a criança seria dele, apenas dele.

— Alguns dias atrás, tinha de usar luvas e aventais esterilizados para poder pegá-la, Gina. Mas agora ela já está muito mais forte. Podemos segurá-la normalmente.

Ela o viu curvar-se sobre o berço.

— Oi, meu botãozinho de rosa — Harry murmurou suave mente, para o pacotinho embrulhado em uma manta branca feita por vovó Weasley. — Tem alguém aqui que gostaria que você conhecesse. — Com muita delicadeza, ergueu Molly do berço e aninhou-a contra o peito, virando-a em direção à cadeira de rodas. — Molly, esta é Gina.

_Gina, não mamãe._Claro que Harry não se referiria a ela como "mamãe", afinal, isso iria contra o que haviam combinado. Uma dor imensa inundou-lhe o peito, mas esforçou-se para não chorar. Em vez disso, disse:

— Oh, Harry, ela é igualzinha a você, tirando os cabelos...

— Pois eu acho que se parece com você. Os olhos dela são verdes, mas é o seu jeito de olhar, Gi. Sua família inteira pensa assim, e meus pais também.

Sim, todos haviam dito a mesma coisa quando a visitaram. Afinal, cada visitante que recebia falava incansavelmente de como sua filha era linda, da sorte que ela tivera e tudo o mais.

— Olá, Molly — sussurrou, emocionada, esticando o braço para acariciar os cabelos ruivos como os seus próprios. — Não sabe como fico feliz por você estar bem e logo poder ir para a casa com o papai.

— E devemos tudo isso a você, Gi — Harry falou. — Se não fosse por sua generosidade, eu jamais poderia experimentar esta sensação maravilhosa que estou vivendo agora, com minha filha nos braços.

— Não posso acreditar... — Ela meneou a cabeça, incrédula.

— O quê? — Harry espantou-se.

— Bem, tinha tanta certeza de que o bebê era menino que agora tenho vontade de rir. Mesmo depois do parto eu ainda achava que era um garotinho porque... Bem, sempre achei que seria menino. — Melhor não dizer ao moreno que sonhara com sua mãe enquanto estivera entre a vida e a morte.

Harry riu.

— Ah, definitivamente Molly é uma menina, já troquei a fralda dela muitas vezes. Vamos, pegue-a... — Ele afastou o bebê do peito e estendeu-o em sua direção.

Não, não, não podia pegá-la. Ainda não estava preparada para fazê-lo.

Mas Harry parecia não saber disso, pois simplesmente colocou Molly nos braços da mãe e afastou-se um pouco para observar as duas.

A ruiva sentiu o calor do corpo minúsculo junto ao seu. Então, tudo o que mais temia aconteceu.

Foi exatamente o que sentiu quando lhe entregaram Carlinhos ainda bebê. Amor à primeira vista. Por isso queria tanto evitar ver Molly, pois sabia que não resistiria. Com os olhos marejados, fitou o rostinho de sua filha e foi acometida por um forte arroubo maternal e um imenso desejo de amá-la e protegê-la de tudo e de todos.

_Lembre-se de que ela não é sua, não pode querer criá-la. Prometeu a Harry que a entregaria a ele e uma mãe não é parte do pacote que o morenor deseja,_ralhou consigo mesma.

— Então, o que acha, Gina? — Harry quis saber, aproximando-se e inclinando-se sobre seu ombro, de maneira a ver o rostinho delicado de Molly.

Gina engoliu suas emoções, sua dor, seu arrependimento.

— Acho que você tem uma linda garotinha, Harry Potter.

— E tudo porque pude contar com a sua ajuda.

]Sim, havia transformado o sonho de Harry em realidade.

Agora, era livre para partir e buscar a sua própria felicidade, exatamente como sempre desejara. Com o detalhe de que agora a liberdade era a última coisa que queria. Na verdade, seu sonho era apenas ser feliz. Então, por que não estava? Sua missão fora cumprida. Harry era pai e ela era livre, como sonhara.

Mas será que liberdade era mesmo ter a oportunidade de partir para longe e poder viver o desconhecido?

Gina começava a achar que não. Sentia uma vontade imensa de chorar diante da simples ideia de que poderia abandonar aquele bebê que ressonava em seus braços. Sem dúvida, tudo aquilo deveria ser uma reação provocada por seus hormônios. Sempre ouvira dizer que as mulheres ficavam muito emotivas e sentimentais durante a gestão e mesmo após o parto. Então, por que lutar contra aquela onda de amor maternal que lhe inundava o peito?

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas e admirou a filha recém-nascida. Molly moveu-se e ergueu as mãozinhas por um momento, como se desejasse agarrar-se a algo que não podia alcançar. _Ela está tentando agarrar-se a mim. Sabe que sou sua mãe e pressente que posso partir em breve,_Gina pensou, segurando-a ainda mais apertado. Naquele instante, tomou uma decisão muito importante, pelo menos enquanto estivesse ali, perto de sua pequena Molly, seria a mãe que sua filha merecia.

.

.

.

**N/A: Eu sei, sou traidora do sangue e etc... Afinal prometi que postaria na quinta-feira e não o fiz. **

**O que posso dizer é que tive razões para não fazê-lo, a principal: falta de tempo!**

**Espero que gostem desse capítulo, e lembrem-se: o próximo é o último.**

**Próximo capítulo: Terça-feira.**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

**_Edwiges Potter:_**_ Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, ele realmente foi cheio de momentos fofos._

_Em compensação esse foi um pouco melancólico, aguardo para saber o que acha que irá acontecer no próximo (e último) capítulo!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Andrea87:_**_ Pena que não teremos mais grandes cenas com a família Weasley reunida, eu também adorei a cena em que eles descobriram que a pequena Molly viria ao mundo._

_Esses dois são muito cabeça dura, esta tão na cara que se amam, mas Gina fica agora se remoendo por achar que o moreno não a quer ... tesc, tesc... O que será preciso acontecer para ela perceber que o pacote completo é o que ele mais quer._

_Tenho planos para novas adaptações, mas estou com o tempo realmente corrido pq algumas pessoas estão de férias no meu serviço, daí estou sobrecarregada. Mas logo mais terão novas coisas para leem._

_Sobre a ajuda para futuras fic/adaptação, pode contar comigo, agora que vc já me achou no facebook fica ainda mais fácil. =D_

_._

**_Bia Siqueira:_**_ Gina realmente foi uma grávida muito bonita, fiquei com um enorme pena dela não poder se recordar (lógico, ela estava inconsciente) do nascimento de Molly._

_Será que ocorrerá um casamento nessa adaptação? Acho difícil com esses dois teimosos que tem sérias dificuldades em expressar seus sentimentos. Pelas barbas de Merlin, todos já perceberam que foram feitos um para o outro, menos eles! ¬¬'_

_Harry cometeu um leve deslize de sair com a Susannah duas vezes, mas creio que isso é o de menos, o problema deles não é nem uma terceira pessoa e sim eles mesmo começarem a praticar a arte de dizer o que sentem. Porém, devo lembrar que Susannah pode voltar a aparecer no próximo capítulo, ela tem um filho e pode dar algumas dicas ao moreno se a ruiva permanecer com esses planos furado e esses pensamentos sem qualquer fundamento. (sei que essa parte você não irá querer me dar ouvidos de novo). rsrsrs _

_Lilá é uma vaca que não merece consideração, mas Gina sempre saberá lidar com ela, portanto, não esquente com ela._

_Os Weasley sabem abusar mesmo da ruiva, mas a vida dela tomou um rumo que esta forçando eles aprenderem a se tornar mais independentes dela... Quer dizer, acho eu! ^^_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Joana Patricia_**_: Olá, notei sua ausência, mas como vivo dizendo para as leitoras: O importante é que sempre voltam e fazem comentários incríveis! =D_

_Gina esta com um grande dilema, afinal ela viveu tantos anos planejando essa sonhada liberdade que o parâmetro de felicidade dela é esse, porém, podemos perceber nesse capítulo que os planos dela já estão sendo colocados em duvida. Então o grande "X" da questão será, ambos irão aprender a se comunicar melhor?_

_Aguardo para saber o que achou desse capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gigi W B Potter: _**_Que bom que aproveitou a viagem, e melhor ainda saber que ela lhe inspirou para novos trabalhos. =D_

_A história apenas uma noite literalmente no período da gravidez foi colocada de lado e os dois aproveitaram imensamente cada minuto, tanto que ao que parece esqueceram de se comunicar da forma adequada... Pelo amor de Merlin, que história foi aquele de : "Molly, essa é a Gina!" ?! _

_MORENO, pls, o correto seria: Essa é sua MÃE, e por sinal, a mulher da minha vida! ... tesc, tesc..._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_YukiYuri:_**_ Gina é realmente ótima em negar os seus sentimentos, e o moreno colabora com ela aceitando algumas loucuras dela, seria tão fácil se ele a mostrasse de jeito o quanto errada ela esta em agir dessa forma._

_Não tem o pq se desculpar, agradeço imensamente por sempre passar por aqui._

_._

**_Gemeas Potter: _**_Os dois se amam demais, mas são tão teimosos e tem cada ideia as vezes que só Merlin sabe de onde eles tiraram esses absurdos._

_O moreno realmente esta se mostrando um excelente pai, esta quase sendo reconhecido como Harry Pai Potter. (péssima piada ¬¬')_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Isinha Weasley Potter:_**_ Olá, quanto tempo! =D_

_Fico contente que enfim tenha conseguido acompanhar a fic, infelizmente só tem mais um capítulo, mas é muito bom saber que esta gostando da adaptação._

_Harry agora tem tudo para conseguir fazê-la mudar de ideia, principalmente pq a ruiva não esta tão firme em manter seus planos. Porém, esse moreno esta com uma ideia ridícula de respeitar os planos da ruiva... Pera aí, não é assim, tem que fazê-la entender que ela TEM QUE FICAR! ¬¬'_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap****ítulo XI**

**.**

Fazia duas semanas que Gina saíra do hospital e quase vinte e quatro horas desde que liberara vovó Weasley para retornar a Heritage Meadows. Claro que a velha senhora tinha protestado, mas no final até que parecia muito aliviada por retornar a seu mundo calmo e poder revezar-se entre o bingo e as noites passadas ao lado do piano. Antes de partir, porém, vovó Weasley certificou-se de que a casa estava impecável e de que a geladeira e o _freezer _estavam cheios, com comida caseira o suficiente para alimentar um time de futebol inteiro, durante meses.

Para ser franca. Gina tinha de reconhecer que estava muito feliz por ter a casa só para si outra vez, apesar de isso significar que precisava enfrentar toneladas de roupas sujas e a bagunça habitual no quarto dos rapazes. Gemendo baixinho, abaixou-se e pegou os pares de meias sujas de Carlinhos. Três pares?! Céus! Como ele tinha conseguido sujar três pares de meias em menos de vinte e quatro horas?

Muitas coisas tinham mudado por ali, mas, a despeito de tudo, Gina sentia-se feliz por poder voltar à rotina de sempre. Além do mais, o médico havia lhe garantido que desde que não pegasse peso estaria tudo bem. A incisão ainda doía um pouco, mas já era capaz de caminhar normalmente pela casa e também de ir, milhares de vezes ao dia, até o sobrado ao lado, onde Harry vivia com sua pequenina Molly. Não que o moreno precisasse de sua ajuda para cuidar do bebê, afinal, além de ter o dom natural para cuidar de crianças, ele ainda podia contar com o apoio de seus pais, que tinham vindo da Flórida especialmente para ajudá-lo com a filha.

A verdade era que a ruiva não conseguia ficar mais do que uma hora longe da pequena Molly. Todos os momentos livres que tinha, ela corria para ninar seu precioso bebê, sentir aquele cheirinho maravilhoso que emanava da pele rosada e, algumas vezes, quando Molly abria os olhos e a encarava, Gina tinha a impressão de estar no céu. Não havia nada comparado à emoção que lhe inundava o peito e a fazia sentir-se maravilhada com o ser que gerara. Todas as vezes que a ruivinha a encarava daquela maneira, perguntava-se se sua filhinha saberia que a mãe não estaria por perto quando crescesse e se estava tentando memorizar suas feições para o dia que não pudesse mais vê-la.

Provavelmente, não. Ou melhor, claro que não. Molly era tão pequenina, tão inocente, um anjinho que não fazia ideia do que era a realidade da vida. Mas...

O som da maçaneta da porta sendo girada trouxe Gina de volta de seus devaneios. Logo ela ouviu também o som pesado de passos na escada.

Carlinhos. Pelo jeito de pisar só poderia ser. Mas ainda era muito cedo para seu irmão voltar da escola. O que teria acontecido?

— Ei, volte aqui agora mesmo, garoto! — gritou a ruiva.

Os passos pararam imediatamente.

— Carlinhos!—Gina repetiu, jogando uma toalha que tinha nas mãos sobre a máquina e apressando-se a seguir para o hall de entrada, onde ficavam as escadas que levavam ao andar superior. — O que está acontecendo? Por que está em casa tão cedo?

Carlinhos encontrava-se parado na metade da longa escadaria, cabisbaixo e de costas para ela.

— Vamos, o que houve? Por que não está na escola?

Foi então que Gina ouviu algo que a assustou, um soluço e uma tentativa desesperada para contê-lo. Alarmada, cruzou rapidamente o espaço que os separava. Quando Carlinhos voltou-se para encará-la, lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelas faces.

— Oh, meu Deus! O que há de errado, querido? — perguntou ela, sentindo um calafrio de medo percorrer seu corpo.

— Não posso contar, Gi.

— Carlinhos, você está me assustando. Como não pode me contar?

Ele meneou a cabeça e sentou-se na escada, colocando os braços sobre os joelhos e enterrando a cabeça no semicírculo que se formava ali.

Movida por um impulso, Gina sentou-se ao lado do irmão e enlaçou-o pelos ombros.

— Você pode me contar toda a verdade. Estou aqui para ajudá-lo. — E ao falar, sentiu uma onda de culpa dominá-la. Afinal, naquele momento estava ali, sim, mas nos últimos nove meses estivera muito ausente. — Sei que andei um pouco ausente, mas, por favor, perdoe-me, querido. Eu o amo muito e quero mesmo poder ajudar, seja lá o que for.

— Mas você não pode me ajudar, Gi. — Carlos finalmente ergueu o rosto e ousou encará-la. — Não existe nada que possa fazer a respeito. Nem você, nem ninguém.

— A respeito do quê?

— Camille.

— Camille?! — Gina repetiu, aturdida. — Quem é Camille?

— Não se lembra? É a garota que te apresentei no último outono.

— Ah, aquela sua namoradinha.

Ele assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

— Agora me lembro, aquela com quem você terminou quando começou a sair com Grace Rosselini.

— Sim. — O corpo todo de Carlinhos tremia.

— O que houve com Camille? Ela sofreu algum acidente? Está doente ou coisa assim?

— Não... Ela... Está grávida. E o filho é meu.

A ruiva o fitou boquiaberta. Não conseguia articular uma só palavra, pelo menos não por enquanto.

— O bebê deve nascer no final de julho, começo de agosto.

_Oh, Deus, Carlinhos é apenas uma criança. Ele não está_ _preparado para ser pai! _Gina falou consigo mesma, aturdida demais para pensar com clareza.

— Oh, meu irmão, não sei o que dizer — finalmente confessou, abraçando-o bem apertado.

Ele soluçou e limpou o rosto na manga da camisa.

— Não há nada que você possa dizer.

— Foi por isso que andou tão estranho ultimamente, inclusive faltando à escola e coisa assim?

O ruivo assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

— Sim, precisava acompanhar Camille às consultas e acabamos indo a muitas clínicas por causa do preço.

— Oh, Carlos, vocês não estão pensando em a...

— Não! — ele exclamou, horrorizado, quando entendeu o que ela pensara. — Camille quer ter o bebê. Nós dois queremos. A razão da ida ao médico é fazer um bom acompanhamento pré-natal. Você sabe como isso é importante.

Ah, eles eram pouco mais do que crianças, mas estavam fazendo a coisa certa, Gina pensou, e uma parte dela sentia orgulho da atitude de Carlinhos, o menino que criara.

— Você quer mesmo este bebê? — Gina indagou, encarando-o com ternura. — Tem ideia do que isso significa? E a faculdade, Carlos?

— Não posso abandonar um filho, sei muito bem o que é sentir falta da família. Camille quer dá-lo para a adoção e ir para a faculdade em setembro, exatamente como planejamos, mas não sei se poderei deixá-lo, Gi.

— Camille está certa, Carlinhos. O bebê merece ter...

— Pais que possam sustentá-lo com dignidade? Mas como ele se sentirá quando descobrir que nós o abandonamos? Ah, Gina, você não faz ideia de como é terrível crescer sem ter os seus pais por perto, sempre teve papai e mamãe a seu lado. Eu, porém, nunca tive isso. Mamãe morreu e o papai enterrava-se no trabalho para não sentir a falta dela. Tudo o que me restava era...

— Eu — completou pelo irmão, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Você só teve a mim. Perdoe-me se não pude lhe dar o melhor.

Carlos a abraçou.

— Por favor, Gi. Você foi maravilhosa e só posso agradecer-lhe. No entanto, eu queria ter minha mãe de verdade. Chegava a sonhar com isso. Algumas vezes, sentia tanto a falta dela que achava que não iria suportar aquela dor.

Gina enxugou uma lágrima e beijou-o no topo da cabeça. Então, naquele momento, a verdade a atingiu como um raio. Jamais poderia abandonar Molly àquela mesma sorte, quer dizer, não podia deixar sua linda filhinha crescer sem saber o que era ter uma mãe de verdade. Oh, sim, claro que Harry seria um pai maravilhoso, mas ela era a mãe. Ela deveria estar ao lado da sua filha e não viajando pelo mundo afora em busca de um sonho de felicidade que estava bem ali, em Queens.

Além do quê, se ficasse também poderia cuidar de Carlinhos e de seu pai, que precisavam de seu apoio e amor.

Se ao menos Harry também precisasse de sua presença como aquelas outras pessoas que amava! Gina suspirou.

Se ao menos o moreno quisesse ser mais do que apenas um bom amigo...

Se ao menos ele a amasse.

O coração deu um salto dentro do seu peito e ela levantou-se imediatamente.

— O que houve? — Carlinhos indagou, surpreso com aquela reação.

— Nada, querido... Só me lembrei de algo que devo resolver o quanto antes.

Ah, se Harry estivesse apaixonado por ela... Seria tão fácil entregar-se às carícias dele e deixar-se amar sem reservas. Sim, sua felicidade estava ali, na rua Trinta e Três, o lugar de onde sonhara sair durante toda a sua vida. Como tudo aquilo que sempre temera podia, de repente, ter se tornado a única coisa capaz de fazê-la totalmente feliz?

Era tão... irreal. Tão insano. Podia dizer que eram seus hormônios que estavam falando mais alto, seus instintos de mãe que haviam despertado, mas no fundo sabia que não era nada disso. O bom senso insistia em gritar que aquilo era apenas um reflexo do amor, o mais puro e verdadeiro amor que alguém poderia sentir, e que ia muito além de um sonho.

— Harry, vi que Gina está na porta da frente. Abra para ela — gritou Lilian Potter do andar superior. — Não posso descer agora porque estou trocando Molly.

Imediatamente, Harry deixou o livro que estava tentando ler de lado. Fazia semanas que não conseguia ler mais do que uma página ou duas, porque desde que trouxera Molly para casa nunca mais tivera muito tempo livre, mesmo podendo contar com a ajuda de todos os Potter e dos Weasley. No fundo, culpava aquela sua incapacidade de chegar ao final de um bom romance ao fato de não estar mais trabalhando e de não precisar mais passar aquela uma hora diária no metrô, em seu trajeto de ida e volta para a corretora de valores.

— É, Harry, sempre existem os dois lados da moeda — caçoou de si mesmo, seguindo em direção à porta e abrindo-a rapidamente. — Olá, Gi. Entre — convidou-a, dando um passo atrás para permitir que ela tirasse a capa de chuva amarela e a pendurasse no cabideiro do hall.

— Ah, este tempo está me irritando — A ruiva resmungou, passando a mão por sobre os cabelos escuros. — Faz três dias que não pára de chover. E Molly, onde ela está?

— Lá em cima, com minha mãe. Acabou de se sujar toda.

Gina riu.

— Quem? Sua mãe?

— Engraçado, muito engraçado — Harry resmungou, antes de dar-se conta de que Gina tinha algo nas mãos. — Ei, o que tem aí?

— Trouxe para Molly.

— Outra roupa? Gina, não deveria fazer isso. Combinamos que não precisaria comprar nada para Molly.

— Não é isso. Quero dizer, não comprei. Este vestido é meu, ou melhor, era meu. Foi o que usei em meu batizado — contou, entregando o pacote nas mãos de Harry.

Com cuidado, ele abriu as folhas de seda e viu o tecido branco e macio.

— É muito bonito, Gi. E sobre o batismo de Molly, quero que seja o mais rápido possível. E, se não se incomoda, gostaria de pedir a Rony que fosse o padrinho.

— Oh, Harry, acho uma ótima ideia. Quem melhor do que Rony para batizar **_nossa_** filha, não?

De repente, fez-se um pesado silêncio entre os dois, como se ninguém soubesse ao certo o que dizer.

A chuva começou a castigar mais forte as vidraças e o telhado, ainda assim, era possível ouvir os passos de Lilian Potter no andar superior.

— E você já conversou com Rony? Por acaso falou com ele hoje? — Gina perguntou, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar de algo muito importante, ou se quisesse desesperadamente fazer um comentário que quebrasse o pesado silêncio que se abatera sobre eles.

— Sim, liguei para ele há pouco mais de uma hora.

— E ele contou a você que Mione está tendo contrações desde a noite passada?

— Sim, mas o médico disse que ainda não é hora de o bebê nascer e que Mione precisa fazer repouso e tentar segurar mais algumas semanas.

— Estou torcendo para que eles consigam ter esse bebê, Harry. Não é justo que desejem tanto um filho e não possam tê-lo.

Aquela era a Gina que Harry conhecia, sempre preocupada com o bem-estar alheio e querendo o melhor para todos. Esta era uma das razões por que a amava tanto!

— Quer beber algo?

— Só se tiver um refrigerante _diet._

— Acho que minha mãe comprou alguns, mas não abuse muito dessas coisas, Gi. Não é saudável e você não precisa disso, pois já voltou a sua antiga forma.

— Engana-se, ainda estou quase dois quilos acima de meu peso.

— Ah, claro, só não dá para ver onde estão estes dois quilos, minha cara. — A seu ver, Gina parecia ótima usando o velho jeans e o moletom cinza de sempre. Apenas os cabelos flamejantes estavam diferentes, pois a franja finalmente havia crescido e agora podia ser colocada atrás da orelha delicada. Pensando bem, o rosto também exibia uma expressão muito mais madura e vibrante, que combinava com o brilho intenso do olhar. Enfim, Gi estava muito mais bonita do que antes, se é que isso era possível.

Ela riu ao vê-lo encará-la com ar perscrutador, em seguida acompanhou-o até a cozinha.

— E Carlinhos, como está? — Harry indagou, ansioso para dizer algo que interrompesse o estranho rumo que seus tomavam.

Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios rosados.

— Nem precisa responder, este suspiro já indica problema à vista. — O moreno pegou um refrigerante _diet _e entregou a Gina, antes de servir-se de um refrigerante normal.

— Bem, a ex-namorada de Carlinhos... — Gina calou-se, de súbito, meneando a cabeça como se para afastar aquele assunto e concentrar-se no que, de fato, importava. — Quer saber, é uma longa história e agora não é o melhor momento para discutirmos isso.

— Deixe-me adivinhar. Seu irmãozinho partiu o coração da garota?

— Algo muito próximo disso. Mas queria falar com você sobre outra coisa. Ontem à noite, recebi um telefonema de Cho.

— Nossa, de coração partido para um telefonema de nossa velha amiga Cho. Que mudança brusca, hein? — Harry gracejou. Então, ao olhar para Gina e notar a expressão solene no rosto bonito percebeu que o assunto era sério. — O que ela queria?

— Queria nos parabenizar pelo nascimento de Molly e também perguntar se eu ainda irei visitá-la.

— E o que você respondeu? — Harry sentiu o coração dar um salto dentro do peito. Ora, por que se incomodava em perguntar? Era óbvio que Gina tinha dito que iria, sim. Aquela viagem sempre estivera nos planos dela e nada indicava que pudesse ter mudado de ideia.

Por um instante, Gina hesitou. Então, mordendo o lábio inferior, ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou.

— Disse que ainda não sei.

— Mas... — Ele a trespassou com o olhar. — E quanto ao Dia da Independência?

— Decidi que desejo passá-lo com Molly e... — Respirou profundamente. — E com você, se não tiver problemas com isso, é claro.

As palavras dela o atingiram em cheio. Por um instante, Harry a fitou, estupefato, sem saber o que dizer.

— Harry, não posso partir. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

_Será que estou ouvindo bem? Gina está mesmo dizendo __que n__ão partirá ?_

— Não consigo nem mesmo entender como pude pensar em fazer tal coisa — Ela prosseguiu. — Minha casa, meu lugar é aqui.

Harry só conseguiu balbuciar:

— Que... Queens?!

— Não apenas Queens, mas tudo o que existe por aqui. O lugar, as pessoas, nossa filha... Você. Sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Você e Molly são minha família, além de meus pais e irmãos, claro. O que quero dizer é que desejo ficar perto de todos a quem amo. Mas, se não for isso o que você deseja, prometo que não ficarei em seu caminho. Para mim, fazer parte da vida da nossa filha já será suficiente e... e...

— Gina...

— Entenda, não estou dizendo que ficarei aqui, embaixo de seu teto, mas na casa de meu pai, que é bem ao lado. Tudo o que desejo é ficar próxima de Molly e vê-la crescer, estar ao lado de minha filha sempre que ela precisar de mim.

— Eu e Molly sempre precisaremos de você, Gina. Aliás, preciso de você, hoje, mais do que nunca. — Harry sabia que ali estava a sua chance de dizer a ela tudo o que sentia, mas por um momento, a lembrança da rejeição de Cho, que o deixara no altar quando era pouco mais de um adolescente, o impediu de fazê-lo.

_Ora, seu tolo, Gina não é Cho__, ela é a mulher mais maravilhosa que existe na face da Terra e será o maior idiota se não confessar agora mesmo que a ama!, _preveniu-o seu lado mais racional.

— Se vocês, de fato, precisam de mim, ficarei Harry — Gina prometeu, erguendo o rosto de maneira que seus olhares se encontrassem.

— Ah, Gi! — gemeu o moreno.

— Tem mais, prometo que se um dia você se apaixonar por alguém e quiser construir uma vida com essa pessoa, não vou atrapalhá-lo.

— Minha querida — ele falou, segurando-a pelos ombros. — Eu já me apaixonei por uma pessoa muita especial e desejo muito me casar.

Uma sombra de tristeza cruzou as íris escuras dela.

— Oh, eu não tinha percebido. Desculpe, nem me dei conta de que estava saindo com alguém, Harry.

— Pois estou saindo com esta garota há muitos anos. Aliás, há quase trinta e seis anos, para ser mais exato, mas gostaria de tê-la a meu lado por muito mais tempo, se ela concordar, é óbvio.

— Está falando de... De mim?! — Gi o fitou, incrédula.

— Minha querida, sempre foi você. — Harryr colocou-se de joelhos diante dela e segurou-lhe as mãos entre as suas. — Amo você, Gina Weasley. Aceita ca...

— Sim, eu aceito!—respondeu, eufórica, sem dar-lhe tempo para concluir a frase.

— Mas você nem me deixou terminar. Não sabe o que eu ia dizer —Ele provocou-a.

— Claro que sei. Eu o conheço, Harry, muito mais do que você imagina. E minha resposta, é claro, só pode ser "sim".

— Então, você me ama também? — ele indagou, sorrindo com ternura.

— Muito.

Harry levantou-se e, colando seus lábios aos dela, beijou-a com ardor.

— E quanto à Riviera Francesa? — perguntou ele, beijando-a no canto da boca e no lóbulo da orelha.

— Tenho certeza de que é um belo lugar para se visitar, mas...

— Mas você não quer viver lá?

— Não quero morar em lugar nenhum, a não ser aqui, com você e Molly. Meu lugar sempre será onde vocês dois estiverem.

Ele enlaçou-a bem apertado, murmurando: — Neste caso, bem-vinda ao lar, Futura Sra. Gina Weasley Potter. E Harry estava certo, porque quando ele a beijou apaixonadamente, a ruiva teve a certeza de que aquele era seu lar, seu Paraíso, seu Universo, pois não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz.

.

.

.

**N/A:Sim, estou viva. Sim, eu sei que vocês estão com um ódio mortal da minha pessoa. Não, eu não fiz isso por preguiça.**

**Os motivos desse atraso de duas semanas são simples, não tive tempo. Aliás, até me desculpo por não responder alguns no facebook/twitter, pois estava corrido e não consegui dar atenção pro povo. Ocorre que esses dias meu trabalho tem sido um inferno de tão corrido e como alguns colegas estão de férias o trabalho é sempre em dobro! =( Fora isso tenho aulas as aulas da faculdade e os livros que tenho que ler para a monografia.**

**Bom... Não disse nada disso para se apiedarem, mas acho que depois dessa falha na postagem o mínimo que tinha que fazer era me justificar corretamente.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse último capítulo e apreciado a escolha da ruiva.**

**OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS, amei cada um deles.**

**.**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

_**Edwiges Potter:** O capítulo anterior foi realmente melancólico, mas achei lindo a Molly tentando se agarrar a Gina. Nesse capítulo ao menos tivemos enfim o conhecimento da decisão dessa ruiva. Eu achei que ela agiu sabiamente agora._

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e da adaptação. Obrigado por todos os comentários._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter:** Ola, tudo bem? Em primeiro lugar, sobre o e-mail com o PRINT, peço que me envie um e-mail pq acabei perdendo o seu (caso não tenha o meu é alinefalcone[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com)._

_Gina vai viver um ótima aventura com o futuro marido e a linda ruivinha Molly, pelo menos acredito que ela conseguirá realizar seus sonhos na companhia deles._

_Continuo aguardando as novas oneshot/fics._

_Obrigado por todos os comentários._

_._

_**Andrea87:** Pois é, chegamos ao fim._

_O parto realmente assustou, imagino que seja um pena para a ruiva não poder ter vivido consciente esse momento em que trouxe a filha ao mundo._

_Gina entendeu que sua felicidade é ao lado deles e que pode viver esses sonhos com eles._

_Obrigado pelos comentários, espero que tenha gostado do final._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira:** Realmente eu sumi esses dias, mas sempre dou um jeito de voltar. Olha sobre estar sobrecarregada não vou negar, mas daqui uma semana pelo menos irá voltar alguns colegas de trabalho e poderei ter um pouco mais de tempo... pelo menos tenho fé nisso! Rsrsrs_

_Molly é uma linda menininha, o Harry é um pai perfeito e a Gina não é diferente como mãe, como pode ver nesse capítulo ela esta se saindo muito bem no papel._

_Confesso que não conhecia a música Freebird, e quando li pela primeira vez fui logo no youtube escultar. Ela é perfeita para a história._

_O parto realmente assustou a todos, afinal uma hora a ruiva estava grávida e na outra ela estava acordando no hospital. A autora realmente soube nos deixar com o coração na mão nesse momento, e apesar de um capítulo melancólico o final da ruivinha tentando se agarrar a mãe foi incrível!_

_Gina ao tentar não ver a filha estava tentando não se apegar tanto a criança, afinal ela se conhece o bastante para saber como reagiria ao conhecer sua pequena ruivinha. Mas o moreno no final a arrastou para vê-la e antes que pudesse perceber já estava completamente encantada com a criança._

_Susannah não voltou a aparecer, mas ... Chega de mas, só queria lhe atormentar um pouco. =P_

_Vai ter epílogo sim, porém é muito pequeno. É capaz de quando vc ler já tê-lo postado._

_._

_**Joana Patricia:** Olá, tudo bem?_

_Harry é o melhor pai do mundo, e ele não se importa e se sacrificar para ter a filhinha ao lado. Gina também esta demonstrando ser uma excelente mãe. Ou seja, essa ruivinha nem vai ser paparicada pelos pais._

_Gina até que tentou relutar contra o amor de mãe, mas creio que isso e impossível, pelo menos para ela é._

_Obrigado por todos os comentários._

_._

_**Kait Weasley**:_

_Que bom que esta gostando da adaptação, não existe continuação esse livro, mas pelo menos além desse capítulo ainda temos um curto epilogo, mas ainda existente!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Callie Ravenclaw**: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da história._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Isinha Weasley Potter**:_

_Harry não tomou vergonha na cara, pelo menos não antes da ruiva. Mas foi lindo o final. Enfim família unida! =D_

_Eu sei que demorei para postar, mas espero que ainda assim tenha acompanhado e gostado do final._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**YukiYuri:** Okay, parei tudo!_

_Como disse nos comentários acima (e não vou cansar de dizer) a autora (a verdadeira) realmente soube mexer com nossas emoções com esse parto, sério, eu também pensei besteira quando li esse livro pela primeira vez._

_Acho que a torcida dos leitores deu certo, como pode ver no final do capítulo._

_Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado e Obrigado por todos os comentários aqui deixados._

_._

_**Nathalia Weasley Potter: **Recebi sua PM, desculpe não ter respondido, mas estava no trabalho quando li e depois na correria esqueci de responder. Desculpe!_

_Gina desistiu da viagem, mas acho que a maioria já esperava isso. Ela não é mulher de abandonar um ser tão indefeso e tão lindo quanto a própria filha._

_Espero que tenha gostado desse final e Obrigada por todos os comentários._


End file.
